Kamen Rider Build: Journey to a New World
by KamenRider422
Summary: After Kamen Rider Build defeated Evolt, he was supposed to be transported into the merged world, but instead, he ended up in the land he's not familiar with. Join him as he ventures the land of Magvel to find the answers he's been looking for. Will he find a way to get out of Magvel or will he be stuck forever?
1. Prologue - Build's New World?

**Prologue: Build's...New World?**

 _The final battle between Kamen Rider Build and Evolt has already begun and the fate of the World of Build and the parallel Earth is at stake. But despite Build's efforts, he was outmatched by Evolt's power, even with the RabbitRabbit Form._

"Why don't you face facts already? The world would've been better off without Sento Kiryu!" Evolt, in his human form, ranted.

 _Sento stands up and tries to punch Evolt, but he blocks it with his own hands._

"You're the root of all this. If you haven't made the Rider System and become a Kamen Rider, this entire tragedy would've never happened!" Evolt told him. "You're nothing but a sham hero that I created!"

 _Evolt used his powers to push Sento away. He then transforms back into his form to settle things._

"This is the end, Sento Kiryu!" Evolt said as he prepares to use his ultimate move on Sento.

 _But, the attack was suddenly stopped by an unknown force._

"I can't move! What the hell is going on?!" Evolt demanded.

"What are you doing, Sento?!" A voice can be heard.

"Banjo?!" Sento seems to have recognized the voice.

"I'll handle Evolt somehow! You need to run!" Banjo's voice told him. "Hey, Sento. You wanna know what kinda face I'm making now? I'm cracking a smile."

 _It was at that point that Sento realized something: When he saves people, he can't help but crack a smile. And then, with the encouragement from Banjo and the rest of the Build crew, he was able to stand up and take the Dragon FullBottle that came out of Evolt after he was immobilized by Banjo._

"A hero can't just turn tail and run, after all." Sento said as he equipped his Build Driver into his waist.

 _He then takes the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle and sets it into Rabbit and inserts it into the Build Driver._

"Henshin!"

 **RABBIT RABBIT! ARE YOU READY? RABBIT RABBIT! OH NO! SO FAST!**

 _He then attempts to attack Evolt once again, but he is completely outclassed. As the fight goes on, flashbacks involving Sento's friends began to came from his memories. Mid-fight, he switches into TankTank Form to try and take out Evolt, but even that wasn't enough. Until he went into RabbitTank Sparkling and after a long battle, Build reverted back into his default Rabbit Tank form._

"And you're back to your first form...Guess that proves me right." Evolt said.

 _But then, the Rabbit FullBottle began to shine, turning it's usual red color into a shiny gold color._

"You sure about that?" Sento asked.

 _He takes the gold Rabbit Full Bottle and inserts into the FullBottle Buster, alongside the silver Dragon Full Bottle._

 **RABBIT! DRAGON! JUST MATCH!**

"Do you really think that attack is gonna work?!"Evolt laughed.

"I do." Build simply responded/p

 _Build jumps very high, evading Evolt's attack in the process before landing a slash at Evolt._

 **JUST MATCH BREAK!**

"Because Banjo and I..." Sento said before perfoming another slash. "Are a best match."

 _Evolt tries to counterattack, but Build managed to hit him before he can do so, pushing him back. He tries to attack him again, but he, once again, couldn't move due to Banjo's intervention._

"Sento...you smacked me awake!" Banjo's voice told him.

"Banjo, you bastard!" Evolt ranted.

"Now, let's begin the experiment."

 _Sento takes out the gold Rabbit Full Bottle and the silver Dragon Full Bottle, shaking it first before inserting into the Build Driver._

 **RABBIT! DRAGON! ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!" Sento shouted.

 **BEST MATCH!**

"The rules of victory has been set!" Sento says his usual catchphrase before performing his finisher.

 **READY! GO! VOLTECH ATTACK!**

 _Evolt tries to counter Build by going Fever Flow, but it was too late for him as he got hit by Build's Voltech Attack, overwhelming him in the process until he was finally destroyed for good. However, he was suddenly sucked into a tornado as the two worlds began to merge. And when it finally merged, it seems that Sento is about to enter the new world...or did he?_

* * *

 _We then see Sento lying in what seems to be a grassy field. After a few seconds, he finally wakes up and looks around as to where he landed, which it turns out that he actually landed in a forest._

"Why am I in a forest?" Sento thought to himself.

 _He wandered around the forest until he finally sees a town from where he was, but to his surprise, the town looks like it comes from a medieval era of some sort, as he sees a castle and houses that looked nothing like the ones found in Japan._

"Hmm, something wrong's here...Why are the building so old? And why is there a big castle?" Sento said to himself. "Is this really the new world that I have created?"

"You there! Renais dogs! Where do you think you're going?" A voice can be heard in the distance.

"What was that?" Sento asked.

 _He went into where the voice came from and there he saw two people, one a man riding in a horse and another a girl with cyan hair wielding a rapier surrounded by a group of bandits._

"I've never seen these people before, but why do I have a feeling that I should help them?" Sento said.

 _The bandits attacked the man in a horse and the blue-haired girl, but they managed to fend off the bandits...for now._

"Princess, are you injured?" The man in a horse asked in concern.

"What? Oh, I'm fine." The princess answered.

 _But then, one of the bandits throw in a surprise attack and the man in a horse was hit in the process trying to protect the princess._

"Seth!" The princess called out.

"You have to run, Princess." Seth demanded.

"But...I can't just leave you here." The princess said.

"Don't worry about me. You have to go to Frelia on your own..." Seth said.

 _Sento, who was still observing the battle in the forest, decides to help them out._

"This isn't good, if I don't go in there, the girl will surely die." Sento said as he takes out the Build Driver.

 _When he picked up the Rabbit Full Bottle, he noticed that the color went back to being red._

"That's strange...The last time I used this, it was yellow..." Sento said to himself.

 _He then immediately picked up the Dragon Full Bottle, which also reverted back to it's original color._

"The Dragon Full Bottle as well..." Sento continued. "It doesn't matter, I have to save that girl."

 _He puts away the Dragon Full Bottle and immediately picked the Tank Full Bottle as he is about to transform. Meanwhile, the bandits managed to reach to where the princess was._

"Did you really think you can run away from me?" The bandit said.

"Oh no!" The princess tripped while running.

"Hehehe! Grado's gonna owe me a big buck once I take out the Renais princess." The bandit said.

"Princess!" Seth shouted as he tries to stand up.

 _But then, Kamen Rider Build, in his Rabbit Tank Form, came out of nowhere and kicks the bandit before he could finish off the princess for good._

"W-Who are you?!" The bandit demanded.

"Me? I'll tell you. I am Kamen Rider Build. Build, as in the act of construction in order to make things." Build introduced himself to the bandit.

"Kamen Rider..." Seth couldn't believe what he saw.

"...Build?" The princess continued.

"You might wanna stand back, princess. I'll take care of him somehow." Build told her.

 _Build then summons the Drill Crusher and prepares himself to fight the bandit._

"Did you really think you can take me on?!" The bandit asked.

"I can. Because the rules of victory has been set!" Build said before charging towards the bandit.

 _Then, the battle begins. The bandit may be powerful, but he is no match for Build's speed and was blown away by his Drill Crusher._

"H-How can this be?!" The bandit said as he tries to get up.

"Let's end this!" Build said as he inserts the Rabbit Full Bottle into the Drill Crusher.

 **READY! GO! VOLTECH BREAK!**

Build then performs a red energy slash that totally destroyed the bandit for good. It was so good that even the princess was impressed by his skills.

"Amazing..." The princess said.

 _After that attack, he proceeds to revert back to being Sento Kiryu and turns his attention to the princess._

"Are you okay?" Sento asked her as he lends a hand to get her up.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." The princess holds his hand and managed to get up. "But Seth..."

 _We see Seth struggling to walk towards both Sento and the princess..._

"Uh...is there any place that we can settle in? I think I might be able to help him tend his wounds." Sento asked.

"Well, Frelia is just a distance away from where we are, but I don't think Seth might make it if we go there." The princess responded.

"I see..." Sento nodded.

 _Sento reach to his pocket to find something that will cover Seth's wounds until he finds a handkerchief. He then used it to cover the wound in his body._

"There. That should stop it from bleeding. You be careful from now on." Sento told him.

"Thank you...for not only protecting the princess, but to save my life as well." Seth nodded.

"It was nothing. I'm just glad I was there when those guys attacked you." Sento responded.

"Would you mind telling us what brings you here, Kamen Rider Build?" The princess asked.

"Oh, don't call me that when I'm not in that form." Sento told her. "The name's Sento Kiryu."

"I'm Eirika, princess of Renais." Eirika finally introduced herself. "And this is Seth."

"So, you're really a princess...And here I thought Seth just made it up." Sento said.

"Anyway, what brings you here?" Eirika asked.

"I...don't know, actually." Sento frowned.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Eirika asked, curious about his answer.

"Where am I, anyway?" Sento asked.

"You're in the border between Renais and Frelia. Why do you ask?" Seth asked.

"Renais and Frelia? I've never heard of those two places before..." Sento thought in his mind. "I begin to think that I'm no longer in the New World..."

"Well...uh..." Sento tried to come up with an excuse. "I've never been into this place in my entire life..."

"Oh, where do you come from then?" Eirika asked.

"Great. She's now curious as to where I actually came from..." Sento said to himself. "If I say that I came from another world, they might think of me as a crazy man...What should I say?"

"Uh...I came from a...very far away region..." Sento responded to their question. "I'm hoping they'll believe me..."

 _At this point, Sento began to sweat, he really hopes that both Eirika and Seth will believe him that he came from another region._

"Is that so? Well, welcome to Magvel!" Eirika greeted him.

"Magvel? Is that what you call this region?" Sento asked.

"Yes. But we'll explain later." Seth told him. "Right now, we need to go to Frelia to inform King Hayden of what happened."

"Oh, right. Will you join us in our journey to Frelia, Sento?" Eirika asked.

"Sure. I wanted to explore more about this place." Sento responded.

"Great! Then let us go to Frelia!" Eirika said.

 _And with that, Sento joins Eirika and Seth in their journey to Frelia. Will he find the answers he's looking for? Or will he be forever stuck in the land of Magvel? Be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 1 - Escape to Frelia

**Chapter 1: Escape to Frelia**

 _Sento, who was completely lost in the land of Magvel, decides to join Princess Eirika and Seth in their journey to Frelia to inform King Hayden of what happened to Renais. Along the way, they discuss about Sento's power._

"So, you call yourself a Kamen Rider." Seth said.

"Yup, that's what everyone in my region called me when I'm in that form you just saw." Sento responded.

"We've never heard of a Kamen Rider before. Mind telling us what it is?" Eirika asked

"Well, a Kamen Rider is a warrior that always protects our region from any evil threats for several generations. You could say they're some sort of a legendary hero." Sento explained.

"I see..." Eirika said.

"And I assume you became a Kamen Rider to protect the land from evil." Seth assumed.

"That's right. I do fight for love and peace, after all." Sento simply answered.

"Wait, you said generations. Does that mean you're not the only Kamen Rider around?" Eirika asked.

"Ah, yes. I'm not the only one who took up the mantle of Kamen Rider. There were others who came before me and there's another one who fought alongside me..." Sento paused a little bit.

 _When he said that, he can't help but remind himself of his friend, Banjo. He still thinks he died alongside Evolt during their final battle. The only thing that will serve as a reminder is the Dragon FullBottle that he left behind._

"Is something the matter? You look pale." Eirika asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sento reassured her. " _Banjo, Kazumi, Gentoku, Sawa and Misora...I'll never forget the times we spent together. It was all thanks to you all that I finally managed to beat Evolt...I hope you'll find peace in the new world..._ "

 _After several minutes of walking, they finally reached their destination: Frelia. However, the place was now surrounded by Grado forces._

p style="text-align: left;""Seth, look..." Eirika said as she points to the Grado forces.

"I see it. It seems like Grado's army has already reached Frelia. Princess, this is perilous. We should bypass Mulan altogether and head straight to the castle." Seth said.

"But we can't just ignore this...You were there when Renais was invaded...You saw what I saw." Eirika told him. "You saw how the people suffered at the hands of Grado's soldiers. Homes were destroyed, possessions stolen, women kidnapped..."

"Anyone who resisted was executed without question, without hesitation." Eirika continued. "Please, Seth. I can't allow that to happen here. I don't want to see any more people harmed by Grado's atrocities."

"She's right, you know. We can't let these people do what they want. I've seen enough bloodshed in my duties as a Kamen Rider and I won't let it happen ever again." Sento agreed on Eirika's statement.

"Sento..." Eirika's only response.

"Alright. I understand. Perhaps we can retake Mulan. But, you two must act with caution." Seth finally agreed.

"Of course, Seth. Come on! Let's go!" Eirika declared.

"Okay, shall we begin the experiment?" Sento said as he takes out both the Rabbit and Tank FullBottles.

 **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

"You got to see this, Princess." Sento said as he cranks the lever.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!"

 **HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBIT TANK! YEAH!**

 _And just like that, Sento has fully transform into Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Form. Eirika could only look in awe as to what she witnessed._

"Amazing..." Eirika's only response.

"The rules of victory has been set!" Sento said as he took out the Drill Crusher charges towards the Grado forces.

 _Eirika and Seth followed suit and thus the battle began. While this is going on, the Grado commander took notice of the battle and he was surprised as to who battles his men._

"Hm? Is that the princess of Renais? Ha ha! It really is my lucky day! Fame and fortune ride to meet me!" The commander said. "Move on, you slugs! Bring that girl to me!"

 _In the battle, the group managed to hold on their own against the Grado soldiers. Until two more people arrived in the scene, a man in a yellow armor riding on a horse and another man wearing a bulky armor._

"Sir Gilliam, is that Mulan? Have we reached Frelia's border already?" The man in a green armor asked.

"Aye, we have. Her Highness Princess Tana should be inside the castle." Gilliam answered.

"But look, the countryside is crawling with Grado soldiers! Where's the castle guard? Has Mulan fallen? Are we too late?" The man in a green armor said.

"Too tough to say from here." The armored man could only shrug. "Princess Tana's in no danger if they want her as a barganing tool. We men of the Eastern Watch will see her to safety."

"Yes...Yes, of course. We musn't give up. We must move. We must retake the castle. Then, we ride forth to Princess Eirika's aid." The man in a yellow armor ordered.

"I've stronger armor than you do. I'll take the lead. Watch my back." The armored man said.

Meanwhile, the battle is still going on and it seems that Sento's group managed to take out some of Grado's forces.

"Alright, we took out some of them. But there's still more, so stay sharp." Seth told the two.

 _But then, the two men that recently arrived joins them in taking out the remaining Grado forces._

"Is that you, Franz? I'm relieved to see you're still in one piece!" Seth approached Franz.

"Y-Yes...and you as well, General. As long as you lead us, sir, the Knights of Renais cannot lose!" Franz told him before turning his attention towards Build. "And who's that guy with a red and blue armor?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to take out the Grado forces and retake Mulan!" Seth ordered.

"Yes sir!" Franz obliged to his orders.

 _And after several minutes of fighting against the Grado soldiers, they managed to took them all out. Now, the commander is the only one left standing._

"Alright, the commander should be up ahead! Let's go, everyone!" Eirika told them.

 _But before they could do so, they were stopped when three bandits arrived from the south._

"I've found them! Stragglers from Renais! Don't let them get away!" One of the people ordered.

"This is terrible..." Sento said.

"Don't worry, we'll handle them. You two go and deal with the commander!" Seth ordered.

"Right. Let's go, Sento!" Eirika told Sento.

 _And with that, Sento and Eirika rushed in to fight the commander while Seth and the others remained to fight the three bandits that chased them._

"So, you've finally came, princess." The commander uttered.

"I suggest you move out of the way and surrender, commander of Grado." Eirika commanded.

"Ha! You won't sway me that easily! Guards, attack them!" The commander issued an order to his guards.

Then, several Grado guards starts attacking both Eirika and Sento. But they were easily defeated by their combined might.

"Bah! What a worthless lot of curs I've been assigned!" The commander ranted.

"You might as well give up right now. You're no match for us!" Sento told him.

"Ha! We'll see about that!" The commander took up a stance and fights them.

 _The commander starts by thrusting his lance towards them, but Build managed to dodge it in time. He tries to retaliate with the Drill Crusher, but he blocked it with his lance and kicks him away._

"Not bad...In that case, how about this?" Sento said as he took out the Gorilla and Diamond Full Bottle.

 _He shakes the Full Bottles and then twists the lid before inserting them into the Build Driver._

 **GORILLA! DIAMOND! BEST MATCH!**

 _After inserting them, he then cranks the lever from the Build Driver until he finally stopped._

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!"

 **KAGAYAKI NO DESTROYER! GORILLAMOND! YEAH!**

 _And with that, Sento transofrm into it's GorillaMond form._

"W-What is this...sorcery?" The commander was bewildered.

"It's not sorcery. It's science!" Sento corrected him.

 _He then attempts to attack the commander with a punch from the Gorilla HalfBody. The commander tried to block his attack with his lance, but he was overwhelmed by the power of it's punch and was pushed away._

"Curse you!" The commander cursed.

"Let's finish this!" Sento exclaimed as he cranks the lever once more.

 **READY GO! VOLTECH FINISH! YEAH!**

 _Build summons up a bunch of diamonds out of nowhere and formed into a barrier in front of him. Then, he punched the diamond barrier, allowing it to scatter towards the commander. He tried his best not to get hit by these diamonds. When the attack stopped, we see Eirika rushing in and stabs him with the rapier._

"This...this can't be...I..." The commander's last words before dying.

"It's over..." Eirika declared.

"Yeah..." Sento nodded.

 _Then, we see Seth, Franz and Gilliam approaching them._

""Are you okay, Princess?" Seth asked.

"I'm fine, Seth. Thanks to Sento, we managed to take out the commander." Eirika told them.

"Good. Let's go inside the castle and see if Princess Tana is okay." Gilliam said.

* * *

 **Inside the Castle...**

"Princess Tana." Gilliam called out.

"Sir Gilliam...I'm sorry I never meant to cause you such trouble." Tana said to Gilliam.

"It was no trouble. I live to serve, Princess." Gilliam reassured the princess.

 _Then, we see Eirika approach Tana._

"Tana!" Eirika called out.

"Eirika?!" Tana was surprised to see her. "Is that really you?"

"Tana, what are you doing, so far from Castle Frelia?" Eirika asked.

"I heard that Renais had fallen, and I was worried..." Tana explained. "But I'm glad to see that you're safe...Wait! Where is Ephraim? Is he well?"

"I wish I knew..." Eirika frowned.

"You haven't heard from him? Oh, I hope he's not been harmed..." Tana said.

"Hey, who's Ephraim?" Sento asked Seth, who was right next to him.

"He's the prince of Renais and the brother of Princess Eirika." Seth responded.

"Oh, that makes sense..." Sento said.

"What do we have here? Eirika, I didn't know you have a new friend." Tana said upon looking at Sento.

"Oh, him? That's Sento." Eirika introduced Sento. "He's the one who helped us make our way through Frelia."

"Is that so? But by the looks of it, he doesn't seem so tough..." Tana looked at Sento.

"Oh, Tana. You just wait until he goes into action." Eirika chuckled. "You will regret ever saying that Sento's not tough."

"Anyways, we must go to Castle Frelia. My lord father may know something." Tana said.

 _And so, the group once again journey themselves into Frelia in order to inform King Hayden of what happened._

* * *

 **Somewhere in Magvel...**

 _We see a man walking around the land. This man has brown hair and he seems to be wearing a white and blue jacket with a black shirt inside._

"Aw, man! Where the hell am I? This looks nothing like Japan at all!" The man scratches his head in confusion.

 _As he walks around, he encounters a man with a light blue hair wielding what seems to be a lance. He seems to be running away from the castle, alongside two more people._

"Hey! What's going on?" The brown-haired man asked.

"You need to get out of here! It's too dangerous to stay here, especially since this place is full of Grado soldiers!" The light blue-haired man told him.

"Huh? Grado?" The brown-haired man was confused.

"That's right. Grado soldiers will kill anyone in sight! So, if I were you, you need to get out of here!" The blonde-haired man told him.

 _And with that, they ran away from the town. Banjo could once again only scratches his head in confusion._

"I have no idea what's going on anymore...Grado? I've never heard of something like that." The man said.

 _Then, he noticed the Grado soldiers searching through the town. Seeing no other choices, he decides to run away in the same path that the light blue-haired man took before he gets spotted._


	3. Chapter 2 - The Real Journey Begins

**Chapter 2: The Real Journey Begins**

 _After a long walk, the group finally reached Frelia. The first thing they do after arriving is to go to the castle directly. Upon arriving, they were greeted by Hayden, the King of Frelia._

"Oh, Tana...I'm grateful to see that you're safe and home again!" King Hayden was relieved. "You've no idea how I worried when I heard you were under attack at Border Mulan."

"You are not to leave again without my permission. Do you understand?" He continued.

"Don't be mad, Father. Look, I come bearing good news." Tana said to him. "Eirika! Come out now!"

 _Then, Eirika entered the room. Sento and the others entered the room as well._

"King Hayden, I am pleased to see you again, even in these sad times." Eirika greeted the king.

"Ah, Eirika! It does my heart good to see you safe." King Hayden expresses relief.

"Thank you. I was able to escape the castle before Renais fell, thanks to Sento." Eirika said as she gestured towards Sento.

 _He responded by performing a little salute at the king._

"I see...Well, thank you for protecting Princess Eirika in her journey to Frelia." King Hayden thanked him.

"It's no big deal, really. I'm just glad I was able to help them, that's all." Sento responded.

"But I'm not sure if my father..." Eirika frowned.

"Yes. I...have recieved word of your father." King Hayden said, changing moods all of a sudden.

"Your Highness? Please tell me. Is my father well?" Eirika asked.

"...My friend King Fado...did not survive the fall of Renais Castle." King Hayden informed.

 _Upon hearing what happened to her father, Eirika couldn't help but to let her tears run out of her eyes._

"...No, it cannot be..." Eirika sttutered.

 _Sento could only frown as he, too, has felt what's it like to lose someone you loved, reminding him of his best friend, Banjo and his own father, Shinobu Katsuragi._

"Rest assured, Grado will be punished for it's cowardly act. This is Frelia's promise." King Hayden reassured her. "Eirika, please stay here and rest. I cannot imagine how exhausted you must be."

"King Hayden, you know of Prince Ephraim's disappearance, do you not?" Seth asked the king.

"Yes, we hear the prince and his men hound Grado at every turn. It's said that he's led his forces into the empire itself." King Hayden informed. "Reports suggest he's crossed the border and now fights in Renvall."

"My brother...He fights on? Even now?" Eirika asked.

"Yes. My pegasus knights bought this information at a great price." King Hayden answered. "Even though Renais has fallen, he charges into the enemy's heart. He is truly Fado's son...What a valiant youth."

"I wish that I knew whether he remains unharmed, but I do not." He continued.

"King Hayden, I thank you for your offer, but I cannot stay." Eirika kindly declined the king's offer. "I intend to ride to my brother's side with reinforcements."

"I cannot allow it. I know how you feel, but this plan is suicide. I would be betraying Fado's memory if I allowed any harm to befall you." King Hayden said, still insisting for her to stay. "Stay here. Rest and mourn. Leave this war to the warriors."

"I know you mean well, Your Majesty. However, I have lost my father, and my twin brother is in peril. My brother, he is a part of me...I cannot rest here in peace while he risks his life." Eirika told the king.

"No. Renais has no more army. Grado's forces decimated it. I wish that Frelia could provide you with support, with soldiers, but..." King Hayden said. "My son, Innes, is on his way to meet the empire's forces. We cannot spare a single brigade. Your own retinue of knights cannot possibly face Grado alone. Are you so determined to go?"

"Yes." Eirika nodded. "Besides, I still have Sento on my side. With him around, I can reach to my brother's side in no time."

"But what can he possibly do?" King Hayden asked.

"Sento is a powerful warrior, Your Majesty. If it weren't for him, we would've not been able to reach Frelia and talk to you right now." Eirika answered.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Your Highness. With me around, I'll make sure she's going to her brother's side unscathed. You have my word." Sento told the king.

"...Very well. Vanessa." King Hayden called out.

 _Then, a green-haired woman in a white armor entered the room._

"Here, Your Highness" The girl named Vanessa responded.

"Moulder." King Hayden called another one.

 _A black-haired man with a beard wearing red clothing enters the room._

"You called, my king?" He asked.

"Gilliam." King Hayden called.

 _Gilliam then enters the room, responding to his calls._

"Yes, sire?" He asked.

"You are to accompany Princess Eirika of Renais into Grado territory. I expect each of you to provide aid and support for her brother." King Hayden ordered the three people he just called.

"Hmm. Quite a grave responsibility you've given us." Moulder said.

"No matter the obstacles, we will perform our duty." Vanessa said.

"Our lives are yours." Gilliam said confidently.

"These are some of my most trusted and stalwart vassals. They will, no doubt, prove themselves quite valuable on your journey. Remember, you are venturing behind enemy lines. You will need supplies." King Hayden told her. "I will have a supply convoy readied to carry your weapons and provisions. It will remain at your side, no matter how far afield you venture."

"King Hayden, I...Thank you." Eirika thanked the king.

"No, save your thanks for your return...with your brother, Prince Ephraim." King Hayden told her.

"Yes, Your Highness!" Eirika said confidently.

* * *

 **Eirika and Sento - C Support**

 _In the chambers of the castle, we see Sento waiting on the balcony, looking out to a view of the city._

"Who would have thought that this land is also filled with war..." Sento said to himself. "But at least it isn't as bad as the ones in my world...well, before it merged with the parallel Earth. But still, how did I end up here instead?"

"Sento!"

 _He heard a voice calling for him. He looked behind him to see Eirika running up to him._

"There you are, Sento! I was looking all over for you." Eirika said.

"Oh, sorry. I was just looking the view here." Sento apologized to her.

"I see...So, how does it look?" Eirika asked.

"Looks amazing. I've never seen a view as beautiful as this one." Sento responded before turning his attention towards Eirika. "Anyway, why did you call me?"

"Oh, I called you because we're about to leave Frelia to find my brother." Eirika answered.

"I see...Well, let's get going, then." Sento said.

"Wait, before we go, there's something I want to tell you." Eirika said to him.

"Hmm? What is it?" Sento asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me and Seth get through Frelia. If you weren't around, then who knows what would have happened to us." Eirika answered.

"Heh. Like I said before, it's no big deal. Besides, protecting the people is also part of my duties as a Kamen Rider." Sento said.

"By the way, when we battle the Grado commander earlier, I saw you changed colors. Is that one of your abilities?" Eirika asked.

"Oh, that? Well, yeah, it's one of my abilities. You see, I'm not just limited to my RabbitTank form all the time. I've got a plethora of Best Match forms within my disposal." Sento explained.

"RabbitTank? You mean that one with the red and blue armor?" Eirika asked.

"Yeah, I called it the RabbitTank form. The one you just saw was called the GorillaMond form. And I used these bottles to transform into that form." Sento showed the Gorilla and Diamond Full Bottles to Eirika.

"Wow, so you have more of these bottles?" Eirika asked.

"Yep, so you better keep an eye on some of the Best Matches I might use during the battle." Sento told her.

"I'll keep that in mind..." Eirika said. "Now, let's go! I'm pretty sure everyone's waiting for us to come right now."

"Oh, right." Sento said.

* * *

 _Outside the castle, we see the rest of the group waiting for Sento and Eirika to come out. And when they know it, they finally came out._

"Oh, there you two are. Where have you been?" Tana asked.

"Sorry. I was just looking for Sento and we forgot that we're supposed to start our adventure." Eirika said.

"Are you really sure about this, Eirika? I can't guess how you must feel, but it's just too dangerous. What would happen if you were captured by Grado's men?" Tana asked her.

"Thank you for your concern, Tana. But I have no choice. Don't you see, Tana? I have to go." Eirika answered. "Besides, I won't be captured by them so easily, not while Sento's around."

"Eirika..." Tana said. "Oh, why is this happening? What's gone wrong with this world?"

"Tana..." Eirika said.

"Why would Grado invade? Emperor Vigarde is a man of peace. His people adore him." Tana wondered. "And you and Ephraim are friends with Prince Lyon, are you not? What could be behind this madness? Why is this happening..."

"I have no answers for you, Tana. I don't want to believe it, but the reality is that we are at war." Eirika responded. "If I do nothing, I may lose my brother as well as my father. This is why I have to fight. It's the only answer I have."

"Well, I wish you luck on your journey, Eirika. Please do be careful." Tana told her.

"I will, Tana." Eirika nodded before turning her attention to Sento. "Let's go, Sento!"

 _And with that, Sento and Eirika left Castle Frelia to meet up with the rest of the group as they plan on where to go next._

"So, where are we heading?" Sento asked.

"Seth has mapped a route for us. We'll travel south of Renais and pass through Serafew into Grado territory." Eirika answered.

"Hmm...That would seem a sensible plan. Assuming, of course, that we can avoid any run-ins with Grado soldiers..." Moulder said.

"Yeah, that could be the problem..." Sento agreed.

"Princess Eirika, may I have your leave to scout ahead? From the sky, I'll have a better chance of spotting any nearby troops." Vanessa asked for her permission.

"We're yours to command, Your Highness. Will you give your permission?" Moulder asked.

"Yes, of course. Keep an eye out for enemy bowmen though, Vanessa." Eirika told her.

"Yes, Your Highness, I shall prove myself worthy of the honor of your trust." Vanessa said before leaving ahead to scout.

"She seems very...sincere." Eirika complimented about Vanessa.

"Sincere...Yes, quite." Moulder agreed.

"Well, let's not waste time here. We must go!" Sento said.

"Right. Let's go, everyone!" Eirika declared.

 _And with that, Sento and the rest of the group starts their journey to find her brother, Ephraim. But little did Sento know, fate has brought another hero in the land of Magvel..._

 **Somewhere in Magvel...**

 _We see a shadowy silhouette of a man with what appears to be a cape on the back. The only thing that's visible around the silhouette is the silver emblem with the letter V and what appears to be a top hat being colored red._

"Here's your warning: Whatever treasure you have, I'm here to take it." A voice can be heard.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for Chapter 2 for this Fanfiction. Yeah, as you can see, I decided to add support conversations in this one, but I'll only do those that involve Sento, Banjo and possibly our guest character/s.**

 **And yeah, I'm not just focusing on Kamen Rider Build characters, I'm also focusing on it's...Super Hero Time partner.**

 **Well, see you guys in Chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Bandits and a Phantom Thief?

**Chapter 3: Bandits and...a Phantom Thief?**

 _The group has managed to arrive at a nearby village in Ide. The village seems to be peaceful, no sign of Grado forces everywhere. However, Vanessa has arrived after scouting the area ahead of them._

"I have bad news. The village to the east is under attack by bandits." Vanessa informed the group.

"Bandits?!" Eirika was surprised that there were still bandits around.

"That's to be expected, I guess..." Sento said.

"We have arrived at our first dilemma. We must move quickly and attract as little attention as possible, but..." Moulder suggested to the group.

"But I cannot stand by and watch innocents be harmed." Eirika told him. "Vanessa, how fare the villagers?"

"I spotted one injured person. He appeared to be just a child." Vanessa answered.

"Father Moulder, can your staff help him?" Eirika asked Moulder.

"Well, yes, I can heal his injuries with my staff, but..." Moulder answered. "I cannot do it from here. He's too far away. I must be near him."

"Princess, please leave this to me." Vanessa told the princess. "I shall bring the boy here. However, I cannot carry more than one, meaning someone should rescue the other one."

"Alright, leave the other one to me." Sento said as he equips the Build Driver.

"Sento?" Eirika looked at him confused.

"I just had the perfect Best Match form to use in this situation." Sento said as he took out the Hawk and Gattling FullBottle.

 **TAKA! GATTLING! BEST MATCH!**

 _He then proceeds to crank the lever until he stopped._

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!"

 **TENKUU NO ABARENBOU! HAWKGATTLING! YEAH!**

 _And with that, Sento has transformed into Kamen Rider Build: HawkGattling Form! The newcomers, Moulder and Vanessa couldn't believe what they saw._

"W-What kind of magic is this?" Moulder asked.

"It's not magic. It's science!" Sento corrected.

"So, what can it do?" Eirika asked.

"Just watch." Sento said.

 _Build then suddenly sprout orange-color wings on his back and proceeds to fly. The group could only looked in awe._

"Y-You can fly?" Eirika asked.

"Yeah. That's why I said leave that other one to me. 'Cause I can fly myself over there and bring him here." Sento answered.

"Alright, I'll leave the rescue to you two, then." Eirika told Vanessa and Sento.

"Very well. We're off." Vanessa said before departing with Sento to rescue the villagers.

"Be careful, Sento." Eirika told him.

 _On the other side of the mountain, we see two people that Vanessa mentioned traversing through the mountain. However, two bandits spotted them._

"Trying to escape, huh?" The bandit asked.

"Oh, no. They spotted us." The man said. "You get out of here, Ross. I'll handle these guys."

"B-But Dad-" Ross tried to persuade his dad.

"Don't worry about me. Hurry up and get to safety!" Ross' dad told him.

"Did you really think I could just run away while you fight, Dad? You taught me that fighters fight for what's important to them!" Ross said. "There's no way I'm leaving! I'm fighting just like you!"

"Ross..."

"Have you two done talking yet? We're gonna finish you!" The bandit told them as the two bandits charged towards them.

 _But, as they were about to hit the two, one of the bandits suddenly got hit by a mysterious attack, knocking him back._

"W-Who goes there?!" The bandit demanded.

 _Then, Vanessa and Build arrived from the other side of the mountain. Build then points his HawkGattlinger at the bandits._

"Who are you?" Ross' dad asked.

"Don't worry. We're here to rescue you two." Vanessa answered.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are. We're gonna kill you all!" The bandit said.

 _Build fires several rounds of the HawkGattlinger at the two bandits and just like that, they were easily defeated._

"Alright, let's get outta here before more bandits shows up!" Build told Vanessa.

"Right." Vanessa nodded as she carried Ross into her back.

"Hold on tight, sir." Build lends a hand to Ross' dad.

"O-Of course." Ross' dad accepts the hand as Build and Vanessa flies away.

 _And with that, Vanessa and Build managed to get back on the other side with both Ross and his dad in hand. Meanwhile, it seems that the battle has already begun as Eirika, Seth, Franz and Gilliam are all fighting the bandits._

"Father Moulder, I have brought the boy as requested." Vanessa told him.

"Well done, Vanessa." Moulder said before turning his attention to Ross. "Now, stay put, boy. I'm gonna heal your wounds."

 _Moulder then proceeds to use his staff to heal Ross' wounds while his dad joined him. Build soon joined with Eirika to attack the bandits that are trying to destroy the nearby village._

"Looks like you guys could use some help." Sento told them.

"Sento, did you bring them to Father Moulder?" Eirika asked.

"Yeah. He's currently healing the child's wounds right now." Sento nodded.

"Good. Then, let us focus on taking out these bandits." Eirika said.

 _Sento and the rest of the group then takes out the bandits one by one. But then, more bandits come in their way._

"There's just too many of them!" Franz said.

"Still, we must prevent these bandits from razing the village." Gilliam told him.

 _The group give it their all to take out the remaining bandit forces, with Eirika managed to hold on her own and Sento keeps firing a barrage of bullet from his HawkGattlinger into the group of bandits, taking them out easily. Before they knew it, it's all over._

"That should be all of them, I guess." Sento said.

"Great job, everyone." Eirika praised the group for their efforts. "We saved the village from the invading bandits."

 _Then, Ross and his dad approached the group._

"You saved me and my son. I owe you my thanks." Ross' dad thanked them.

"It's not necessary..." Eirika told him.

"Hold on a moment...Aren't you...the great Garcia? You fought for Renais, didn't you?" Seth recognized him.

"Seth, do you know this man?" Eirika asked him.

"He was a troop commander for Renais until around ten years ago. When I was a recruit, the soldiers used to tell so many tales about him. They called him a daring and fearless fighter for Renais." Seth explained. "Master Garcia, you must know the peril our homeland faces right now...Can we impose upon you to lend your strength to Renais once again?"

"...I'm sorry. I'm retired now. I'm not a soldier anymore. It's...a decision I made long ago." Garcia declined the offer.

"Master Garcia..." Seth said.

"When I was a soldier, I lived my life fighting for my country's honor. I left no time for my family. I spent my life fighting for faceless, uncaring nobles." Garcia added. "When my wife fell ill and died, I met the child she had left behind...At that moment, I finally realized what my duty had cost me."

"You...you blasted fool!" Ross comes in and scolds his father. "Father, what's all this nonsense I'm hearing?"

"Ross!"

"If you're not going, then I will! I'm a fighter! I know I can do this!" Ross told him.

"Ross, what are you saying? I..." Garcia tried to talk to his son.

"Dad, please! Listen to me! I respect you more than any other man in the world." Ross continued. "I know you gave up being a soldier for me. I know that! But how can you throw away such a big part of yourself? You're a warrior at heart! You can't give that up and be happy!"

 _This caused Garcia to be left speechless. Sento was impressed by the kid's determination._

"Look at me, Dad! I'm not a child anymore. I'm a warrior, like you. You're free to worry, but I can survive on my own!" Ross said.

"Ross..." Garcia's only response.

"You want to challenge me, Father?" Ross asked. " I'm a fighter! The best in all of Ide! I'm not gonna lose to you! I'm not gonna lose to anyone!"

"You're right. You're a good soldier, Ross." Garcia said, cracking a smile. "Sir Seth, if these old bones of mine can still serve, I'd like to join you."

"Dad..." Ross was very glad to hear that his father will be joining him.

"Looks like my boy grew up while I wasn't looking...He's tougher than I thought. He doesn't need my help. I've raised him as best I could, but he's right. I've nothing to fear. I should fight. I will fight." Garcia said.

 _And with that, Ross and his father, Garcia, has joined the group. After that, they continued their journey to find Ephraim. One night..._

"Ephraim..." Eirika thought about his brother.

 _And then, we see a flashback involving Ephraim teaching her sister how to fight using a sword. Nevertheless, she could remember those times...before he went missing, that is._

"Oops, beg your pardon" A boy can be seen bumping into her.

"Hey!"

 _Seth came in running when he heard her voice._

"Princess, are you all right?" Seth asked.

"Y-yes...Someone bumped into me is all. I was jarred." Eirika answered.

"Hmm? Your Highness, where is your bracelet?" Seth noticed that Eirika's bracelet was gone.

"My bracelet? It's...gone." Eirika was shocked to see her bracelet gone. "Where could it be? Did that man-"

"I'll find him!" Seth said confidently.

 _And with that, Seth informed the group that her bracelet has been stolen and must find the thief. They went ahead and find the thief until they finally pinpoint as to where he is: The Bandit's Stronghold. Inside it, we see a man wearing a red mask and a red jacket, with the shirt underneath resembling what a gentleman would wear._

"Heh, this place is full of treasure. I better make sure I took all of them before they noticed me..." The man said.

 _He then went to take every single treasure he could find in the stronghold. But, just as he's about to get the last treasure, he was being spotted by one of the bandits._

"Hold it right there! What do you think you're doing?!" The bandit demanded.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm stealing all your treasures!" The man answered.

"A thief, eh? Those treasures belong to Bazba. Hand it over or you're gonna die!" The bandit said as he takes out his axe.

"I don't think it's gonna happen..." He said before taking out what appears to be a gun.

 _The bandit tried to hit the thief with the axe, but he manage to dodge it by backflipping out of the way. He then fired a shot at the bandit and was easily taken out._

"These guys are way too easy to take out..." The man said.

 _He then took the last treasure and storm off the base. But then, he was surrounded by the bandits before he could come out of the base._

"Did you really think you're getting out of here with our treasure?! Not a chance, buddy!" The bandit boss said.

"I guess I have no choice here..." He then took out what appears to be a miniature jet. "Kaitou Change!"

 _He inserts the jet into the side of the gun that he's holding._

 **RED! 0-1-0! MASQUERAISE!**

 _He then flips the gun upward so that the jet is now on the upper part._

 **KAITOU CHANGE!**

 _He then fires it in front of him and then, a card appears. He is now transforming into Lupin Red!  
_

 **LUPINRANGER~!**

"W-Who are you?! You're no ordinary thief!" The bandit boss said.

"I'm a Phantom Thief and here's a little bit of warning: These treasure you got, they're all mine!" Lupin Red said.

 _He then proceeds to fight off the bandit forces. Meanwhile, outside the stronghold, Eirika and the group has arrived._

"This must be their stronghold." Sento said.

"Yes. We must break through the stronghold in order to find Colm." Eirika nodded.

"Not only that, but we must find the thief and retrieve Her Highness' bracelet back." Franz added.

"Alright, let's go, everyone!" Eirika declared.

 _Back inside the stronghold, Lupin Red managed to take out some of the bandits._

"You're not half bad, phantom thief. Why don't you join us? We could use your assets in Bazba's Bandits." The bandit boss asked.

"Me? Join you? Sorry, but I already have a team of my own." Lupin Red declined.

"Is that so? Then you can just die!"

 _But before he could attack Lupin Red, he was interrupted by one of the bandits._

"Boss! We've got intruders!" The bandit informed the boss.

"What?!" The boss was surprised about this.

"What should we do?" The bandit asked.

"Send more reinforcements! Let's give them a warm welcome!" The boss asked before turning his attention to Lupin Red. "I'll deal with you later. For now, my minions should take care of you!"

 _Then, more bandits showed up and surround Lupin Red before the boss left to take care of the intruders outside._

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for Chapter 3. As you can see, Lupin Red from Lupinranger VS Patranger has arrived in the land of Magvel. As to why, you'll soon find out...**

 **That's it for now. And I'll be seeing you in Chapter 4.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Retrieving the Bracelet

**Chapter 4: Retrieving the Bracelet**

 _We see Eirika and company breaking through the walls that are breakable in the stronghold. When they reach the first room, they were greeted by an army of bandits._

"This is as far as you can go for you!" The bandit told them.

"Oh, great. They know we're here..." Sento frowned.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of them." Seth told them. "Princess, you should go on ahead with Sento and Neimi."

"Right." Eirika nodded. "Let's go, Sento. Neimi."

 _As Seth and others distracted the bandits by fighting them, Eirika, Sento and Neimi took this opportunity to proceed to the next room. Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, we see Lupin Red taking out the last bandit all by himself._

"This should be the last of them." Lupin Red said. "I better get out of here before-"

 _Before he could finish, a bandit planned an ambush attack on Lupin Red, but someone hit the bandit before he could land an attack on him, taking him out. Lupin Red looked to his left and find the boy who stole Eirika's bracelet standing there._

"Who are you?" Lupin Red asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Are you one of Bazba's minions?" The boy answered.

"No. Are you?" Lupin Red asked back as he points his gun at him.

"Of course not! Why would I save you from a bandit if I'm with them?" The boy said.

"You do have a point." Lupin Red lowered his gun.

"If you're not with Bazba, then what are you doing here?" The boy asked.

"I don't know. I just stumbled upon this fortress and I decided to steal some treasure inside." Lupin Red answered.

"So, you're a thief..." The boy said. "Tell me this, you wouldn't happen to have the hand mirror with you by any chance?"

"Hand mirror? Hmm...No, I don't remember seeing any hand mirrors around here, why do you ask?" Lupin Red responded.

"I see..." The boy was distraught. "That must mean that the bandits still had it."

"Is that why you're here? To retrieve a hand mirror?" Lupin Red asked.

"Yes. That hand mirror was very important to Neimi. Those bandits of Bazba stole it from her and I'm here to take it back!" The boy said.

"Heh, I liked your guts. "Alright, I'll help you out. I happen to encounter the boss while I was here. Perhaps he has the hand mirror that you're looking for."

"Then let's go find him!" The boy said.

 _And with that, Lupin Red and the boy exited the room where they came from. When they proceeded to the next room, they find Neimi ahead._

"C-Colm..." Neimi called.

"Neimi?! What are you doing here? I told you to wait for me, didn't I?" Colm asked.

"I couldn't...It's too dangerous. Besides, I've got someone to help me find you." Neimi told him.

"Neimi!" A voice can be heard.

 _Then, Eirika and Sento entered the room._

"Phew, thank goodness you're safe." Eirika express relief that she's safe.

"I-I'm sorry I worried you two...I just thought I heard Colm's voice and ran off on my own..." Neimi apologized.

"It's okay, as long as you're safe and sound." Sento reassured Neimi.

 _Lupin Red looked at Build and he seems to recognized him._

"Eh? Is that you, Sento?" Lupin Red asked.

"Kairi? What are you doing here?" Sento ased.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing..." Lupin Red said.

"Sento, you know this guy?" Eirika asked.

"Yes. That's Kairi, also known as Lupin Red. He's one of the people that aided me in protecting the world as a Kamen Rider." Sento explained.

"I see..." Eirika nodded.

 _Eirika then looked at Colm and was shocked to see that it was the same boy who stole her bracelet._

"You! You're the one who stole my bracelet!" Eirika points at him.

"W-What?" Neimi was shocked. "C-Colm, is that true?"

"I see, so you're a thief too..." Lupin Red said as he took out the bracelet from him.

"What? How did you-" Colm was surprised about this.

"And here I thought you were just looking for the hand mirror..." Lupin Red said before approaching Eirika. "Here's the bracelet."

 _Lupin Red gave the bracelet back to Eirika, which she accepted._

"T-Thank you." Eirika thanked Lupin Red.

"You're welcome." Lupin Red said to her. "Now that we got out of the way, how about we find the boss of this hideout? Chances are, he might have Neimi's hand mirror."

"That's why we're here. To take down the bandit leader." Sento said.

"Then, let's go!" Lupin Red declared.

 _And with that, Eirika, Sento, Neimi, Colm and Kairi all ventured through the room to find the bandit boss. Eventually, they finally reached the boss' room._

"So, you've finally came..." The bandit boss said.

"Here's a little bit of warning: Whatever treasure you have in your possession, we're here to take it." Lupin Red answered.

"Ha! If you want this, then you'll have to go through my minions first!" The bandit boss as he snaps his finger.

 _And, all of a sudden, five bandits came to his aid and goes into fighting stance._

"Stay behind me, Neimi." Colm told her.

"Attack!" The bandit boss ordered.

 _The battle begins. While Eirika, Colm, Sento and Kairi engage them in close combat, Neimi stayed behind and used her bow to shoot arrows at the bandit. After Eirika took the bandit that attacked her, she then proceeds to face the boss._

"So, you really wanna die so badly, little girl?" The bandit boss asked.

"Bazba, you have destroyed the village of Ide long enough! For their sake, I will stop you here!" Eirika said.

 _But he managed to parry the attack with his axe. He then retaliated with his axe, but she managed to sidestep out of the way. But when she attempts to attack, she slipped._

"What's the matter? Done already?" The bandit boss asked.

"Eirika!" Sento screamed.

 _At this moment, Lupin Red took out the Scissors Dial Fighter and inserted into his VS Changer._

 **SCISSORS! 9-6-3! MASQUERAISE!**

 _He then twists the gun so that the Dial Fighter is now in the upper part of the gun and fires it._

 **KAITOU BOOST!**

 _He is now equipped with the Scissor Shield and used it to block the attack from Bazba, saving Eirika in the process._

"What?!" The bandit boss was surprised.

 _He then kicks him in the belly, sending him flying towards a nearby wall. Lupin Red then turns her attention to Eirika._

"Are you okay?" Lupin Red asked as he lends her a hand.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Eirika thanked him for the second time.

 _Then, Bazba stands up and was angry for interfering._

"You will pay for this!" Bazba ranted.

 _He then charged towards Lupin Red with his axe, but he blocked it with his own Lupin Sword. Colm saw the hand mirror in Bazba's pocket and took this opportunity to take it from him._

"Ha! You missed!" The bandit smirked.

"To be fair, I wasn't aiming for you..." Colm said as he showed the hand mirror.

"What?! How did you-" Bazba was surprised.

"Well done, Colm." Lupin Red praised him.

 _Then, Lupin Red jumped out of the way and we see Eirika charging in and stabs Bazba with her rapier._

"I'm the...mighty...Bazba...This ain't-" His last words before dying.

 _Then, the five then gathered at Eirika's side._

"Is it over?" Sento asked.

"I think so." Eirika answered. "Now, the village can finally find peace..."

"Yeah..." Sento nodded.

"Princess!"

 _The group looked behind them to see Seth and the rest of the group entering the room._

"Are you okay, Princess?" Seth asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Seth." Eirika said.

"You!" Seth looks at Colm. "Return Her Highness' bracelet at once!"

"There's no need for that, Seth. He already gave it back to me." Eirika told Seth as she showed the bracelet to him.

"I see..."

"Alright, now that the bandits are gone, I suggest we get outta here." Kairi suggested.

"And who might you be?" Seth asked.

"We'll explain later. Right now, we need to get out of here." Eirika told him.

* * *

 _And with that, the group managed to get out of the bandit's stronghold. Later, we see Sento and Kairi discussing about something._

"So, what brings you here?" Sento asked.

"I don't know." Kairi answered. "When I was searching for the Lupin Magnum, the most powerful Lupin Collection piece, I ran into a portal and Goodie goes through it. I decided to follow him into the portal and all of a sudden, I'm in this strange land."

"But why you chose to follow him?" Sento asked again.

"Because without him, we can't perform our finisher nor can we form LupinKaiser when needed. The same goes for the Patrangers." Kairi explained.

"I see..." Sento nodded. "But what about the others that you left behind?"

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure they already got the Lupin Magnum while I was gone." Kairi said confidently.

 _Then, Eirika approached both Sento and Kairi._

"There you are, Sento. I was looking all over you." Eirika told him.

"Oh, what is it?" Sento asked.

"Well, we're about to depart to Serafew, the closest town from here. Once we cross that, we're entering the Grado territory." Eirika said.

"Wow, we're nearing Grado already? That was fast." Sento was surprised.

"I know." Eirika chuckled. "We must get going."

"Right." Sento nodded.

 _Eirika then noticed that Kairi next to him._

"Oh, you must be Kairi. Nice to meet you, I'm Eirika, the princess of Renais." Eirika bowed her head.

"Wait, you're a princess?" Kairi was surprised.

"Yes. Is it not obvious?" Eirika asked.

"Uh...Not really. I just...don't expect a princess to fight on her own, that's all." Kairi said.

"Well, in any case, thank you for not only protecting me from Bazba, but to retrieve my bracelet from Colm and gave it back to me." Eirika bowed once again.

"Hey, no problem, princess. I'm just glad I could help." Kairi said.

"Oh, you don't have to be formal with me. Just call me Eirika." Eirika told him. "Anyway, I'll be waiting with the others."

 _Eirika leaves to where the rest of the group are._

"You know, for a princess, she's...pretty cute." Kairi admitted. "Perhaps more cuter than Umika and Tsukasa combined."

"I agree..." Sento nodded in agreement. "So, will you join us?"

 _Sento then lends a handshake with Kairi._

"Well, if this journey will lead me to finding GoodStriker, then I guess I don't mind joining." Kairi happily obliged.

 _And with that, Kairi officially joined the group. And it looks like their next stop is Serafew, the border between Renais and Grado. Will the group be able to cross safely into the Grado territory? Or will they be struggling to get across?_

* * *

 **Somewhere...**

 _In a village somewhere, we see a bunch of Grado soldiers attacking the houses. But then, a man can be seen walking around. He's wearing a brown jacket, has brown hair and seems to be holding a belt, which he equips right away. He then took out what it appears to be a jelly pouch and twists the lid. He then inserts it into the belt._

 **ROBOT JELLY!**

* * *

 **A/N: And there you go, that's Chapter 4. Many things have happened in this chapter. In addition to Colm and Neimi joining, we also have Kairi joining as well. Looks like another Rider will show up in future chapters, so stay tuned for that.**

 **As to why Sento and Kairi know each other, I only have one reason: Super Hero Time! That's all.**

 **I'll be seeing you guys in Chapter 5.**


	6. Chapter 5 - The Fiends Appeared!

**Chapter 5: Ancient Horrors**

 _After dealing with the bandit stronghold, the group managed to arrive in Serafew._

"We're approaching Serafew, at the border of Renais and Grado. Once we cross, we'll be in Grado...Renvall won't be much further." Seth informed the group.

"That is...assuming we can cross the border without mishap..." Eirika said.

"From what we've seen, I don't think we'll make it there without running into trouble." Kairi said.

"Kairi's right, though. We best be prepared just in case if we ran into Grado soldiers." Sento nodded.

"Oh! Look! Over there!"

 _Eirika points to the strange figures that has been scattered throughout Serafew._

"Those strange figures...What...what are they?" Eirika asked. "Are they human?"

"I've never seen anything like it. What could they be?" Seth wondered.

"Whatever it is, we must not let these monsters run rampant on this village!" Sento said.

"Couldn't agree with you more..." Kairi said as he takes out the Red Dial Fighter.

 _Sento slots in the Ninja and Comic FullBottle into the Build Driver while Kairi slots in the Red Dial Fighter into the VS Changer._

 **NINJA! COMIC! BEST MATCH!**

 **RED!**

 _Then, Sento starts cranking the lever while Kairi twists the knob of the Red Dial Fighter. Afterwards, he twists the gun so that the Dial Fighter is now in the upper position of the gun._

 **0-1-0! MASQUERAISE! KAITOU CHANGE!**

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!" Sento shouted.

"Kaitou Change!" Kairi shouted.

 **SHINOBI NO ENTERTAINER! NINNIN COMIC! YEAH!**

 **LUPINRANGER~!**

 _And with that, Sento and Kairi transformed into Kamen Rider Build: NinninComic Form and Lupin Red, respectively._

"W-Wow, they actually transformed..." Colm was impressed.

"Sento, is that a new Best Match form?" Eirika asked.

"Yep. I called this the Ninnin Comic Form. It's been a while since I've last used this form." Sento answered.

"Heh. You never failed to impress me, Sento." Eirika chuckled.

"Wait, Kairi uses a completely different device to transform..." Neimi noticed.

"Yeah, why is that?" Colm added.

"That's because we're from two different...factions, I should say." Sento tried explaining. "I'm a Kamen Rider and he's...uh...what are you called again?"

"I don't know. A Sentai Ranger, I guess..." Kairi answered.

"Right. I'm a Kamen Rider and he's a Sentai Ranger." Sento repeated.

"Is that so?" Eirika asked.

"Wait, something's coming this way." Gilliam noticed someone coming in their direction.

"Travelers, you must listen to me! The ancient forest of Za'ha is dangerous." The man told them. "Head south and pass through this place before the fiends surround you!"

"Who are you?" Eirika asked the man.

"My name is Artur." The man introduced himself. "The temple has assigned me the task of cleansing the forest of these...things. There are so many of the fiends, though. I wonder if I stand much chance alone."

"So, if you would, please flee now while you have the chance." Artur ordered the group.

"Fiends? You're not talking about the same fiends that served the ancient Demon King? That can't be right...They're nothing but legends and fairy tales..." Eirika asked.

"Yes, I felt the same when I heard. And yet here they are. This place is filled with them." Artur answered. "I wonder how far they've spread...Surely they're not in Renais alone."

"But...why are they here? How?" Eirika asked.

"Beware, Your Highness! Something approaches!" Seth told her.

 _One of the monsters approached the group._

"Please allow me to deal with this." Artur said to the group. "Evil shade! May the blessed light drive you from this land!"

 _Then, we see Artur used a lightning tome and summons a bolt of lightning at the monster. The monster was defeated easily._

"So, you're a magic user, huh. Well, at least you're not using rings to perform a spell." Sento was quite impressed.

"...Or a phone." Kairi added.

"We ought to help. He can't fight them all alone. Do you have orders?" Seth asked Eirika.

 _Before Eirika could issue an order, Artur interrupts them._

"One of my companions is in that village to the south. If any of you can get there swiftly, I implore you to watch over her safety." Artur told them.

"Right. But which one of us can get there without engaging these fiends?" Eirika asked.

"I'll do it." Kairi told her. "I should be able to get into the other side without engaging these monsters."

"Alright, I'm counting on you, Kairi." Eirika agreed to the plan. "The rest of us should help Artur take out the fiends."

"Now, shall we begin the experiment?" Sento said his usual catchphrase.

 _And with that, Kairi left the group to find Artur's companion while the rest engages the fiends. As the battle started, three more people showed up in the other side of the field. One's a female troubadour with green hair and white armor, the second is a man with green hair and is wearing a bulky armor. And finally, there's a man with brown hair wearing a brown jacket with a blue cloth underneath._

"Oh my! Those travelers are besieged by the agents of evil!" The girl said.

"Ha ha ha! Right you are, Lady L'Arachel!" The berserker laughed.

"I cannot allow this to happen! Come! We must charge down these cliffs and rush to their aid!" The girl said.

"We charge down these cliffs, and the only thing we'll be rushing to is death." The brown-haired man told her. "How about we find us a nice, gentle path down, hm?"

"Ah, yes. Well, let us hurry nonetheless. I simpy cannot abide those wicked beasts running amok!" The girl told them.

 _Meanwhile, Kairi managed to get to the village where Artur's companion is._

"So, this is it..." Kairi said before entering the village.

 _There, he finds that the village remained intact, despite being surrounded by fiends. While wandering around, he finds a girl with purple hair approaching him._

"Hm?" Kairi wondered why she approached him.

"You're a rather strange one. I've never seen someone like you, are you perhaps not from around here?" She asked.

"Uhh..." Kairi couldn't respond at all.

"Nevertheless, your flesh shows no sign of putrefaction. It seems you're not a revenant." The girl concluded. "I've decided to join you in battle now."

"Wait, are you the companion of Artur?" Kairi asked.

"Yes." The girl nodded. "My name is Lute. I'm a mage of superior wisdom and rare ability. I've been reading up on these revenants. They are, quite simply, no match for me. I am superior after all."

 _And with that, the girl named Lute goes outside the village to deal with the fiends._

" _What a weird kid..._ " Kairi said before following Lute.

 _Meanwhile, the battle still continues. The group managed to take out some of the fiends, however, as Sento and Eirika defeated the fiends in front of them, a group of them surrounded the two. However, they were easily decimated by the timely arrival of Lute and Kairi._

"Looks like you guys could use a little help..." Kairi told them.

"Thanks, Kairi. I owe you one." Sento thanked him.

 _Then, the group gathered around and discuss the fiends that they just fought._

"We've killed all the monsters. Still, we'd best burn the bones to ash to be sure they don't return." Seth informed.

"I still can't believe what we've been fighting here...I'd thought those fiends nothing more than myth and legend." Eirika said.

"Those revenants are said to be the least of the dark creatures. And yet, the weakest of them could outmatch any normal man. We cannot take this enemy lightly."

"Oh, yes. There are much worse than those revenants and the entombed..." Lute said. "Let's see, there's the bonewalkers, mauthe doogs, gargoyles, baels... Why, I'll bet you just about any creature of lore could be walking again."

"Well, thankfully, Kairi and I are getting used to fighting these kinds of monsters, so this should pose no threat to us." Sento said.

"O divine light, show me...Is this a sign of dark days to come?" Artur wondered.

"Princess Eirika, perhaps it would be wise to return to Frelia and regroup. Pressing forward seems foolish in light of recent events." Seth told her. "We cannot face both Grado's forces and more of those terrible things."

"Seth, I follow your point, and nothing would please me more than running for safety. But what of my brother? He and his men are trapped in the same situation we are. I know full well that I may be leading us into even greater danger, but with Sento and Kairi around, I'm pretty sure we're gonna find my brother in no time. Please try to understand."

"I do, my princess, and I vow to see you through this safely." Seth answered.

 _Then, all of a sudden, the three people that watched the battle recently has arrived._

"Aha! Foul creatures, beware! I, L'Arachel, bestow upon you the honor of banishment at my blessed hands!" The girl said.

"Uh..." Sento couldn't react to what she says.

"Oh, where are the monsters?" The girl asked them.

"Well, we just finished..." Eirika answered.

"Ah, glad tidings indeed! The heavens must be rejoicing! I am...a tad disappointed however." The girl said. "After all, I did rush all the way here to show you the splendor of my might."

"Gwah ha ha! It's a real shame, innit, Lady L'Arachel?!" The berserker laughed once again.

"What's shameful is the way you drag us around the countryside." The brown-haired man added.

"Pardon me, but...who are you?" Eirika asked.

"Since you ask, please allow me to introduce myself." The girl answered. "It is I, the true light and glory of the sacred realm of Rausten..."

"Stop! Lady L'Arachel, you mustn't continue! You cannot reveal your true identity here!" The berserker told her.

"Oh, yes, you're right. Oh, I get so careless sometimes!" L'Arachel said. "Now, I must ride off in anonymity. Oh, how beautifully romantic!"

"Uh...Right." Eirika nodded.

"Fare thee well, strangers. Perhaps our paths will cross again." L'Arachel said to them before the three left.

"What was that about?" Eirika asked.

"I have no idea..." Sento answered.

* * *

 **Sento and Kairi - C Support**

 _We see Kairi cleaning up his VS Changer and the Red Dial Fighter while sitting down in the camp. Then, Sento approached him, as if he has something to say._

"Kairi, do you have a minute?" Sento asked.

"Uh, yeah. What is it?" Kairi asked back.

"How are things in your end?" Sento asked.

"Well, a lot of things happened." Kairi answered. "Aside from getting more Lupin Collection pieces, we've managed to beat the Gangler with 5 locks."

"And by we, you mean the Lupinrangers and Patrangers?" Sento asked.

"Yeah...as much as I hate to admit..." Kairi answered.

"So, you and Keiichiro still don't get along?" Sento asked.

"Perhaps, but I feel like he has grown to trust us, especially after we team up for the second time." Kairi answered.

"That's great. Maybe one day, you and Keiichiro might actually get along for real and you two might grow to become the best of friends."

"But that still doesn't change the fact that he's still hot-blooded." Kairi said.

"Well, that's one thing you can't take away from a person..." Sento agreed.

"Well, it's nighttime already. How about we continue this discussion tomorrow?" Kairi suggested.

"Yeah, you're right." Sento nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for Chapter 5. Yeah, not a lot has happened in this chapter, other than they recruited Artur and the MLG mage, Lute. (or xX_L00T_Xx)**

 **And yeah, I added a support conversation between Sento and Kairi, because why not? Also, can you spot a reference to a certain Kamen Rider and Super Sentai show in this chapter?**

 **That's it for now and I'll be seeing you in Chapter 6.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Kazumin's Return

**Chapter 6: Kazumin's Return**

 _After defeating the fiends in Za'ha Forest, the group finally arrived in the border town of Serafew._

"It's been so long since I last visited Serafew. My brother and I used to pass through here en route to Grado. I remember the harmony in which the people of both countries lived. No walls divided our borders. No soldiers stood guard in high towers." Eirika said. "This border town...It was to me a symbol of the trust between Grado and Renais."

"And now, it is firmly under the thumb of Grado's emperor." Seth said.

"The peace I remember in this city...It seems like something from another time...It seems lost now...Forever." Eirika said.

"The city doesn't seem to be very heavily patrolled..." Seth noticed.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. It's as if this city is somehow empty..." Sento noticed as well.

"They must feel it's not worth guarding with Castle Renais under their control." Seth thought.

"Well, that actually makes sense." Sento nodded.

"We must try to not draw attention to ourselves. The west gate is undermanned." Seth told the group.

"Pardon me, may I ask you a question?"

 _Then, a man approached the group._

"What is it?" Eirika asked.

"I'm looking for someone. Have you seen a girl with indigo hair?" The man asked.

"Indigo hair? No...Sorry." Eirika told the man.

"Hmm...Thank you. Sorry to intrude."

 _Then, the man took his leave._

"There was something very odd about that man, wouldn't you say?" Eirika asked.

"Uh...what was so odd about him?" Kairi was confused by her statement.

"He did seem unusual. He didn't strike me as a Grado spy, but..." Seth said.

"I'm pretty sure that was just a normal guy looking for someone..." Kairi reassured them.

"You're right..." Eirika nodded.

"Catch her! Don't let her escape!" A voice can be heard in the distance.

"That way! She went that way!" Another voice can be heard.

"What's that?" Eirika wondered.

"It's coming from over there." Seth points out.

 _Back in the village, we see a woman with blonde hair running away from someone. Then, a bunch of Grado soldiers came in after her._

"Traitor Natasha! Surrender peacefully! Come quietly, and you may have the chance to explain yourself before His Majesty!" One of Grado's soldier demanded.

"Wait, please! You must listen to me!" The girl told them.

"Take her!" The soldier commanded.

"No, you must believe me! The emperor is not himself. You MUST be able to see that!" The girl begged them.

"Impugn the emperor at your peril! We've been ordered to execute you if you offer any resistance. But your words condemn you!" The soldier told her.

"Hey! What's with all the ruckus here?" A voice can be heard.

 _Then, a brown-haired man can be seen approaching them from the upper side of the village._

"What do you think you're doing with that woman?" The man asked.

"Why do you care?!" The soldier asked. "Get him!"

 _The soldier tried to attack the man, but he dodged their attacks and retaliated by kicking them. The other one also tried to attack him, but he blocked it and throws him towards the soldiers that he just kicked._

"Man, this is getting annoying..." He said before taking out what seems to be a transformation belt and equips it into his waist.

 **SCLASH DRIVER!**

 _He then takes out what it seems to be a jelly pouch and twists it's lid before inserting it into the Sclash Driver._

 **ROBOT JELLY!**

 _Then, he starts pointing at them and says:_

"Henshin!"

 _He then push the Activate Wrench of the Sclash Driver downwards._

 **TSUBURERU! NAGARERU! AFUREDERU!** **ROBOT IN GREASE! BRRAAAAA!**

 _And with that, he transformed into Kamen Rider Grease!_

"You...What are you?!" The soldier demanded.

"I am Kamen Rider...Grease! I'll crush you with the fire burning in my heart!" He introduced himself.

 _Grease charged towards the Grado soldiers. As he fights them, he managed to get near to the girl._

"Get out of here!" Grease told her.

"But-" The girl said.

"Don't worry, I can handle them somehow. You need to get out of here!" Grease reassured her.

 _At this point, Eirika and company arrived to see what the commotion is all about._

"That cleric is a traitor to the throne of Grado? What madness is this?" Eirika asked.

 _As Natasha tries to run away after Grease distracted the soldiers, she ran into Eirika's group._

"Ah..." Natasha was surprised.

"Are you all right?" Eirika asked.

"Who are you?" Natasha asked.

"I'm from Renais. Why are these Grado men after you?" Eirika asked her.

"You're from Renais...Oh!" Natasha express relief that she encountered someone from Renais. "I have something I must tell you. It's about Grado-"

"Wait, Grado soldiers are coming this way..." Eirika asked.

 _Then, several Grado soldiers coming from another side of the village arrived._

"Well, that can't be helped...Let's transform, Kairi." Sento told Kairi.

"Yeah." Kairi nodded as he takes out the Red Dial Fighter.

 **RABBIT TANK! YEAH!**

 **LUPINRANGER~!**

 _And with that, they engaged the incoming Grado soldiers that Grease somehow overlooked. Natasha noticed that both Sento and Kairi can transform as well._

"You guys can transform as well?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Kairi asked.

"Then, you two must be an ally of the one that saved me." Natasha answered.

"The one who saved you? Who was it?" Eirika asked.

"I believe he goes by the name of Grease..." Natasha asked.

"Wait, did you just say Grease?" Sento asked.

"Yes. He saved me from the Grado soliders that were after me." Natasha answered.

 _Realizing that one of his friends is alive, he rushed into where Grease was._

"Sento, wait!" Eirika reached out to him.

"Don't worry, Eirika. I'll go after him." Kairi reassured him.

 _Kairi then chased after Sento. Meanwhile, Grease managed to take out some of the Grado soldiers. Then, Sento and Kairi arrived in the battle and he was shocked to find that Grease was indeed alive._

"Kazumin, is that you?" Sento asked.

"Sento? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I thought you died..." Sento thought.

"That's what I thought too...But for some reason, I was brought here instead." Kazumi explained. "What even is this land? It doesn't sound like I'm in Japan at all."

"I'll explain the details later. Right now, we must focus on these Grado soldiers." Sento told him.

"Oh, yeah. These guys are after that woman, so I distracted them so that she can get away." Kazumi said.

"Don't worry about that woman, Kazumin. She's safe with Eirika and the group." Sento reassured him.

"So, you're here too, huh?" Kazumi said to Kairi.

"Yeah. But I have my own reasons as to why I'm here." Kairi told him.

"Is that so? Well, it's good to know that you guys are here. I'm starting to feel all alone around here..." Kazumi told them.

 _And then, they resumed their fight against the Grado soldiers. Soon, they were joined by Eirika and the rest of the group. But, there was someone alongside Natasha: a red-haired man wielding a Killing Edge._

"Whoa, who are these people?" Kazumi asked.

"Don't worry, they're my allies." Sento answered.

"Looks like we came here in time." Franz said.

"Let's take out the remaining Grado soldiers before they could cause more harm!" Eirika commanded.

 _The group then proceeds to fight the Grado soldiers. Meanwhile, we see the red-haired man engaging one of the Grado soldiers._

"You dare betray us?!" The soldier asked.

"Sorry, boys. But I've changed my mind...From now on, I shall protect the traitor from you guys!" He answered.

"Then you will pay for ever betraying us...with your blood!" The soldier said.

 _The soldier attacked him with his axe, but he managed to dodge the attack. He retaliates with a fast strike from his sword, taking him out instantly._

"Well, that was easy...Guess that wasn't your lucky day, huh?" He told them.

 _Meanwhile, the group managed to gain the upper hand against the Grado soldiers and after a long battle, the Grado soldiers were no more._

"That was a tight spot." Eirika said.

"Yes, yes it was...Thank you very much." Natasha thanked the group before turning his attention to Kazumi. "And you too..."

"It's no big deal. I'm glad I was there when that happened..." Kazumi told her.

"Sento, who's that?" Eirika asked.

"I'm Kazumi Sawatari, also known as Kamen Rider Grease. Just call me Kazumin." Kazumi introduced himself to the group.

"So, you're a Kamen Rider too, like Sento." Eirika said.

"Yeah. He and I go way back, right Kazumin?" Sento asked.

"That's right." Kazumi nodded.

"Anyways, you're from Grado right?" Seth asked Natasha.

"Yes. My name is Natasha. I was a servant of the people at Grado's Imperial Temple." Natasha introduced herself.

"Then why the trouble with the soldiers? Would you tell us your story?" Seth asked.

"A few days past, my mentor was arrested without warning. They executed him. They said he was a traitor...But those were false accusations." Natasha explained. "The emperor had him killed, a holy man, to keep him silent."

"Keep him silent?" Seth asked.

"Yes. My mentor told me with his final breath. The emperor plans to destroy the Sacred Stones." Natasha told them.

"The Sacred Stones? Destroy them?" Eirika asked.

"Sacred Stones? What's that?" Sento asked.

"As you must know, the Sacred Stones drove back the power of evil long ago." Natasha explained. "Even now, each of our nations is home to one of these legendary treasures. There's one in my homeland, Grado, and one in your Renais..."

"Treasures, huh?" Kairi thought.

"Yes, the Sacred Stone of Renais is still housed in our royal temple." Eirika said.

"The emperor plans to destroy the five stones, one by one..." Natasha continued.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Seth asked. "Legend says the Sacred Stones are even now all that keeps evil at bay!"

"I cannot begin to guess his motives..." Natasha answered. "You must know, our emperor was a gentle man. But one day, he changed. Utterly. Before my mentor died, he said the keepers of the Sacred Stones must be warned. I tried to slip across the border, but the soldiers spotted me..."

"Is that what happened...What do you think, Seth?" Eirika asked.

"I think we can trust no one from Grado. Not in these times. Not without proof. However, if what she says is true, we cannot ignore the danger we face. Destroying the Sacred Stones...We cannot allow that to happen." Seth answered.

"I agree. If only we knew if there were some reason for the emperor's actions. I must tell you, her story chills me to the bone. I pray it is false..." Eirika nodded.

"What's wrong, Sento?" Kazumi asked as he saw Sento worried.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this..." Sento answered.

* * *

 **Renvall...**

 _We see Ephraim and his group running away from the wyvern force._

"Did we lost them?" Ephraim asked.

"Yeah, I think so..." One of his allies answered.

"Wait, someone catch up to us..." Ephraim said.

 _Then, we see Banjo running to their direction and stopped when he finds them._

"You...You're that man from earlier!" Ephraim recognized him.

"Can...someone tell me what's going on? Who are those people and where the hell am I?" Banjo asked them.

"Please, calm down..." Ephraim told him. "For now, we need to get away from Grado's forces and then, we'll explain what's going on. Okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." Banjo nodded.

"Alright, now let's get outta here before they could spot us." Ephraim said.

 _And with that, Banjo join's Ephraim's group as they ran away from the Grado's soldiers, who are still chasing them._

* * *

 **A/N: And that's Chapter 6. And you read it right, Kazumin has joined the party! Oh, and Banjo joined Ephraim's party.**

 **That's it for now. And I'll be seeing you in Chapter 7.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Good Striker has Arrived!

**Chapter 7: Good Striker has Arrived!**

 _After defeating the Grado Soldiers that were after Natasha in Serafew and Kazumi officially joining the group, Eirika and her group continued their journey to find Eirika's brother, Ephraim. However, Sento sensed something..._

"Hmm...Something's not right here..." Sento said.

"Yeah. This place looks empty..." Kairi nodded.

"Not to mention there's a fog surrounding this place..." Kazumi added. "I can't even see a damn thing around here."

"But still, we must push forward. My brother needs me." Eirika told them.

"I know, Eirika." Sento told her. "Alright, I guess we're going to get through this, even if there's a thick fog around us..."

 _But then, someone came out out of nowhere..._

"Ha ha ha...Princess Eirika of Renais! Accept your fate! You have nowhere to flee!" The man laughed.

"What?! Who are you? And where...where did you come from?" Eirika asked.

"You're as beautiful as I'd heard...And you're even wearing your bracelet." He said. "I suppose we should begin there. Would you surrender your lovely little trinket?"

"My bracelet...Why do you want it?" Eirika asked.

"His Majesty desires it. That's reason enough." He answered. "Once I present it to him, he will make me a general, and I will be famous."

"Really? The reason you want the bracelet is to become famous? You must be out of your mind." Kairi chuckled.

"Come, hand it over. Do it quickly, and I'll leave you alive." He demanded.

"Princess Eirika, you will do no such thing." Seth told her.

"Of course not." Eirika said.

"Obedience will save you pain. You came all this way to aid Prince Ephraim, have you not?" He asked. "A fool's errand. Ephraim fell before the empire's might. As we speak he wastes away in a cell in Renvall, meekly awaiting his execution."

"My brother?!" Eirika was shocked to hear that. "You lie! A pitiful worm like you could never defeat my brother!"

"She's right! There's no way he could be defeated that easily!" Sento agreed.

"You need to come up with an excuse better than that." Kazumi told him.

"Bah. Protest all you like. It does not change the truth. Ephraim has lost, and it was Grado that defeated him!" He said.

"You're not going to acquiesce, are you? Very well. Bring me the child."

 _Then, a child came out of nowhere besides the man._

"H-Help me..." The child begged.

"Ah!" Eirika gasped in shock.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sento asked.

"Look familiar? She's a citizen of your precious Renais." He said. "Do it, or the child dies!"

"Alright, I've had enough of this guy. I'd say we should take him out and-" Kazumi suggested before Eirika interrupted.

"No, wait..." Eirika told him.

 _Eirika proceeds to give the bracelet to the man._

"You win. But I must have your word the child will suffer no harm." Eirika told him.

"Princess, wait. That bracelet-" Seth said.

"It's not worth a child's life. Forgive me, Seth." Eirika said.

"Eirika..." Sento said.

"Yes, there can be no mistaking it! Next, your weapons. Take them off and hand them over. Especially those strange things you three have." He demanded.

"You got what you wanted, now you want us to drop our weapons?!" Kairi asked.

"No. Surrendering our weapons would be tantamount to suicide. You demand too much of us." Seth told him.

"I see years of peace and idleness have not dulled the wits of all Renais' knights." He said. "Well then, my hostage has no more use to me, does she? Ah, such a waste."

"Wait a moment...I've just had a delicious idea. Have you heard of the giant spiders prowling about this region?" He asked. "They'd appreciate a nice, hot meal, wouldn't you agree?"

"You can't-" Eirika begged.

"Oh, that's just going too far!" Kazumi told him.

"You're just as worse as Evolt!" Sento shouted.

"I won't let you do that! Not on our watch!" Kairi said.

"Nooo!" The girl shouted.

"Ha ha! This will be a delight to watch! These fools will curse the day they were born to Renais!" The man laughed.

"Why...why would you...How can you do such a thing?" Eirika asked.

"This is WAR! There are no rules here! In war, you can do anything! Anything!" The man answered. "You curs of Renais have lost! Your idiotic ravings mean nothing..."

"Enough. Hold your tongue." Eirika told the man.

"Wha...what?!" The man was shocked.

"I...We, the people of Renais, have long honored our allegiance with the Grado Empire. And you invaded without warning. You ravaged our land. You killed my father..." Eirika told the man. "Even then, I told myself I must not hate Grado or her people. If I gave in to my hate, the bond between our lands would be lost forever. I refused to hate. Instead, I lived for the day our nations would know peace again."

"But...If this is Grado's true face...If you could extinguish Renais without pity, without remorse..." Eirika continued. "If this is the case, then there is no room in my heart for forgiveness."

"That's right! If there's a war, then we have no choice but to fight!" Kazumi stepped forward.

"We were given the power of Kamen Rider to fight for love and peace! That's why we will not lose!" Sento points at him.

"Unforgivable! You will pay for toying the lives of people!...is something HE would have said if he was here." Kairi told him, referring to a certain hot-blooded policeman. "But still, I won't forgive people like that! This isn't a game, I risk my life as a phantom thief to protect the people!"

"Impudent fools! Do you expect your words to save your countrymen? They will not. Your beloved people will all die, as will you." He said to them.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Sento retaliated back.

 _Then, the man disappears along with the children._

"Well, what should we do now, Princess?" Seth asked.

"Kairi, can you find the girl?" Eirika asked.

"I'm not sure if I can find them easily with the fog still around...but I'll see what I can do." Kairi answered.

"If you find them, get them to safety!" Eirika ordered him.

"Understood." Kairi nodded before he took off to find the girl.

"The rest of us should fight off any enemies we can encounter." Eirika told the group.

 _And with that, the group slowly travelled through the fog and there, they find the place full of enemies. Sento began transforming into RabbitTank form and Kazumi into Grease as they engage the enemy before them. Meanwhile, we see three people trapped in a forest somewhere..._

"Are we gonna get eaten?" The girl asked.

"We're going to be fine. Someone will rescue us." The woman assured the girl.

 _But then, Kairi, who was searching for the girl, found them._

"There you are." Kairi told them.

"Y-You're that man that came with Princess Eirika!" The girl recognized him.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'm getting us out of here..." Kairi told them.

 _But before they could do so, a giant spider suddenly appeared before them._

"Wow, he wasn't kidding..." Kairi said. "I'll distract the spider! You guys need to get out of here!"

"But what about you?" The man asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Kairi answered.

 _With that, the girl and her parents managed to get out of the forest while Kairi stayed to distract the giant spider. He then proceeds to transform and fights off the giant spider. Meanwhile, back into the fight, we see Eirika's group taking out some of the enemies whilst in the fog._

"Have you seen Kairi yet?" Eirika asked.

"No, but I'm pretty he's already there and rescued the girl." Sento reassured her.

"Good. Then the only way we could do now is to find the man who has my bracelet!" Eirika told them.

"He can't be that far away..." Seth said.

"Then we'll just break through the enemies!" Kazumi said.

 _And with that, Eirika and the group proceed to fight off the remaining enemy force in the area. Meanwhile, Kairi is having difficulties taking out the giant spider, even with the Scissors and Blade weapons._

"This spider is stronger than I thought..." Kairi said.

 _But then, a mysterious flying figure can be seen attacking the giant spider before it could attack Kairi. He looked at it and he was surprised as to what it is._

"Good Striker! Appearing out of nowhere!" The flying figure known as Good Striker said.

"Goodie!" Kairi said.

"Ah, Kairi! You followed me here?" He asked.

"Of course I did! Without you, who would deal with the Gangler?" Kairi asked.

"You're right...but there's something that you should know..." He said.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna need your help against that giant spider over there." Kairi said as he points to the giant spider.

"Okay! I'm all yours, Kairi!" He said confidently.

 _Kairi grabbed Good Striker and inserts it into the VS Changer._

 **GOOD STRIKER!**

"Make A Game!" Good Striker said.

 **3-2-1! ACTION!**

 _Then, suddenly, two copies of Lupin Red appeared._

"Alright, let's finish off that giant spider!" Kairi said.

 _The three Lupin Reds: the main one used the VS Changer with GoodStriker in it, the first clone used the Lupin Sword and the last clone used the claw part of the Lupin Sword, took up their stance as they prepared to use their finisher._

 **ITADAKI STRIKE!**

 _The three Lupin Reds fired off three separate beams at the giant spider and just like that, the giant spider was easily taken out._

"Whew. That was close one..." Kairi said before talking to GoodStriker. "So, why did you go through the portal?"

"Well, it's because someone took the Lupin Magnum and took off in a portal, so I followed it." GoodStriker answered.

"What?!" Kairi was shocked to hear that. "Have you found the Gangler?"

"I'm searching throughout this land, but I haven't found him yet..." GoodStriker responded.

"Well, that's okay. We'll find him eventually...and take the Lupin Magnum." Kairi reassured him.

"Kairi..." GoodStriker muttered.

"For now, let's go and help our friends!" Kairi said.

 _Meanwhile, Eirika and Sento managed to find the man that stole her bracelet._

"I finally found you!" Eirika said.

"No! It can't be...They've made it this far?!" The man was shocked.

"Did you really think we would be defeated so easily?" Sento asked.

"No matter! The giant spider will soon eat the girl and her parents alive!" The man said.

"Too bad, I already took it out!" A voice can be heard.

"What?!" The man was shocked.

 _Then, Kairi can be seen joining the fray with Eirika and Sento._

"Kairi, are they safe?" Eirika asked.

"Yeah, they're safe. And I also got a bonus of taking out the giant spider." Kairi answered.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Eirika was relieved.

"Impossible! How did you take out the giant spider?" The man asked.

"Heh. I got a little bit of help..." Kairi told him.

 _Then, GoodStriker charges towards the man and took the bracelet from him._

"The bracelet!" The man said.

"Well done, Goodie!" Kairi said to GoodStriker.

"W-What is that thing?" Eirika asked.

"That's GoodStriker, one of Kairi's weapons." Sento told her.

 _GoodStriker approached Eirika and gave the bracelet back to her._

"Here you go!" GoodStriker told her.

"I-It talks?" Eirika was surprised.

"I know it's crazy, but yeah, it talks." Kairi answered.

"Uh...Thanks..." Eirika said as she takes the bracelet from GoodStriker.

"You're welcome." GoodStriker said back to her.

"Grr...Must I do everything myself?!" The man said as he takes out the Dark Tome.

 _He then used it to fire off a dark magic at the three, but they managed to dodge it in time. Sento and Kairi teamed up and take out the Dark Tome that's he holding while damaging him in the same time, allowing Eirika the opportunity to deal the killing blow._

"Aah...Is this...the end? No fame? No...glory-" The man said before finally dying.

"Well, I guess that's it..." Kairi said.

 _After the battle was over, the girl and her parents approached the three._

"Thank you. You saved us both." The woman thanked them.

"There's no need to thank me. I'm just glad you're all safe." Eirika told them.

* * *

 _After the group gathered around for a discussion, Sento, Kazumi and Kairi are having their own discussion with GoodStriker._

"So, someone took the Lupin Magnum?" Sento asked.

"Apparently so." Kairi nodded.

"But why here? Who could have taken the Lupin Magnum?" Kazumi asked.

"That's what I was wondering myself...I don't know anyone who would be interested about getting the Lupin Magnum." Kairi answered.

"Then again, isn't it called the most powerful Lupin Collection piece?" Sento asked. "That must be the reason why someone took it."

"But for what purpose?" Kazumi asked Sento.

"We'll have to find out once we know who took it." Kairi answered.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Magvel...**

 _We see a portal emerging in the land and we see a black silhouette coming out of it. The only visible feature are the red outline the gold emblem with the letter "S" on both it's chest and in the helmet itself. The portal soon disappears and the mysterious person looked around._

"Where...am I?"

* * *

 **A/N: And that's Chapter 7. Yeah, Good Striker has finally appeared and apparently, someone took the Lupin Magnum and took a portal to Magvel. Who could it be?**

 **Oh, and it seems someone has arrived in the land of Magvel. Can you guess who? (It's not a Kamen Rider, though.)**

 **That's it for now and I'll be seeing you in Chapter 8.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Invading the Castle

**Chapter 8: Invading the Castle**

 _After defeating the mysterious man and retrieving Eirika's bracelet back, she and her group continued their journey and eventually they reached their destination: Castle Renvall, the place where everyone thought Ephraim was held captive._

"So, this is Renvall?" Sento asked.

"Yes. My brother is somewhere inside that castle..." Eirika answered.

"Renvall is surrounded by lakes. The only entrance is the bridge to the main gate, and it's well guarded." Seth stated. "Castle Renvall is a natural stronghold, easy to defend and difficult to assault. We must plan our attack carefully."

"I agree..." Eirika nodded.

"Princess Eirika! Please allow me to fight beside you." Franz said. "My elder brother, Forde, is in there with Prince Ephraim, Sir Kyle, Sir Orson...Let me help you set them free!"

"There is nothing to discuss. We will fight." Gilliam said.

"The hour of your reunion is not far off now." Moulder told her.

"I am yours to command, Your Highness." Vanessa told her.

"We're with you all the way! Right, Dad?" Ross said.

"Don't work yourself into a lather, Ross. In the heat of battle, a good warrior remains calm where lesser men do not." Garcia told his son.

"You need anything stolen, I'm your man. 'Course, my blade's no joke either." Colm told her.

"I'm sure I can help if you'll let me...I'll keep myself safe." Neimi said.

"You can't possibly consider fighting without my genius at your side!" Lute told her.

"I have yet to repay you for helping me fight those abominations. Please, let me stand by your side a while longer." Artur told her.

"This has trouble written all over it. Bet you it's all a trap..." Joshua said. "Ah, well...My luck's gotta turn around sometime, right?"

"May the sacred light surround us and protect us all." Natasha told the group.

"I've been with you ever since we first met. And I'll help you in anyway I can!" Sento told her.

"Well, I may be a phantom thief, but I'm not above helping others just to see their loved ones. You have my word on that, Princess." Kairi told her.

"We might as well get this over with, if you really want to see your brother. I'll crush those who stand in your way with the fire burning in my heart!" Kazumi said.

"Well, Princess, let us prepare for battle." Seth told her.

"Brother, I'm on my way." Eirika muttered before telling the group. "Let's go!"

 _While everyone prepares their weapons, Sento equips the Build Driver and takes the Rabbit and Tank Full Bottle, Kazumi equips the Sclash Driver and takes the Robot Sclashjelly and Kairi takes out the VS Changer and Red Dial Fighter._

 **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

 **ROBOT JELLY!**

 **RED! 0-1-0! MASQUERAISE! KAITOU CHANGE!**

"Henshin!" Both Sento and Kazumi shouted.

"Kaitou Change!" Kairi shouted.

 **HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAH!**

 **ROBOT IN GREASE! BRAAAA!**

 **LUPINRANGER~!**

 _After the three transformed into their respective forms, the group is now prepared to take on the Grado forces guarding Castle Renvall._

"The laws of victory has been set!" Sento said.

 _And with that, the group charged towards the Grado soldiers. While the battle is going on, we see the Grado general observing the battle._

"We're under attack! Rouse yourselves! General Valter's adjutant, Lord Tirado, has charged us with defending the castle!" The general told the soldiers. "Show them the might of Murray's Brigade! Don't let anyone near the castle!"

 _Back into the battle, we see Eirika taking out several Grado soldiers that comes in her way with a rapier, all by herself. Then, Sento can be seen taking out a Grado lancer with his Drill Crusher in hand. However, just as he was about to engage another soldier, he saw a big arrow coming towards Eirika._

"Watch out!" Sento shouted before pushing him and Eirika out of the arrow's range.

"T-Thank you, Sento." Eirika thanked him as she gets up on her own.

"We need to do something about the ballistae over there." Sento told her.

"Leave it to me." Kairi said as he took out the Magic Dial Fighter and inserts it into the VS Changer.

 **MAGIC! 0-2-9! MASQUERAISE! KAITOU BOOST!**

 _After doing all that, Lupin Red suddenly has the Magic Arrow appearing in his right arm. He then sets it up by pointing it at one of the ballista he sees and pulled the trigger. He then released it, firing off an energy arrow at the ballista and just like that, he was taken out._

"That takes care of one." Sento said before turning towards the second ballista. "And now for the other..."

 _Sento takes out the Panda and Rocket Full Bottle and inserts them into the Build Driver._

 **PANDA! ROCKET! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY?**

"Build Up!" Sento shouted.

 **BUTTOBI MONOTONE! ROCKETPANDA! YEAH!**

 _And with that, Sento transformed into Kamen Rider Build: RocketPanda Form. He then used the Space Ride Arm in his left hand to fly towards the ballista, hitting the Grado soldiers along the way. He eventually reached the ballista and was destroyed by Sento as he takes out the soldier with the Space Ride Arm._

"Alright, that should all of the ballistae!" Sento said before returning to Eirika's side.

 _Meanwhile, we see Kazumi using the Blizzard Knuckle against the Grado Axeman. He inserts the Blizzard Full Bottle into the Blizzard Knuckle._

 **GLACIAL KNUCKLE! KACHI KACHI KACHI KATCCHIN!**

 _Then, Kazumi punches the Axeman with it, causing him to get frozen. After that, Kazumi punches him one more time, breaking the ice that froze them and was blown away, taking him out completely._

"I see you still have the Blizzard Knuckle..." Sento said.

"Yeah. I've had it ever since I...you know, died." Kazumi said.

"But promise me that you'll never go into Grease Blizzard again...I don't wanna lose you the second time around..." Sento told him.

"Heh, don't worry about it, Sento. I will only use the Blizzard Knuckle for attacking." Kazumi reassured him.

 _It seems that the Grado forces are getting smaller and smaller as the group takes them out. Eventually, Eirika, Sento and Kairi reached the castle, where the general was waiting for them._

"Our ballistae have failed? How could this be?" The general asked.

"Don't underestimate our power." Sento told him.

"Grr...I guess it's up to me!" The general said before charging towards the three.

 _But then, two more soldiers coming from inside the castle to aid the general._

"Kairi and I will handle these two. You and Seth go and fight the general." Sento told her.

"Right." Eirika nodded as she and Seth charged towards the general.

 _The general tried attacking Eirika with his sword, but Seth managed to block it. Then, Eirika tried to attack the general, but he managed to get away before he could get hit. But, out of nowhere, Seth managed to land a hit on the general, allowing Eirika to deal the finishing blow to the general._

"Lord Tirado..." His last words before finally dying.

"The general is out. We should go inside the castle, Princess Eirika." Seth told her.

 _And with that, Eirika and Seth goes inside the castle. Meanwhile, Sento and Kairi managed to take out the soldiers._

"Kairi, something's not right here..." Sento said.

"Yeah, I can feel it too..." Kairi nodded.

 _But then, Good Striker arrived after scouting the interior of the castle._

"Goodie, did you find Eirika's brother?" Kairi asked.

"No, but the castle is full of enemies!" GoodStriker answered.

"I knew it's a trap!" Sento said.

"Well, let's go in there! They might need help." Kairi told him.

 _And with that, Sento and Kairi demorphed and entered the castle to help Eirika and Seth._

* * *

 **Inside the castle...**

"My brother is somewhere in this castle...Seth, we must go inside!" Eirika told him.

"Hold, Lady Eirika." Seth noticed someone coming in their direction. "Look, in the shadows- a figure..."

"Ah! An enemy soldier!" Eirika said.

 _Then, we see a brown-haird man with a green scarf riding a horse coming at them._

"Princess Eirika. And...is that you, Seth?" The man asked.

"Sir Orson..." Seth muttered. "Why are you here? You should be with Prince Ephraim."

"Are you all right, Orson? If you're here, my brother must be here as well, right?" Eirika asked.

 _It was at this moment that Sento and Kairi arrived, but they decided to hide into a nearby wall, so as to not let their presence known._

"Yes...Prince Ephraim and I were both captured by Grado forces and held here as prisoners." Orson said. "I just managed to escape my cell...A chance to escape-It's what I had prayed for..."

"I don't like the sound of that guy..." Sento said to Kairi.

"Yeah...Something about him just doesn't feel right..." Kairi repiled back.

"Orson, are you well? Your face is so pale. Grado's men, don't tell me they've-" Eirika asked.

"No...it's nothing." Orson answered. "But Lord Ephraim...I cannot say whether he's still unharmed."

"What?! Where is he? Where is my brother?" Eirika asked.

"If he lives still, he will be in one of the deeper cells, where I was held." Orson told them. "Head down this corridor to the dungeons. Quickly, before reinforcements arrive."

"Thank you..." Eirika said to him.

 _They then proceed to where Orson came from and eventually into the dungeon where Ephraim was being held captive. Sento and Kairi, still having some suspicions about Orson, decides to follow them._

"This way, Princess Eirika. Prince Ephraim is being kept in a cell back here." Orson told her.

"Very well, let's go." Eirika said.

"Sir Orson..." Seth muttered. "How long ago were you taken prisoner?"

"Some two weeks past. Prince Ephraim and I were forced to surrender. We've been held captive here in this dungeon since that black day." Orson answered.

"Did you gain any news from your captors during that time?" Seth asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Not a word...Our daily meal was brought to us by servants from the neighboring village." Orson answered. "They were instructed not to speak to us, and we heard nothing of the war."

"Renais has fallen. King Fado...The king is dead." Seth answered.

"Dead...My king..." Orson frowned. "My apologies, Princess Eirika. I have served you poorly..."

"You're not to blame, Sir Orson. We must look to the future, not find fault in the past." Eirika reassured him. "The Grado army pursues me in hopes of acquiring my bracelet. My brother wears this bracelet's twin, and he is in danger, too."

"Bracelet? Ah, I remember...Prince Ephraim still wears the bracelet. And Grado is after them?" Grado said. "If that's the case, Princess...Perhaps you should entrust the bracelets to someone else."

"Perhaps, but..." Eirika said.

"Give them to me or to Seth. Let someone you trust guard them. If the empire desires your bracelet, you are in danger as long as you hold it. For your own safety, Your Highness, please. What say you? We must not allow the Sacred Stone of Renais to be taken." Orson told her.

"Wait, how does he know about the Sacred Stone? I thought only Seth knows about it." Sento asked.

"I don't know, but he's definitely suspicious..." Kairi said. "Should we step in?"

"...I guess we should." Sento nodded.

"Everything you say is true and sensible, yet..." Eirika said.

"He's not to be trusted..." A voice can be heard.

 _Then, Sento and Kairi finally stepped in to confront Orson._

"Sento? Kairi?" Eirika was surprised to see them here.

"You thought you could fool us, but thankfully, we're not that dumb." Sento told them.

"What are you two talking about?" Orson said.

"Then tell me this, why did no enemy reinforcements come from the castle during our battle outside?" Sento asked.

"W-Well..." Orson tried to answer.

"Why would you escape your cell and yet leave Prince Ephraim in chains?" Seth asked.

"Except he wasn't in chains..." Kairi added.

"What do you mean, Kairi?" Eirika asked.

"I had GoodStriker scanned the interior of the castle before we fought outside. Turns out that the cells were empty. That can only mean one thing..." Kairi explained.

"Either he escaped the cell or..." Sento said.

"He wasn't captured at all." Kairi added.

"What?" Eirika asked.

"And finally, how did you know about the Sacred Stone? Only Seth knows about it." Sento asked Orson.

"There is some misunderstanding here. I..." Orson said.

"Don't play dumb. I know you have a blade within your doublet. You can't fool us!" Kairi told him.

"Very well. If only Eirika had been alone. You three, however, simply will not be deceived." Orson told them.

"Orson. Why did you betray Renais?" Seth asked.

"My fondest wish will be granted...To spend the rest of my days in the embrace of my loving wife once more..." Orson explained.

"What are you saying?" Eirika asked him.

 _Then, three more warriors arrived._

"That's enough. You've done well, Orson. I'll take over now. You may return to your beloved wife." The general told him.

"Who are you?" Seth asked.

"We've never met. I am Tirado. Loyal and talented aide to Valter, general of the Grado army." He introduced himself.

"You're that monster's-" Seth said.

"And you are General Seth of Renais, yes?" Tirado asked. "I thought to catch a little bird in my net, and it seems instead I've snared three hawks."

"Where is my brother?!" Eirika demanded.

"Ah, yes. Your brother. Like these two said, he's not here." Tirado answered. "The coward fled Lord Valter's pursuit...Somehow, he escaped the castle. And escaping under these conditions...Tch! Such stubbornness is quite annoying."

"It was my cunning that led us to turn this unfortunate blunder to our advantage." Tirado stated. "I spread the rumors myself. I led the villagers to believe he was our prisoner. What better trap with which to catch his sweet, devoted sister?"

"My brother escaped?" Eirika asked.

"Yes, but your no-doubt emotional reunion will have to wait until the afterlife. Let's end this, shall we?" Tirado said. "First, to destroy the bridge and cut off your only avenue of escape."

 _Then, the bridge suddenly collapsed on it's own, preventing them from escape._

"Oh, no! The bridge!" Sento said.

"All soldiers to arms! Kill the princess! Take her bracelet!" Tirado ordered.

 _Tirado flees the scene while more Grado soldiers showed up._

"Princess Eirika, we have to get away from this place!" Seth told her.

"But how? The bridge is gone!" Eirika said.

"There is a way for us to get out of here." Kairi told them. "Goodie said that there's an exit to the west. We should go there."

"Yeah, but first, we have to deal with these guys." Sento said.

"Right." Eirika nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's Chapter 8. So, yeah, turns out that Kazumi still has the Blizzard Knuckle in his possession, but Sento told him not to go Grease Blizzard as he fears that he might die again...But who knows, we might see Grease Blizzard in later chapters.**

 **That's it for now and I'll be seeing you in Chapter 9, which will have a double reunion with Eirika & Ephraim, as well as Sento & Banjo.**


	10. Chapter 9 - Double Reunion

**Chapter 9: Double Reunion**

 _Sento and Kairi began to transform into RabbitTank form and Lupin Red, respectively as they began attacking the Grado soliders while finding the exit. While they were fighting, Ephraim and his company has arrived from the west corridor._

"Eirika!" Ephraim called out.

"Prince Ephraim, I hear sounds from the east corridor. Sounds like fighting!" The green-haired man informed.

"Do you think it could be General Seth and Princess Eirika?" The blonde-haired man asked.

"If that's the case, then we should head there and help her!" Banjo suggested.

"We have two goals here, men: save Eirika and vanquish the enemy." Ephraim told them. "Kyle. Forde. Banjo. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Your Highness." Kyle answered.

"As always." Forde also answered.

"Heh, of course I am! I may not be able to transform right now, but I can still fight!" Banjo told him.

"Lord Ephraim, we should join forces with Princess Eirika first. We should be able to reach them by way of the eastern corridor." Kyle suggested.

"Come now, Kyle. That seems like a lot of trouble when we could just crush Grado between us." Forde told him.

"A lot of trouble? Forde, you're as insolent as you are careless!" Kyle said.

"Yeah, what the hell is wrong with you, man? Don't you care about the safety of your princess?" Banjo told him.

"If anything were to happen to Princess Eirika, we Knights of Renais would..." Kyle added.

"Fine, fine. I see where you stand. Calm down, before you two boil over." Forde told them. "Prince Ephraim will decide. How shall we proceed, Your Highness?"

"We await your command, Prince Ephraim." Kyle said to Ephraim.

"The three of you, follow me!" Ephraim commanded.

"Alright!" Banjo shouted as he equips the Magma Knuckle on his right hand.

 _And with that, the three proceeds to attack the soldiers on the way to meet up with Eirika. On the eastern side, they heard some noise on the western side._

"What was that noise?" Kairi asked.

"It must be them!" Sento answered.

"Them? Who?" Eirika asked.

"I don't know, but we'll have to find out once we take out these soldiers on the way." Sento answered.

 _After taking out the soldiers guarding the nearby door, Eirika, Sento and Kairi proceed through it. There, Eirika couldn't believe what she saw: it's her brother, Prince Ephraim in the flesh!_

"Brother?! Is it really-You're alive! You're alive!" Eirika express joy upon seeing his brother.

"Well, of course I am. After we escaped Renvall, I thought I'd strike a blow against the emperor himself." Ephraim said. "When I heard that you'd been waylaid by the enemy, however, I turned back to find you. Looks like my timing was impeccable."

"I'm so sorry. The irony is that I was trying to rescue you. All I did was interfere with your plans..." Eirika said.

"What are you talking about? You came to help me, didn't you? Your efforts alone are enough to inspire me." Ephraim asked. "Come on, Eirika! The enemy awaits!"

"All right!" Eirika nodded.

"Oh, who might you two be?" Ephraim asked as he points to both Sento and Kairi.

"These two are the ones who helped me find you, brother." Eirika answered.

"I'm Sento Kiryu and this is my friend, Kairi Yano." Sento introduced themselves to Ephraim.

"You two have rather strange armor and weapon. I've never seen anything like it." Ephraim said.

"That's because they're from a far away region, brother. Sento's a Kamen Rider and Kairi's a Sentai Ranger." Eirika told him.

"Kamen Rider? Sentai Ranger?" Ephraim was confused.

"Well, we're both heroes who protect the innocent and saving the world from evil!" Sento told him.

"I see..." Ephraim nodded. ""

"No problem at all." Kairi said. "We're glad we can help her in anyway we can."

"Prince Ephraim!" A voice can be heard.

 _Then, Kyle, Forde and Banjo catches up to him after he left off on his own. Sento couldn't believe what he saw when he sees Banjo_

"Hey, man. Don't you run off on your own next time!" Banjo told him.

"B-Banjo?!" Sento said.

"Ah! S-Sento?" Banjo asked.

 _Then, we see Banjo approaching Sento and touches him to ensure it's really him. Sento then taps him on the head._

"What do you think you're doing, idiot?" Sento jokingly said.

"Hey, who are you calling an idiot?!" Banjo said before he realized. "...It really is you, Sento!"

"Of course it's me, you idiot! Who else can use this form but me?" Sento asked. "Still, I can't believe you're here... and alive, as well."

"Yeah, I can't believe it myself..." Banjo said.

"Well, I'm glad that you're alive." Sento told him.

 _Then, Banjo noticed Kairi, who was next to him._

"Ah! You're that phantom thief guy! You're here, too?" Banjo asked.

"Yeah. It's been a while since we last met." Kairi said.

 _But then, the conversation was interrupted by more Grado soldiers coming in their way._

"Looks like these guys don't want us talking here." Kairi said.

"Then, let us finish them off before we can get out of here!" Ephraim ordered.

"Right!" Eirika nodded.

"Banjo, hurry up and transform already." Sento told him.

"I can't..." Banjo said.

"Huh? What do you mean you can't?" Sento asked.

"I can't fit the Magma Full Bottle into the Magma Knuckle anymore." Banjo answered as he showed the Magma Full Bottle, which is a bit rocky, to Sento.

"I see...The Magma Full Bottle has been dried up..." Sento thought. "Well, do you still have the dragon with you?"

"Dragon? I'm pretty sure I still have it." Banjo said as he showed the Cross-Z Dragon to Sento.

"Perfect." Sento said as he takes out the Dragon Full Bottle. "Then, you're gonna be needing this..."

"This is...the Dragon Full Bottle!" Banjo said.

"I've been keeping that ever since you gave it to me during the final battle with Evolt." Sento told him.

"Alright!" Banjo shouted as he takes out the Build Driver.

"What is that?" Ephraim asked.

"It's the same device that Sento used..." Eirika answered. "Then, he's..."

"Yeah..." Sento nodded.

 _Then, he shakes the Dragon Full Bottle and then inserts into the dragon._ _He then lifts the dragon's head and tail so that it's now facing up and finally, he inserts the dragon into the Build Driver._

 **WAKE UP! CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

 _After inserting, he then cranks the lever long enough until he stopped._

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!" Banjo shouted as he clenched his fist.

 **WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!**

 _And with that, Banjo has finally transformed into Kamen Rider Cross-Z! Ephraim, Kyle and Forde could only look in awe as to what they see._

"W-What did I just saw?" Forde asked.

"Magic, perhaps." Kyle guessed.

"It's not magic, it's science!" Sento told them. "...Seriously, how many times did I say that?"

"Heh! It's been a while since I've used this form...It's good to be back!" Banjo said.

"Welcome back, Banjo...or should I say, Kamen Rider Cross-Z!" Sento told him.

"Now, I don't feel like losing this time around!" Banjo said.

"Alright then, shall we begin the experiment?" Sento said.

 _And with that, both Build and Cross-Z proceeds to attack the soldiers. Ephraim, Eirika, Seth, Kyle, Forde and Kairi soon followed them as they assist the Riders. After taking out the remaining forces, they finally reached the throne where Tirado is waiting._

"Hmm...My men were unable to finish the job, were they?" Tirado said.

"Well, that's what you get for underestimating us!" Sento told him.

"It falls on me to show you my own special brand of power." Tirado said.

 _Tirado tried attacking them with his lance, but they managed to dodge it. Build then retaliates by using the Drill Crusher, but he blocked it and kicked him away. Lupin Red then used his VS Changer to shoot him, but his armor was too strong and the bullet didn't get through._

"Hahaha! **Your** pathetic attack can't get through my armor!" Tirado laughed.

"Well, in that case..." Lupin Red said as he takes out the Magic Dial Fighter.

"What's that?" Ephraim wondered.

"I believe that's what Kairi called a Dial Fighter." Eirika answered.

 **MAGIC! 0-2-9! MASQUERAISE! KAITOU BOOST!**

 _Lupin Red summoned a Magic Arrow in his right hand and then used it to fire an energy arrow at him. Tirado didn't move, as he think he can fend off the arrow, but unfortunately, the arrow goes through the armor, damaging him._

"I-Impossible..." Tirado said.

"Interesting..." Ephraim was interested by Lupin Red's weapon.

 _Then, we see Build inserting a Rabbit Full Bottle into the Drill Crusher and Cross-Z inserting the Dragon Full Bottle into the Beat Closer and pulls the grip at the end of the hilt twice._

 **READY GO!**

 **HI-HIPPARE!**

"Let's go, Banjo!" Sento said.

"Okay!" Banjo nodded.

 **VOLTECH BREAK!**

 **MILLION SLASH!**

 _Sento and Banjo used their swords to simulatenously slashed Tirado, injuring him even further._

"Do it!" Sento told both Eirika and Ephraim.

"Let's go, brother." Eirika told his brother.

"Right." Ephraim nodded.

 _Then, we see both Ephraim and Eirika charged towards the weakened Tirado and stabbed him with their weapons._

"Very...impressive...However...I expect you'll wish you'd died here on my steel. Lord Valter is...not nearly as merciful as I..." Tirado's last words before dying.

"It's finally over..." Ephraim muttered.

"What should we do now?" Banjo asked.

"Well, we should get out of here. We already conquered the castle." Sento suggested.

"He's right. Let's go, everyone!" Ephraim told them.

* * *

 _They managed to get outside the castle where everyone is waiting for them. While Eirika and Ephraim have their own conversation, alongside Franz, Kyle, Forde and Seth, we see Sento and Banjo talking to Kazumi._

"Hmph. I've never thought I would see you again..." Kazumi said.

"K-Kazumin?! You're alive?!" Banjo was surprised.

"Yeah, I was transported here instead of dying..." Kazumi answered.

"What about you, Banjo? How did you get here?" Sento asked.

"I don't know...The only thing I remember is that I helped you take out Evolt and all of a sudden, I'm right here in this strange land, with my body still intact."

"That's strange...How did the three of us end up here instead of the merged world?" Sento wondered. "Surely, there must be a reason as to why's here..."

"Is there a way for us to get out of here?" Banjo asked.

"I don't know, I haven't found anything yet..." Sento answered.

"So, what do we do in the meantime?" Banjo asked.

"Well, I guess we have to help Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika until we find a way to get out of here." Sento answered before he noticed Eirika waving at them. "Oh, looks like Eirika has something to say. Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Banjo said.

 _With that, the three Riders walked towards Eirika, but Kazumi whispered something to Sento while on their way._

"Sento, I've been wondering about something..." Kazumi said.

"What is it?" Sento asked.

"If I'm being transported here instead of dying, then...you don't think HE...might be here, still alive?" Kazumi asked.

"I've been wondering that myself, ever since I found you..." Sento answered. "Maybe there's a chance that HE's alive...somewhere around Magvel."

* * *

 _ **Somewhere...**_

 _We see a mysterious man walking in front of many Grado soldiers. He seems to have the Sclash Driver in his waist._

"W-Who are you?!" The soldier demanded.

 _He didn't respond and instead, he took out the Crocodile Full Bottle, twists the lid and inserts it into the Sclash Driver._

 **DANGER! CROCODILE!**

"Henshin..." He muttered.

 _He then pushed the Activate Wrench downwards, which begins his transformation sequence._

 **WARERU! KUWARERU! KUDAKECHIRU! CROCODILE IN ROGUE! ORAA! AAHHHHH!**

* * *

 **A/N: And that's Chapter 9. What a great reunion isn't it? Not only do we get the Eirika-Ephraim reunion, but also Sento-Banjo reunion as well. We also to get to see the return of Kamen Rider Cross-Z!**

 **Oh, and there's going to be one more Rider joining them soon...I think you already know who it is.**

 **That's it for now and I'll be seeing you in Chapter 10.**


	11. Chapter 10 - A New Journey

**Chapter 10: A New Journey**

 _After having a reunion between Eirika & Ephraim, as well as Sento & Banjo, the group finally decides to return to Castle Frelia and eventually they reached their destination._

"We're finally here at Castle Frelia." Seth stated.

"Man, it's been a while since I've been here..." Sento said.

"Yeah..." Eirika nodded.

 _Then, as they enter Castle Frelia, Tana greeted them._

"Eirika! Ephraim! Welcome! The two of you returning together, it's like a dream come true. You must know, I've prayed every day for your safe return." Tana greeted with warm welcome.

"I'm so happy to see you, Tana." Eirika said to her.

"I'm sorry, Tana. I didn't want for you to worry." Ephraim said.

"Oh, it doesn't matter now...All that really matters is that we've been brought together again." Tana told them.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to Sento and his friends." Eirika said.

"Hey, Sento. It's been a while since we last met, hasn't it?" Tana greeted him.

"Yeah, I can't believe it myself..." Sento nodded.

"And I can see many new faces around here...You guys sure knew how to recruit someone." Tana said.

"Well, we do need more reinforcements to get through Castle Renvall, after all..." Eirika told her.

 _Then, we see a Frelian guard approached Tana and inform him of something._

"Princess Tana! Prince Innes has returned from the front." The guard informed as Prince Innes enters the scene.

"Welcome, dear brother! I'm happy to see you return safe and sound!" Tana greeted her brother.

"You didn't expect less, didn't you? Do you think Grado's slugs could touch me?" Innes asked. "With my bow, I'll take down every Grado soldier from here to the emperor's palace!"

"Wow, he sure seems confident..." Kairi commented.

"Yeah...Kinda reminds me of a certain someone..." Sento said as he looked at Banjo.

"Hey! At least I'm not THAT confident about myself." Banjo retorted.

"Well met, Innes." Ephraim greeted him.

"...Ephraim." Innes said.

"It's good to see you, Prince Innes." Eirika greeted him as well.

"They say Renais has fallen. I believed I warned you before. This happened because you provided Grado the opportunity to strike." Innes told them.

"Brother! Mind your tongue! This is no occasion for such harsh words. Ephraim and Eirika have lost their father to this terrible war..." Tana told him.

"I'm sorry to hear of your father's death." Innes gave his condolences to them. "Hear me, Ephraim. Our most important task is to defeat Grado and end this war."

 _Then, Innes took his leave afterwards._

"Oh, Innes..." Tana muttered. "I'm sorry, Eirika, Ephraim."

"It's all right. It's comforting to see that, in all of this, at least he hasn't changed." Ephraim reassured her. "Innes has hated me for as long as I can remember."

"My brother looks upon you as a rival, Ephraim. And as you know, he wants to be the best at everything. The best king, the best general, the best fighter, the best man... He won't allow himself to be beaten at anything..." Tana told him.

"No wonder he's so confident..." Sento said.

"Tana, you talk too much." Innes told her before approaching both Eirika and Ephraim. "My father would like both of you and someone named Sento to sit with him in a war council. Will you come with me to take part in your official audience?"

"Yes, of course. There's much that I have to tell him." Ephraim nodded.

"It will be our honor to attend." Eirika added.

"This way." Innes pointed them.

"Okay." Eirika nodded before turning to Sento. "Let us go, Sento."

"Well, I'll be seeing you guys later." Sento told his friends.

 _And with that, Eirika, Ephraim and Sento followed Innes all the way towards the private council room._

* * *

 _When they enter the private council room, they were greeted by King Hayden, who was relieved that three were safe and sound._

"It does my heart good to see you all here safely within our castle walls." King Hayden express relief. "Would that we had more time for pleasantries, but...let us hear your news."

"Very well, I will begin." Innes said. "I've directed the body of Frelia's army south to engage Grado directly. Our troops are proving themselves superior, and the battle progresses favorably."

"Hmm, but the riddle still needs answering. Why did Grado begin this war in the first place?" King Hayden asked.

"Your Majesty, we may well have found something relating to that...We learned something on our travels, news that weighs heavily upon us." Eirika answered.

"Ah, yes. Our messenger delivered your report to us a few days ago." King Hayden said. "Grado is trying to destroy the Sacred Stones...Is that it?"

"Yes." Eirika nodded.

"We've strengthened the tower's defenses. Frelia's stone is safe for the time being." King Hayden told them. "But we remain confused in this. What does Grado hope to gain by destroying the Sacred Stones?"

"We don't know. The legends say the stones protect us all from the power of darkness." Eirika said.

"I can't say if it relates, but I have a story about Grado." Ephraim stepped in. "It's...been trobling me, and I would like to share it with you all. Myrrh. Come here, please."

 _Then, a girl with indigo hair entered the private council room._

"Yes?" She asked.

"Who's this girl?" King Hayden asked Ephraim.

 _Then, we see Myrrh puts her cloak down, revealing what seems to be wings of a dragon._

"Whoa, are those wings on her back?!" Sento was surprised.

"Ephraim, who is she?" Eirika asked her brother.

"This is Myrrh. I met her while fighting in Grado territory." Ephraim introduced her to them. "Myrrh, would you please tell everyone here the story you told me?"

"Please, Ephraim, you tell them." Myrrh told him.

"She's a bit shy." Ephraim told them. "Very well. Myrrh tells me that she belongs to an ancient race of dragon folk."

"Dragon, huh? No wonder she has wings..." Sento thought.

"They're mentioned in a few legends. They're called the tribe of Manakete." Ephraim continued.

"Manakete?" Eirika asked.

"Yes, their name appears several times in the tale of the Sacred Stones. It says they were neither human nor demon but a seperate, aloof race." King Hayden said.

"Please, Myrrh." Ephraim begged her.

"We lived in the east...in Darkling Woods. One day..." Myrrh said.

"Yes?" Eirika said to her.

"We felt something. An ominous energy to the south." Myrrh answered.

"From the direction of Grado. They felt a...force flowing out of the Grado Empire." Ephraim explained.

"Saleh and I...We went to investigate this energy. But on our way, we came across a battle and were drawn into the conflict..." Myrrh continued.

"Myrrh got lost and was wandering aimlessly in an isolated region near Grado's border." Ephraim continued.

"I met some wicked folk there. They decieved me and enchained me. They stole my dragonstone. They were preparing me for transport. It was in that moment when Ephraim appeared and rescued me." Myrrh said.

"I stumbled across Myrrh by chance when Grado's men had ambushed us. Everything she told me seemed beyond belief, and yet...when I saw her wings, what could I do but believe?" Ephraim continued.

"This dark wave of energy still flows from the southlands. It's current is strong and runs deep. It has awakened the evil ones. I want to stop it."

"Hmm..." King Hayden muttered.

 _Suddenly, a guard can be seen entering the private council without warning._

"Your Majesty! I bring word!" The guard informed.

"What is so urgent you would interrupt a private council?" King Hayden asked.

"The tower holding the Sacred Stone of Frelia...It's been destroyed by the Grado army!"

 _Everyone were shocked by the news that the guard brought._

"What? That's impossible! What of the soldiers on watch? There were supposed to be many..." King Hayden asked.

"The enemy forces...They were led by Caellach the Tiger Eye and Selena Fluorspar! Our soldiers fell before even half a day had past!" The guard answered.

"Selena Fluorspar...Only General Duessel is higher in Emperor Vigarde's esteem. She's the one." Seth said.

"She came personally...So they really do wish to see the Sacred Stones destroyed. Blast..." King Hayden said.

"I feel like the Grado has some ulterior motive that we don't know yet..." Sento stated.

"He's right..." Eirika nodded. "Maybe there's something about the Sacred Stones that we don't know..."

"How could this happen...How could I have allowed our Sacred Stone to be destroyed?" King Hayden asked. "Dark energies from the empire's capital...Evil monstrosities roaming our lands...Vigarde's mad invasion...And now this, the destruction of our sacred talisman. And we have no idea of Grado's goals. We are in dark times once again. Bute even so, we cannot sit here, wringing our hands."

"First, we must warn the nations that house the remaining Sacred Stones. If Vigarde seeks to destroy the Stones, they are all in grave danger. Jehanna and Rausten must be warned." King Hayden informed them. "The nations must join together to fight our common foe."

"Do you think they will believe us?" Eirika asked.

"Hmm...It is a difficult tale to believe, I must agree." King Hayden answered with uncertainty.

"I will go, Father." Innes told his father.

"Innes?" King Hayden was surpirsed.

"A direct visit from the Prince of Frelia is not something they can ignore. I will travel to Jehanna, where I will forge an alliance with her queen. If our Sacred Stone has been destroyed, then Frelia could be in greater danger. Father, I cannot let you leave the nation in such a time of crisis. It is imperative that I be the one to go."

"Hmm..." King Hayden nodded.

"And I will head for Rausten." Eirika said.

"Eirika? You know I can't let you put yourself in such danger." Ephraim was surprised by her decision.

"Rest easy, dear brother. I will journey to Rausten by ship across the North Sea. There will be no danger. And I have made a vow. I will fight as you have until the day Renais is liberated." Eirika told her brother.

"Besides, if there's danger on the way, you can always count on me to protect her from harm." Sento said to him as he taps her on the shoulder, which caused her to blush.

"S-Sento..." Eirika stuttered.

"I understand. I'll be on counting on you to protect my sister, Sento." Ephraim told him, which he nods. "King Hayden, I will take troops and march on the imperial capital from the west."

"The west?! Are you saying you will begin an assault on Grado from here?" King Hayden was surprised.

"If we can take Grado Keep, the war will be over. The Sacred Stones will be safe." Ephraim said confidently. "If we start here and press forward with all our might..."

"And once you reach the capital? Vigarde's generals will be there waiting for you." King Hayden warned him.

"If they oppose us, we will fight." Ephraim simply said.

"You've got your father's foolhardy courage, don't you?" King Hayden said. "Very well. I entrust all our hope to you four. Innes, you will go to Jehanna, Eirika and Sento to Rausten, and Ephraim the imperial capital. Funding you will have, but of soldiers, we have few to spare. For each of you, a difficult road awaits."

"If any of us meets with defeat, the battle will turn to Grado's favor. There must be no errors. We must not fail." Ephraim said.

"Where I command, there are no mistakes." Innes said.

"I have no doubts. I'll succeed, I swear it." Eirika added.

"Yeah! And it's because the laws of victory has been set!" Sento said.

"Come, it is time to go!" Eirika told them.

* * *

 **Sento and Eirika - B Support**

 _After the private council meeting, Sento is once again in the balcony of the castle, looking at the view._

" _This whole war is getting worse and worse...I feel like it might turn into a war that we have in our world..._ " Sento thought. " _But I still don't know why we were sent here instead of the new world..._ "

"I knew I would find you here." A voice can be heard.

 _Sento turned around to see Eirika in front of her._

"Oh, it's just you." Sento said.

"Looking at the view again?" Eirika asked.

"Yeah. It's not like I have anything else to do here." Sento answered. "You know, I think it's about time you should know the truth about me."

"Hmm? What is it?" Eirika asked.

"Well, do you remember when we first met, I said that I came from a very far away region?" Sento asked.

"Yeah, I could still remember it. Why?" Eirika asked.

"Well, I lied. I actually came from another world entirely." Sento told her.

"What? You...came from another world?" Eirika was surprised.

"Yeah...Same goes for Banjo, Kazumin and Kairi." Sento nodded.

"Then, why didn't you tell me that when we first met?" Eirika asked.

"Because if I do, you might not believe me and call me a crazy person." Sento answered.

"From what I've seen so far from you, I think it's pretty obvious that you're not from this land...Your powers are nothing like I've ever seen here in Magvel." Eirika told him.

"Yeah, I guess that's to be expected..." Sento said.

"Anyways, I think we should go now. Everyone is waiting for us." Eirika said.

"Oh right..." Sento nodded.

* * *

 _Later, we see the group gathered once more as both Eirika and Ephraim are about to leave on their separate paths._

"Farewell, Brother. I will return." Eirika told her brother.

"Mm..." Ephraim nodded. "To be honest, I still do not want you to go. I would rather you wait here for my return."

"Please, Ephraim...I will be fine. There's no need for you to worry. Mine is the easiest task, and I'll be in no danger. I'm far more worried about your mission. Challenging the might of an empire with a handful of men?"

"What's this now? Have you lost your faith in me?" Ephraim asked.

"No, of course not. I know your true strength, Ephraim. No one can defeat you." Eirika said.

"Ha ha! Hearing you say that fills me with confidence." Ephraim chuckled. "I think I know my own limitations. I won't overextend my reach. I can't die and leave you on your own, can I?"

"Ephraim..." Eirika muttered.

"Let us both survive to be reunited. Give me your word, Eirika." Ephraim told her.

"You have it, Brother." Eirika replied back.

 _Meanwhile, we see Sento, Kairi, Kazumi and Banjo discussing about something._

"Are you sure you're coming with me, Banjo?" Sento asked.

"Of course! If you're going out there saving the world, then so am I! I can't let you hog all the glory! After all, I am a hero who fights for love and peace, just like you!" Banjo answered confidently.

"He's right, you know. We, Kamen Riders, fight for love and peace. You said it yourself. Because of that, I might as well tag along with you. We're in this together, Sento." Kazumi added.

"What about you, Kairi?" Sento asked.

"Well, what are you gonna do? I suppose I have no choice for the matter. Wherever you go, I will follow, that's all I have to say... Kairi answered.

"That settles it, then. We're all going to help Princess Eirika reach Rausten." Sento told the group. "Let's do our best to protect Princess Eirika!"

* * *

 **A/N: And that's Chapter 10. Yeah, we have reached the route split of the game, but since Sento chose to go with Eirika, I might as well do the Eirika route from here on out.**

 **Also, Sento finally revealed to Eirika that he, Banjo, Kazumin and Kairi actually came from another world in their B-Support Conversation. Don't worry, I'll put the other character's Support Conversations in later chapters.**

 **That's it for now and I'll be seeing you in Chapter 11.**


	12. Chapter 11 - Mercenaries on the Move!

**Chapter 11: Mercenaries on the Move!**

 _And so, a new journey begins. Prince Innes decides to go to Jehanna, Prince Ephraim goes to Grado Keep to fight against the empire and finally, Princess Eirika decides to go to Rausten. Sento, Banjo, Kazumi and Kairi decides to go with Princess Eirika as they venture through Port Kiris. Kyle and Forde, two of Ephraim's men decided to join Princess Eirika on her journey to Rausten to ensure her safety. However, as they arrived in the port, Tana can be seen catching up to them._

"Eirika! Wait!" Tana called out.

"Tana? What are you doing? You were supposed to remain in the palace." Eirika told her.

"You left so abruptly, without any warning or farewell. You and Ephraim have only just arrived, and already you leave on another quest?" Tana replied. "Well, I'm your friend, Eirika, and I won't let you go into danger without me."

"Does King Hayden know of this?" Eirika asked.

"No. He'd just say 'I forbid you to go on this foolish errand,' like always." Tana answered. "But I'm so worried about you."

"Thank you, Tana. I appreciate your concern, but King Hayden would-" Eirika told her before she was interrupted.

"You and Ephraim, my father and my brother...You're all fighting together, fighting for a noble cause. I cannot be left out. I will not be left out." Tana told her. "Please, Eirika."

"All right. I never could refuse you anything. Come on. Let's go, Tana." Eirika accepted her.

"Thank you, Eirika!" Tana was happy.

"So, welcome to the team, I guess." Sento said.

"I can't wait to see you transform again!" Tana was excited.

 _After Tana joins the team, the group finally arrived at Port Kiris._

"Your Highness, we've reached Port Kiris. If we can find passage across the North Sea, we will reach Rausten in 10 days." Seth informed.

"It smells of the tides...This is a busy place, isn't it?" Eirika asked.

"It's a trade center. Peoples of all nations pass through here." Seth answered. "Do not become so enthralled with the sights and sounds that you forget your mission."

"I won't. I'm a mercenary by the name of Erina. I'm travelling to Rausten to receive a commission." Eirika said.

"Well, if we're going with that, then I guess should go under the name of Takumi." Sento added.

"Out of all the names you could come up with, why THAT one?" Banjo complained.

"He IS Takumi Katsuragi, after all..." Kazumi whispered to Banjo.

"I know, but why not Taro? That's a much better name than Takumi." Banjo suggested.

 _Then, all of a sudden, Sento does an unusual pose where he bents his head upside down and his body upwards while still facing towards Banjo. This surprises not only Banjo and Kazumi, but Eirika as well._

"Let's get grilled meat tonight!" Sento said Taro's well known catchphrase. "...No. Takumi suits me much better."

"Uh...What was that?" Eirika asked him.

"Oh, it's nothing you need to concern about. It's just for fun." Sento told her.

"Anyway, let us look for a ship then, Erina. The docks are this way." Seth told her.

"Hm?" Eirika began to notice something on the north.

"Is something amiss?" Seth asked.

"Seth, that woman over there? Is that..." Eirika said.

 _Then, we see L'Arachel, Dozla and Rennac arriving from the nothern part._

"Oh these dainty sugar pastries! They're delightfully scrumptious!" L'Arachel said. "Flavorful without being overwhelming, refined without being banal..."

"Gwah ha ha! Right you are, Lady L'Arachel!" Dozla said while laughing.

"You look familiar..." Eirika said to her.

"Oh! Aren't you-" L'Arachel recognized her.

"We've met before, haven't we? You arrived with your companions when we encountered those creatures...Your name is L'Arachel, is it not?" Eirika said.

"A wonder and pleasure that we should meet again so soon! It is providence!" L'Arachel was delighted.

"Bad luck is the only thing the divine has ever provided you!" Rennac said.

"Oh, and if you have not yet tried one, these pastries are also divine. Would you care for one?" L'Arachel told her as she gave Eirika the pastry.

"Uh, thank you..." Eirika accepted the pastry. "No, wait...That's not why-We're actually on our way to the Theocracy of Rausten. We're rather in a rush and need to find passage on a ship..."

"Oh, dear. I'm afraid you'll find none to assist you. No ships are leaving port." L'Arachel told her.

"Pardon?" Eirika asked.

"You see, I find myself heading home once more to my beloved Rausten as well! And actually, I'm quite well known with the powers-that-be here in Port Kiris." L'Arachel explained. "So I ordered them to ready the finest passenger vessel for me. But both merchants and passenger ships alike are too frightened to set sail. It seems a giant ghost ship has been sinking every ship it finds..."

"A ghost ship?" Kairi asked.

"Yes. Would that I could confront it, I could stop it's foul villainy in a moment. Alas, It's such a shame" L'Arachel said.

"Yes, yes...Uh...That is troublesome. Still, I must get to Rausten somehow." Eirika responded.

"You needn't worry too much. After all, if the sea is closed to you, simply follow the overland route!" L'Arachel suggested.

"The overland route? I've heard that's a terribly roundabout path to travel." Eirika asked.

"Oh, it is, but don't you see? The hardships of the road, they are truly blessings! They will toughen you and strengthen your resolve when you need to face great evil. For example, I have been tasked with a great trial in order to better me." L'Arachel explained. "I understand my path, O unknowable forces of providence! I, your faithful servant L'Arachel, shall overcome! With faith and divine strength!"

"Now, listen, L'Arachel! You might be thrilled about going the long way, but-" Rennac tried to convince her.

"Come now, we're leaving. Dozla? Rennac? Don't fall behind!" L'Arachel told them.

"Gwah ha ha! Wait for us, Lady L'Arachel! Come on, Rennac! We run 'til we drop! The first one to collapse from exhaustion is the winner!" Dozla said.

"Help...Why is this happening to me?" Rennac asked.

 _Then, we see L'Arachel and her men depart...to the west?_

"Man, what a bunch of idiots..." Banjo commented.

"Uh, Seth?" Eirika asked him. "Isn't Rausten in the other direction? Aren't they heading towards Frelia?"

"Okay, they ARE a bunch of idiots..." Banjo said.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with, milady." Seth told her. "Our only concern now is to decide our next course of action. An overland journey would be very long. However, it seems that may be our only choice at the moment."

"I agree. Whatever shall we do..." Eirika said.

 _Then, we see an axeman approaches the group._

"You're Eirika, the princess of Renais, ain't ya?" The axeman asked.

"What?" Eirika was surprised.

"Dastard! Away with you!" Seth told the axeman.

"No need to get personal! You know, there's a pretty price on your pretty head. Sorry, but I need that gold." The axeman said.

 _Then, more reinforcements came, surrounding the group._

"Well, so much for going undercover..." Kairi said.

"I guess we have no choice, then..." Sento said as he takes out the Build Driver.

 **KAIZOKU! DENSHA! BEST MATCH!**

 **WAKE UP! CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

 **ROBOT JELLY!**

 **RED! 0-1-0! MASQUERAISE! KAITOU CHANGE!**

"Henshin!" Sento, Banjo and Kazumi shouted.

"Kaitou Change!" Kairi shouted.

 **TEIKOKU NO HANGYAKUSHA! KAIZOKURESSHA! YEAHHH!**

 **WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!**

 **ROBOT IN GREASE! BRAAAAA!**

 **LUPINRANGER~!**

"The rules of victory has been set!" Sento said.

"I feel unbeatable at this moment!" Banjo said as he clenched his fists.

"I'll crush you all with the fire burning in my heart!" Kazumi told them.

"Here's a little bit of warning: whatever treasure you guys have, I'm here to take them!" Kairi said.

 _And with that, the group began their attack against the axeman's group. As the fight goes on, we see four more soldiers arriving in the battlefield. One of them was a blonde-haired girl wearing an orange armor._

"Attention! Carcino's mercenaries will arrest the princess of Renais shortly. Our duty here is nearly ended, and I expect no further hostilities. If you must fight, however, remember that the whole empire fights with you!" The guard informed them.

"Um, Commander? What should I do?" The girl asked.

"Who are you?" The guard demanded.

"Sir! I'm Amelia of Silva, sir! I'm new. I was only assigned to your command today. I wanted to fight for the empire!" The girl introduced herself.

"I don't need your life story, fool! Recruits are in front! Grab a lance and move!" The guard ordered.

"Sir, yes sir!" Amelia obliged. "This lance...Stab the enemy. I'm not afraid...I'm a citizen of Grado. It's my duty to fight. And I'll fight my best!"

 _Back to the battle, it seems that the group gained the advantage as Build, Cross-Z, Grease and Lupin Red managed to take out some of the mercenaries that are getting in their way._

"At this rate, we should be able to win this one." Sento told them.

"Yeah! Let's keep it going!" Banjo said.

 _On the other side, we see Eirika taking out some of the mercenaries with her rapier, with Seth assisting her. But then, she comes across Amelia on the way._

"Who are you?" Eirika asked.

"What? What?" Amelia was nervous.

"Are you from around here? You should find someplace to hide. These men are after me. It's not safe." Eirika told her.

"But...But I'm..." Amelia tried to tell her.

"Yes?" Eirika asked.

"I'm a Grado soldier. I'm here to stop the princess of Renais." Amelia told her.

"Huh? You're with Grado?" Eirika was confused.

"And you're Princess Eirika? But the commander said Eirika's a cruel and merciless fiend..." Amelia asked.

"What? No, I'm..." Eirika said. "I don't know what Grado's officers have been telling you, but...Our two countries are at war, so I suppose they can say what they want."

"Mistress Eirika..." Amelia muttered. "I, uh, I surrender. I won't fight you."

"Huh?" Eirika was now confused.

"I became a soldier because I admired General Duessel's sense of honor. But the general has been very opposed to this war from the beginning...And now I see you, and you look so sad about all of this. I don't know what's right anymore." Amelia explained. "I'm just a soldier, but I want to decide for myself. I want to understand the truth myself, to see it with my own eyes."

"I see...So does this mean you're coming with us? I suppose I should ask your name then." Eirika told her.

"Amelia. Amelia of Silva." She introduced herself to Eirika.

"Alright, Amelia. We need to get through this alive, okay?" Eirika told her.

"Okay!" Amelia nodded.

 _And with that, Amelia has joined the group as she helps Eirika take out the mercenaries that are coming towards her. After that, they regroup with the rest._

"Okay, there's only a few of them now." Eirika told them.

"Wait, who's that girl?" Kazumi asked as she points to Amelia.

"I-I'm Amelia." She introduced herself to them.

"She's a soldier of Grado, but rest assured, she no longer fights for them and has decided to join us." Eirika reassured them.

"I see..." Sento said. "Well, welcome to the team, I guess."

"T-Thank you. I'll do my best to help!" Amelia bowed.

"Alright! Let's just finish this already..." Kazumi told them.

 _And after a long and heated battle, the mercenaries are all being taken out._

"Your Highness, are you well?" Seth asked.

"Yes, I believe so..." Eirika answered. "Who are these men? They don't appear to be Grado Imperial troops."

"Judging by their crude swordplay, I'd say they're mercenaries. We can expect more of them in the area, too, I think." Seth explained.

"That might explain why they want the princess' head..." Kairi added.

"But who could have told these mercenaries to go after the princess?" Banjo asked.

"Let's find out. Wait here." Seth told them as he confronts one of the mercenaries.

"W-Wait! I give up! I don't want to fight anymore! We were just doing a job." The mercenaries begged him.

"Who hired you?" Seth asked.

"I may be nothing but a hired blade, but I have my honor. I won't say a word." The mercenary replied.

"I admire your professionalism. I guess we have no use for you." Seth told him.

"No, wait! I'll talk! Carcino! It was Pablo of the Carcino Council of Elders!" The mercenary said.

"Councilman Pablo?" Seth was surprised.

"That doesn't make sense! Carcino and Frelia are allies. Why would they target me?" Eirika asked.

"I don't know...Could be they've decided Grado's going to win. They want to be on the winning side." The mercenary explained. "Some of the others opposed Pablo, but I heard he had 'em all silenced but quick. That's all I know, I swear it."

"I believe you. Go." Seth told him.

 _Then, the mercenary ran away in fear._

"We were careless. We should have seen this coming." Seth said. "Carcino's a young and ambitious nation ruled by power-hungry merchants. And Grado grows more powerful with every passing day. So it's no surprise Carcino's merchant lords would throw in with Grado now."

"Damnit! This is getting worse..." Sento said.

"Looks like Grado is getting desperate about winning the war..." Kazumi stated.

"Wait! Prince Innes...Prince Innes was to pass through Carcino on his way to Jehanna..." Eirika realized something. "If Carcino has betrayed us, then he ran headlong into enemy territory..."

 _Then, a flier can be seen coming towards them._

"Princess Eirika! I bring dire tidings!" The filer called out.

"I know you...You were a messenger riding with Prince Innes." Eirika recognized her.

"Yes, and I have news of him. Prince Innes is in danger! Carcino's merchant army struck and cut through half our men." The flier informed her. "The prince is trapped in a siege. He has no means of escape, and-"

"No more!" Eirika stopped her from talking. "I understand. Return to Frelia and deliver your message!"

"What of Prince Innes?" The flier asked.

"Leave him to us. The prince's troubles should burden you no more. We will see him to safety." Eirika told her.

 _The flier then flies away, presumably back to Frelia to relay the message. But then, we see Rennac approaching them._

"Hey, you...Have Lady L'Arachel and her man, Sir Stubble-chin, gone yet?" Rennac asked.

"Aren't you-Yes, they no longer appear to be in the city." Eirika answered.

"Whew...I'm finally free! No more getting bossed around by that witless ninny!" Rennac express relief. "Thanks. I owe you one. Take this. Now that I'm free again. I think I'm just gonna wander about for a while."

 _Rennac gave her an Angelic Robe and took his leave._

"What a strange relationship they have." Eirika said.

"Lady Eirika, I think we ought to be leaving soon." Seth told her.

"Yes. We must hurry to Prince Innes' side!" Eirika nodded. "Let's go everyone!"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's Chapter 11. So far, nothing really big has happened in this chapter, but we do have two more recruits in the form of Tana and Amelia.**

 **That's it for now and I'll be seeing you in Chapter 12.**


	13. Chapter 12 - The Rogue One

**Chapter 12: The Rogue One**

 _Princess Eirika and her group continued their journey to Carcino in order to help Prince Innes. They eventually arrived at the northern part of Carcino, where they see Prince Innes, alongside two mercenaries and a black-haired man wearing a black jacket, surrounded by Grado soldiers._

"Prince Innes!" Eirika called out.

"Princess Eirika, the prince is surrounded by the mercenary armies of Carcino. He looks vastly outnumbered. I doubt he can hold out much longer." Seth informed.

"I can see that. Let's hurry!" Eirika told him.

 _Then, Banjo noticed someone familiar among Princess Innes' group._

"Hey, isn't that..." Banjo points out.

"Gen-san?!" Sento was surprised.

"So, he REALLY is alive..." Kazumi said.

"Looks like we're gonna have to help him there." Sento said.

"You got that right! Let's go!" Banjo nodded.

 _The three Riders and Kairi proceeds to transform and after that, Eirika and her group began attacking the Carcino mercenaries. While this is happening, Innes and the three men saw them charging towards the enemy._

"Well, what do you know? It looks like a miracle has happened, after all..." The green-haired mercenary told the prince.

"Hmph." The prince scoffed. "What matters is that we must help them."

"Alright, you can count on us, Prince Innes." The woman in red said.

"Alright then, let's go!" Innes told them.

 _Then, Prince Innes and his men arrived to help Eirika take out the mercenaries. As Gentoku takes out one of the mercenaries, he encounters the Riders._

"Gen-san!" Sento called out.

"Sento? What are you doing here?" Gentoku asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. I thought you died..." Sento responded.

"I don't know...I thought I was gonna die, but for some reason, I ended up in this strange land." Gentoku explained.

"You're not the only one who had experienced such a thing..." Kazumi told them.

"Kazumi? But I thought you died." Gentoku was confused.

"Apparently, you and I are alive, for some reason." Kazumi answered.

"But how could this happen?" Gentoku asked.

"I don't know, but I'm glad that you're alive, Gen-san!" Sento was happy.

"Sento..." Gentoku muttered.

"Now then, will you join us in taking out these mercenaries?" Sento asked.

"Hmph, of course." Gentoku nodded as he takes out the Sclash Driver.

 **SCLASH DRIVER!**

 _Then, he takes out the Crocodile Full Bottle and twists the lid._

 **DANGER!**

 _A horrifying music can be heard after he activates it. It can be heard by everyone in the field..._

"W-What's that noise?" The red-haired woman asked.

"I don't know, but something tells me that he's gonna do something." The green-haired mercenary answered.

 _Gentoku then flips the bottle upside down and inserts it into the Sclash Driver._

 **CROCODILE!**

"Henshin." Gentoku said as he pushes the Activate Wrench of the Sclash Driver downwards.

 **WARERU! KUWARERU! KUDAKECHIIRU! CROCODILE IN ROGUE! ORAAA! AHHHH!**

 _And with that, Gentoku has transformed into Kamen Rider Rogue. After the transformation, he is then joined by Build, Cross-Z and Grease._

"Alright! The four Kamen Riders have reunited at last!" Sento said.

"Hmph, it's been a while since we've fought alongside each other like this..." Gentoku said.

"You're right...This brings back memories." Kazumi nodded.

"Heh! Now I feel unbeatable with you guys around!" Banjo was pumped.

"Yeah! The laws of victory has been set!" Sento said. "Let's go!"

 _And with that, the four Riders charged towards the mercenary group. While Build decides to help Eirika take out the mercenaries that are in her way, Cross-Z, Grease and Rogue are having their own battles, with Cross-Z having the Beat Closer, Grease with the Twin Breaker and Rogue with the Nebula Steam Gun. Meanwhile, as Eirika takes out a mercenary, another one came up from behind, but was saved by the timely arrival of Build._

"You okay?" Sento asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the save." Eirika answered. "So, I take it he's a Kamen Rider..."

"Yep." Sento nodded. "That's Kamen Rider Rogue. He may be scary-looking, but he's actually a good man."

"Is that so?" Eirika said. "Then, it's good to have another Kamen Rider in the party."

"Alright, now why don't we take out these mercenaries?" Sento asked.

"Right." Eirika nodded.

 _Sento and Eirika team up to take out the remaining mercenaries in their way. Meanwhile, Tana can be seen going towards where Innes is._

"Brother!" Tana called.

"Tana?! What? How did...What are you doing here?" Innes was surprised to see her sister.

"I came with Eirika. Wait here, Brother. It's my turn to protect you." Tana responded.

"Stop playing the soldier, Tana. You will return to the palace at once." Innes ordered.

"I will not!" Tana said angrily. "Eirika, Ephraim, and you are all risking so much...I can't sit at home and watch! I have to do something to help."

"Tana..." Innes muttered. "We'll talk about this later. For now, we join forces with Eirika."

"Thank you, Brother." Tana said to him.

 _Meanwhile, Sento take out the mercenary in front of the gate. He noticed the key on the ground and picks it up._

"What's this key for?" Sento wondered.

"I think it's the key to the gate over there." Eirika answered.

 _Sento then used the key on the gate and it actually opened._

"Well, that worked..." Sento said.

"Alright, the gate has been opened! We must press forward!" Eirika told the group.

"Be careful, though. I saw some ballistae guarding the castle itself." Kairi warned her. "But don't worry, I'll handle those things."

 _And with that, Eirika and Sento charged towards Pablo while the rest of the group stayed behind to deal with the mercenaries. The ballistae saw the two charging and was about to fire at them, but Kairi managed to take them out before they could fire. Now, the only one left standing is Pablo._

"Heh, so you finally came." Pablo greeted them.

"I suggest you surrender now, Pablo." Eirika told him.

"No one can withstand the might of Grado...Logic dictates we join now or be subjugated later. I made the rational decision. The only decision!" Pablo stated.

"Then, I'll guess we're gonna do this the hard way..." Sento said.

 _Pablo takes out a tome and performs Elfire on the two, but they dodged it in time. Pablo tried to do it one more time, but Sento managed to take the tome away from his hand with the Drill Crusher in Gun Mode._

"Urrgh...N-No. I cannot die when there is such wealth to be had..." Pablo said. "M-Mercenaries, to me!"

"Ah! Running away, huh?" Banjo asked.

"No, let him be." Sento stopped Banjo from chasing him. "Well, that takes care of everything here in Carcino."

"Yes." Eirika nodded. "Now, we must go inside."

* * *

 **Inside...**

"Prince Innes, are you well?" Eirika asked.

"Eirika, I'm sorry for troubling you." Innes apologized.

"No, it was no trouble." Eirika said.

"Oh, Prince Innes! Thank goodness, you're unharmed!" A voice can be heard.

 _Then, an old man can be seen approaching them._

"Who are you?" Eirika asked.

"Oh, where are my manners? I am a member of Carcino's Council of Elders. My name is Klimt." He introduced himself.

"A council member?" Eirika asked.

"Huh. Who would have thought that this world has some council members too?" Sento said.

"So you're one of the traitors who ordered-" Innes said before he was interrupted.

"P-Peace, please!" Klimt told him. "I have no intention of opposing you or quarreling with you. I, too, have been marked for death by Pablo..."

"What is this all about?" Eirika asked.

"It's a shameful tale...Carcino is a nation divided. As you know, Carcino has no king but is ruled by a council." Klimt explained. "But now the council has broken apart into factions mired in discord..."

"Factions...You're saying that the whole Carcino has not betrayed Frelia?" Eirika asked.

"Correct. The moderate factions prefer to preserve our alliance with Frelia." Klimt nodded. "Pablo's faction wishes to endear us to Grado, to surrender us to their armies. Once Pablo realized he couldn't ply us with bribes, he began to have us assassinated. Those of us who remain have taken refuge underground. We oppose him where we can. If you hadn't shown up, I'm not certain I would still be breathing..."

"I do recall enemy troops combing this area when I arrived...They were searching for you, is that it?" Innes said.

"Pablo has usurped rule of the council. We had no choice but to hide. Not all of Carcino's council has gone over to Grado's side, though..." Klimt answered. "You must believe me, the whole of Carcino does not believe as Pablo does."

"I see..." Innes nodded.

"Lord Klimt...I understand the hardships you've endured. I am pleased to hear all of Carcino is not our foe." Eirika told him.

"Otherwise, it would've turn into a mess..." Sento added.

"I will depart at once for Frelia to explain our circumstance to the king. I think it is best if you return to Frelia as well. Pablo has a considerable wealth and he commands a vast mercenary force. I'm sure he'll send more of them this way as soon as he is able." Klimt told them.

"I knew we should have chased after that guy!" Banjo said.

"It doesn't matter. If he sends a whole army against us, then we will fight them...That's all there is to it." Eirika told him.

* * *

 _After meeting with Lord Klimt, we see Gentoku meeting with Eirika and her group._

"Oh, you must be one of Sento's friends." Eirika said.

"Yes. The name's Gentoku Himuro. Kamen Rider Rogue." He introduced himself. "I'm all yours to command, Princess."

"Wow, he's...generally calm." Eirika commented.

"Well, that's what he's well-known for..." Sento said.

"Yeah. He's a cool guy...that has a horrible fashion sense." Banjo added.

"Horrible fashion sense?" Eirika was confused.

"Trust me, you'll find out sooner or later..." Kazumi told her.

"Anyways, I'm glad you're joining with us, Gen-san." Sento told him.

"Of course. I can't just let you guys have the fun." Gentoku replied. "Besides, I wanna get out of this place and return to our world."

"You're right..." Sento nodded.

"Hey! Don't you forget about us!" A voice can be heard.

 _Then, we see Gerik, Tethys and Marisa approaching the group._

"You guys are with Prince Innes, right?" Sento asked.

"Yep." Gerik nodded. "And he said that we're tagging along with you guys!"

"We appreciate your help. And...uh..Welcome the team." Eirika told them.

"We've got a deal. Let's keep each other alive." Gerik said.

* * *

 _While the group is busy preparing to leave, Sento and Lute are having a conversation._

"Hey, Lute." Sento greeted her.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Lute asked.

"Well, there's...something I want you to do." Sento said.

"And what would that be?" Lute asked.

 _Then, he shows the Grease Blizzard Knuckle and the Blizzard Full Bottle to her._

"If you really are a genius when it comes to magic, then surely you could come up with something that could negate the side effects of using this thing." Sento explained.

"Hmm...It's rather difficult to do, but..." Lute thought. "Very well. A genius like me won't back down from such challenges. I'll see what I can do to this device..."

"Thank you, Lute." Sento thanked her. "Just let me know if it's done."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's Chapter 12. That's right! Gentoku has officially joined the team and with his inclusion, the four Kamen Riders have been reunited!**

 **It seems like Kairi is all alone as being the only one from Super Sentai, but don't worry, he won't be alone anymore in the next chapter, as Keiichiro will finally appear.**

 **That's it for now and I'll be seeing you in Chapter 13.**


	14. Chapter 13 - The Police has Arrived!

**Chapter 13: The Police has Arrived!**

 _In the mountainous path of Caer Pelyn, we see a man wandering around the chamber. He seems to be wearing a blue jacket with red outlines on it's neck. The jacket also has the gold emblem with the letter S on it._

"What is this place?" He asked. "Stupid fog! I can't see where I'm going!"

 _He continues to wander around, despite the fog getting in the way. But along the way, he encountered some monsters inside._

"What the? Monsters?!" He was surprised.

 _Then, we see one of the monsters trying to attack him, but he dodged and shoots him with his VS Changer, taking it out instantly._ _After that, more monsters appeared..._

"There's more of them? Well, looks like I have no choice!" He said as he takes out a Trigger Machine. "Keisatsu Change!"

 _He then inserts the Trigger Machine 1gou into the VS Changer._

 **ICHIGOU! PATRIZE!**

 _After that, he pressed the red button on the back of the VS Changer and flips the gun so that the Trigger Machine is now upside down._

 **KEISATSU CHANGE!**

 _He then fires the VS Changer upwards._

 **PATRANGER!**

 _And with that, the man has turned into Patren 1gou. After the transformation, he takes out the Pat MegaBo, a weapon that is both a baton and a megaphone, and proceeds to attack the monsters. Meanwhile, Princess Eirika and the group has arrived into the mountains, as they were followed by Ewan, the brother of Tethys._

"We're almost there! Come on!" Ewan told them. "My teacher lives up ahead."

"Slow down, Ewan. Let's stick togehter." Eirika begged him.

"This fog's getting thick. I don't expect any more surprise attacks, but that doesn't mean we-" Innes pointed out.

"Quit worrying, mister!" Ewan assured him. "You're gonna get left behind."

"Don't speak to me, boy. I don't tolerate insolence." Innes told the boy.

"Innes, he's only a child. There's no reason to be so rude. He is helping us after all." Eirika told him.

"That's right. Without me, you'd never get where you're going." Ewan nodded. "So come on already!"

"Stop. Don't take another step." Innes ordered.

"Huh? That's gonna make it awfully hard to get where we need to go." Ewan said.

"What do you know about that fort?" Innes asked. "It looks like it's been abandoned for some time. Is anyone using it?"

"Nope. It's really run-down. Nobody ever goes there." Ewan replied. "It's been empty for ages. I've been inside, so I know."

"Is that right? Then what's that sound, and where is it coming from?" Innes asked.

"Huh? What sound?" Ewan asked. "Hey, you're right...I do hear a weird noise. You could hear that? Neat! You've got really good hearing."

"Well, the noise is pretty loud from where we are..." Sento told him.

"I wonder what it is..." Ewan wondered.

"There it is again. Prince, is this..." Eirika heard the noise again.

"Sounds like someone fighting..." Kairi pointed out.

"Eirika." Innes called.

"Yes?" Eirika asked.

"Get your troops ready. Tell them to prepare for battle... We've been spotted. Monsters are coming." Innes replied.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to transform." Sento said as he, Banjo, Kazumi and Gentoku equipped their belts.

"Uh...What's that?" Ewan asked.

"Just watch." Eirika told him.

"Oh wait, I haven't used this for quite a while..." Sento said as he took out the RabbitTank Sparkling, which looks like a soda can. "Oh, well, I might as well use this..."

 _He began to shake the soda around and after that, he opened the lid, causing two colored holes to appear. He then inserts it into the Build Driver._

 **RABBIT TANK SPARKLING!**

 **WAKE UP! CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

 **ROBOT JELLY!**

 **CROCODILE!**

 **RED! 0-1-0! MASQUERAISE!**

 _Then, we see Sento and Banjo cranking the lever of the Build Driver, while Kazumi and Gentoku do nothing and Kairi flipping the VS Changer._

 **ARE YOU READY?**

 **KAITOU CHANGE!**

"Henshin!" Sento, Banjo, Kazumi and Gentoku shouted.

"Kaitou Change!" Kairi shouted.

 **SHUWATTO HAJIKERU! RABBITTANK SPARKLING! YEA-YEAHHH!**

 **WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

 **ROBOT IN GREASE! BRAAAA!**

 **CROCODILE IN ROGUE! ORAAAA!**

 **LUPINRANGER~!**

 _And with that, they have finally transformed into their respective forms. Eirika seems surprised about the Rabbit Tank Sparkling form._

"Wow! I didn't know you guys could do that!" Ewan was amazed.

"Sento...Your RabbitTank form looks different..." Eirika told him.

"It's an upgrade to the RabbitTank form. I called it RabbitTank Sparkling!" Sento told her.

"We must not waste more time. We must engage the monsters!" Innes ordered.

"Right." Eirika nodded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on the other side of the chamber, we see L'Arachel and Dozla arriving from the south._

"What spacious chambers." L'Arachel pointed out. "Hm...A bit musty, but I like it. I've decided. We'll bed here for the night. I do wonder where Rennac disappeared to, though. I told him not to wander off, but..."

"Hmph! Lady L'Arachel, this could be trouble." Dozla told her.

"What is it, Dozla?" L'Arachel asked.

"Look there! Through that break in the fog..." Dozla points out. "Looks like we've got some nasty creatures running 'bout this place."

"I can't see a thing. But this can be nothing but good fortune shining down on us again." L'Arachel said. "Losing our way in the mountains and running into these abominations? There can be no doubt: we were brought here to destroy these foul things! Come, Dozla! We fight!"

"Gwah ha ha! My heart cries out for battle!" Dozla said excitedly.

 _And with that, the two sets off to destroy the monsters inhabiting the chambers. Meanwhile, Patren 1gou managed to take down some monsters, leaving only a few of them. But as he was about to finish theme off, a lightning bolt can bee seen hitting one of the monsters and Dozla can be seen taking out the others with his axe._

"Who are you guys?" He asked.

"Ah, it seems that we were not alone in taking down these abominations." L'Arachel said.

"Gwa ha ha! Right you are, Lady L'Arachel!" Dozla nodded.

"I said who are you guys?!" He demanded.

"Very well, I shall introduce myself." L'Arachel answered. "I am L'Arachel, and this is my companion, Dozla."

"What are you guys doing here?" Patren 1gou asked.

"I suppose we were sent here by divine intervention to take out the monsters that inhabited this chamber." L'Arachel answered.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about, but if you're here to take out these monsters, then I suppose I'll help you out." He told them.

"Alright, you got yourself a deal! Together, we shall deal with these abominations that invaded this chamber!" L'Arachel told him. "By the way, I haven't catch your name yet..."

"I'm Keiichiro Asaka. Just call me Keiichiro." He introduced himself.

"Come, Dozla! Keiichiro! We must vanquish these monster into where they came from!" L'Arachel told them.

 _And with that, they began taking out the monsters that are swarming them. Meanwhile, Eirika and Kairi managed to get inside the chamber while the rest of the group, including the Riders, stayed outside to deal with the monsters outside._

"This must be a chamber..." Eirika said.

"Well, I suppose I should look around for treasures then..." Kairi said.

"Please do. We need everything we can find to ensure our survival." Eirika nodded.

"Alright! You be careful on your way here, Princess." Kairi told her before he goes ahead to search for nearby treasure.

 _Then, we see Eirika wandering around the chamber all by herself, while taking down the monsters on the way with her rapier. She eventually reached the room where L'Arachel, Dozla and Keiichiro were._

"You...L'Arachel!" Eirika points out to her.

"Hello! So it's true! Blessings do come in fours!" L'Arachel said.

"L'Arachel, this place is dangerous. You should fine safe haven elsewhere." Eirika told her.

"Oh, you needn't worry about us." L'Arachel reassured her. "As you well know, my divine mission is to purge the land of these obscenities. I will show you the splendor that is L'Arachel in action! Bear witness!"

"If you insist. At least let us join forces for the time being." Eirika said.

 _Then, he noticed Keiichiro, who she hasn't encountered with L'Arachel before._

"Oh, who's that guy?" Eirika asked. "I've never seen him when we first met before..."

"Oh, him? That's Keiichiro." L'Arachel introduced him to her. "We just met along the way, since he's also here to take down these monsters."

"Wait, that's...the VS Changer." Eirika points out to his VS Changer.

"How did you know about the VS Changer?" Keiichiro asked.

"You must be one of-" Eirika said before he was interrupted.

"Princess!" A voice called out.

 _Then, Kairi came in the room afterwards._

"I've got all the treasures in this chamber! They should be inside the caravan by now." Kairi informed her.

"Good. The last thing we need is to run out of weapons and supplies..." Eirika nodded.

"Ah! Phantom Thief!" Keiichiro shouted while pointing at them.

"Oh great...Look who came all the way from my world..." Kairi said, disappointed as to who he's runs into.

"What are you doing here?!" Keiichiro demanded.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Kairi retorted.

"Kairi, is he...?" Eirika whispered to him. Thankfully, they were far away so Keiichiro didn't hear her whispering.

"Yeah, he's from my world..." Kairi answered.

 _But then, several monsters have arrived and has them surrounded._

"Oh no! We're surrounded!" Eirika pointed out.

"Don't worry, they're here..." Kairi told her.

 _Then, we see the four Riders arriving by performing a Rider Kick on four of the monsters, taking them out instantly._

"Looks like we came here just on time!" Banjo said.

"What took you guys so long?" Kairi asked.

"Sorry, there are way too many monsters outside, but we managed to take care of them." Sento answered.

"K-Kamen Rider?!" Keiichiro was surprised to see them.

"Ah! You're that hot-blooded policeman!" Banjo said as he points at him.

"What's he doing here?" Sento asked Kairi.

"I don't know..." Kairi answered.

"Alright, now that we have more reinforcements, we can finally take down these abominations once and for all!" L'Arachel declared.

"Hey, officer." Kairi called out. "If we wanna get out of this place, we might as well team-up here. You being here means you're stuck in this world until we can find a way out...Actually, haven't we done this sort of thing before?"

"Ah, you're right! It was that time where Wilson captured us and took us to another world!" Keiichiro remembered.

"Exactly!" Kairi told them. "Alright then, are you with me?"

"I guess I have no choice..." Keiichiro said. "Okay! I'm teaming up with you just this once, until we can find our way home!"

"Then we have a deal." Kairi nodded.

 _And with that, the group began attacking the remaining monsters found in the chamber. Eirika and Sento once again teams up as they each take out the monsters that are in their way, while Kairi and Keiichiro teamed up and managed to beat some monsters with their respective weapons. Finally, after a long battle, all monsters were finally defeated._

"Well, that takes care of the monsters in this chamber." Sento said.

"Thank you, L'Arachel." Eirika thanked her.

"Please, speak nothing of it. It is heaven's dictate that I come here to cleanse this charming place of monsters. What's important is-" L'Arachel said before she realized something. "Oh my! I just realized I have not yet had the honor of your name."

"Oh, you're right. How strange...We've met so often now that I had assumed you already..." Eirika said. "Please forgive my lack of manners. My name is Eirika."

"Milady..." Seth muttered.

"It's all right, Seth. She's clearly not our enemy." Eirika told him.

"Eirika...Aha! So you must be Princess Eirika of Renais!" L'Arachel said. "It is simply an honor to meet you. And how strange that we should meet again in this place. You must be lost as well. This continent is so confusing."

"Um, yes. Actually, we're not lost at all. You see..." Eirika told her.

 _Then, Eirika goes to explain her of what's happening around Magvel. And after a minute or so..._

"Is that so! Well, clearly, I must be allowed to accompany you." L'Arachel told her.

"You want to travel with us?" Eirika asked. "I appreciate your offer, but our journey is far too perilous. I do not wish to pull you into this madness."

"No, no, no. There can be no doubt that we were sent here to aid you. It is all part of the grand design." L'Arachel told her. "I, L'Arachel, shall play my role and fulfll my divine duties. This I swear!"

"Are you sure this is wise, Princess?" Seth asked.

"Don't worry, Seth." Eirika told him.

 _Meanwhile, we see Kairi and Keiichiro are having a conversation._

"So, a Gangler somewhere creates a portal and then you were sucked by it?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. Tha's what literally happened..." Keiichiro answered.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Noel and the others have taken care of that Gangler by now. But, we need to figure out how to get out of here." Kairi told him.

"So, what do we do in the meantime?" Keiichiro asked.

"Well, I suppose the only thing we could do for now is to help that Princess over there." Kairi said as he points out to Eirika.

"Wait, she's a Princess?!" Keiichiro was surprised about this.

"Yeah, so you have to do your best to protect the princess from any enemies we face! You can do that, right?" Kairi said.

"O-Of course I can!" Keiichiro told him. "Protecting the people is part of my job as a member of the Global Police!"

"Alright, I'll tell the princess that she has a new bodyguard." Kairi said before leaving.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's Chapter 13, folks. Yes, you heard it right, Keiichiro has joined the party, as well as L'Arachel and Dozla.**

 **Also, I have to find a way so that Keiichiro wouldn't find out that Kairi is Lupin Red (which is why I put that notice that Eirika and Kairi were far away from him when she whispered to Kairi, so he didn't hear her say Kairi), so leave a suggestion if you have one.**

 **That's it for now and I'll be seeing you in Chapter 14.**


	15. Chapter 14 - Crimson Speedy Jumper

**Chapter 14: Crimson Speedy Jumper**

 _After L'Arachel, Dozla and Keiichiro joined the team, Eirika, Innes, Sento, Kairi and Keiichiro decides to enter a house with Ewan to look for his teacher._

"Teeeaaaaacher...Hellooooooo..." Ewan tried to call out to him. "That's strange. He's not here. Must be out wandering again."

"He's out?" Eirika asked. "That poses a problem. Do you know when he'll return?"

"Hmmm...I don't know." Ewan responded. "He often goes out and looks for people in need."

"I see...Then I suppose we'll just have to wait for him to come back." Sento said.

"I believe I told you it would be best to stay away." A voice can be heard.

 _Then, we see a man who they met in Serafew came in._

"I've been charged with a mission and must depart again soon." The man told them.

"Ah! Teacher!" Ewan said.

"Y-you...We've met before, haven't we?" Eirika asked.

"Oh yeah, you're that guy from Serafew!" Sento added.

"Oh, yes. And now we meet again." He said.

"So, did you find the one you're looking for?" Kairi asked.

"Unfortunately, no..." He answered.

"I see..." Sento nodded.

"These people say they want to go through Caer Pelyn. I could guide them myself, but I thought it might be better if you went, too. That's why I brought them here." Ewan told him. "What do you say? Will you guide them?"

"Would you, please?" Eirika begged him.

"Very well. I'm heading there now. If you need to go to Caer Pelyn, you're free to follow me." The man told them.

"You don't mind?" Eirika asked.

"We have little interest in the outside world, but we do not refuse travelers." The man answered. "I should warn you: the road is not easy, and you look very weary. You should rest a night before attempting the mountains."

"We do need rest, it's true. We are all exhausted from our encounter with those creatures. We must give our men time to heal, or they'll be useless in an emergency." Innes pointed out.

"It's settled then. I'll go on ahead and let the elder know we're coming." Ewan told them. "See? Even when there's no fighting to be done, I'm still useful!"

"No, wait!" Eirika told Ewan. "He's gone. I wonder if he'll be all right."

"Idiotic boy. I understand his need to be helpful, but..." Innes added.

"Ewan knows this land well. You needn't worry about him. We'll depart at sunrise. I suggest you all get some rest." He told them.

* * *

 **Kairi and Keiichiro - C Support**

 _While taking a break in the camp, we see Keiichiro cleaning up his Trigger Machine and his VS Changer. Then, Kairi appears and approaches him._

"Hey there, officer." Kairi greeted.

"What do you want?" Keiichiro asked.

"I just wanna check up on you. Hope you don't go all angry on me now..." Kairi told him.

"I'm not." Keiichiro told him. "By the way, why did you end up in this world?"

"I was looking for someone who stole something from our world." Kairi answered.

"Stolen? I thought you were the only ones who steal!" Keiichiro said.

"Not funny." Kairi told him. "Anyway, someone stole the most powerful Lupin Collection piece and took a portal into this land. That's why I'm here, to take it back."

"Wait, there was something like that?!" Keiichiro was surprised.

"Apparently so." Kairi responded.

"I've heard from Noel that you guys took the Collection to bring back someone. Is this true?" Keiichiro asked.

"Hmph, you got us." Kairi answered. "Is that why you began to trust us a little bit?"

"Maybe..." Keiichiro's only response. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're all criminals!"

"I knew you would say that." Kairi said. "Anyways, we have a deal. We have to work together to get out of this place."

"I know." Keiichiro nodded. "We've done this three times now. I just hope everyone's okay once we return..."

"You don't have to worry about them, officer. They can handle on their own, especially since Noel is still around." Kairi reassured them.

"You're right." Keiichiro nodded.

"Alright, that will be it for now. See you tomorrow, I guess..." Kairi said as he leaves.

"Lupin Red...Who exactly are you?" Keiichiro wondered.

* * *

 _After the group took a break in night and the sun rises, the group are now ready to travel with Saleh towards Caer Pelyn._

"It seems everyone is ready to go now." Sento told Eirika.

"Yes." Eirika nodded. "Then we must go now!"

"Wait, something's coming..." Gentoku told them.

 _Then, we see three wyvern knights coming in their direction._

"Oh, great. Didn't expect they would run into us this early..." Kairi said.

"Princess Eirika of Renais. Hold." The blonde-haired man said.

"Who are you?! And what do you want with the princess?" Keiichiro demanded.

"You...You're General Glen of Grado. We met once in the capital, didn't we?" Eirika recognized the man. "You were very kind to me. However, if you're here now, I have to assume this means..."

"Yes, it does. I wish our reunion could come under different circumstances." Glen told her. "Eirika, I must tell you, I come here on the direct orders of the emperor. I'm to bring to justice the rebel army leader who's been terrorizing Carcino. It's you, Eirika. They say you've been murdering innocents."

"What?" Eirika gasped in shock. "Wait! What do you mean? I..."

"If you have something to say, I would hear it. I know all too well that Grado has robbed you of your homeland, but even so..." Glen told her. "I do not believe revenge could drive a woman like you to such depths. And yet, here you are in Carcino with a small army under your command. And the emperor tells us that you massacred everyone in Port Kiris."

"Look, buddy. The princess hasn't done anything like that at all." Kairi told him.

"He's right! You, Grado soldiers, have been manipulated by your emperor!" Sento nodded in agreement.

"This is ridiculous. Believe what you want. Could one of the legendary Imperial Three honestly be as stupid as this?" Innes asked.

"What do you mean?" Glen asked.

"Carcino betrayed Frelia and set a pack of mercenary dogs to kill me. And you paint Eirika a rebel instigator? It's an absurd farce. Your emperor commits horrors, and you believe Eirika is a criminal?" Inness explained.

"What are you saying?" Glen asked.

"You truly are blind, aren't you? You're one of the Imperial Three, and yet you can't see your emperor's plan?" Innes asked.

"What we're trying to say is your emperor isn't who you think he is!" Sento added.

"What?!" Glen was surprised about this revelation.

"General Glen, we've told you what we know to be true, what we've seen firsthand. We don't want to fight you...But if you push us, we will drive you back to Grado with your tail between your legs."

"I see. You...are more observant than you know. I am ignorant of the emperor's designs. General Duessel and I both questioned the wisdom of this war. And if you really are innocent of the crimes attributed to you...Why would His Majesty lie to us? I must know the answer."

"So, you...believe us?" Eirika asked.

"The Princess Eirika I met long ago was kind and merciful in spirit. You've faced relentless hardship, and yet that selfsame spirit remains true." Glen told her. "Let's put our fight aside for now. I will learn the truth. Then I will once again perform the duties of my office. If you have lied to me today, I will hound you to the very grave itself."

"Very well..." Eirika nodded.

 _And with that, Eirika and her group managed to get through the mountains without any trouble._

* * *

 _After awhile, they finally arrived on the mountain path, but it seems that the group were tired, presumably due to them climbing the mountains._

"Hh...hh..." Eirika seems tired.

"Man...I'd never thought that we...would have to climb...through that mountain." Banjo said while breathing.

"Yeah..." Sento nodded. "I'm almost...out of energy..."

"Hey, how come you're not tired?!" Keiichiro asked Kairi.

"I just used my grappling hook to a nearby tree to climb myself here without tiring myself." Kairi answered.

"Perhaps we should rest, milady." Seth suggested to her. "Master Saleh, is it much farther?"

"We're close. It's only half a day ahead." Saleh told them.

"Ugh, finally...I can't really handle all this climbing..." Banjo express relief.

"I would ask for a moment's rest before continuing. We are all exhausted. We can go no farther today." Seth told her.

"No, Seth. I'll be fine. We must not be delayed by my weakness." Eirika told him.

"Whew...Hah..." Innes finally came out. "I didn't realize we'd be climbing so high."

"Whoops!" Eirika said.

"As I warned you before we set out, the footing here can be treacherous." Saleh informed them.

"Yeah, we can see that..." Kazumi said.

"Do you people truly live in this place?" Innes asked. "These barren crags seems unfit for human habitation..."

"Material wealth brings strife. We've no need of these things. In this, we are of one mind with the Great Dragon." Saleh responded.

"The Great Dragon?" Eirika asked.

 _But then, monsters suddenly appeared and surrounded them._

"Ah! Princess Eirika, watch out!" Seth warned her as he takes out the monster that comes towards her.

"More monsters..." Eirika muttered.

"Oh, great. Just as we're about to have a rest, these guys showed up..." Kairi said.

"Master Saleh, do these creatures normally inhabit this region?" Eirika asked Saleh.

"No...Those things come from Darkling Woods. It's been a long time since they've wandered this far afield." Saleh answered. "It's as the elder says...Evil omens take many shapes."

"It looks like those fiends have noticed us as well. We should move, Eirika." L'Arachel noted.

"Alright, everyone! Let's go!" Eirika declared.

 _Sento, Banjo, Kazumi, Gentoku, Kairi and Keiichiro began to transform into their respective forms. Then, Keiichiro takes out the Pat Mega Bo and used it as a megaphone. Kairi knows what's he about to do and warned them._

"Uh-oh...Better cover your ears." Kairi told Eirika.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Eirika asked.

"BY THE AUTHORITY OF THE GLOBAL POLICE, WE WILL TAKE YOU DOWN BY FORCE!" Keiichiro shouted through the megaphone, which caused the monsters to flinch.

"What was that, officer?! You almost killed everyone's ears here..." Kairi asked. "Also, just to remind you, we're not part of your Global Police team."

"SHUT UP, PHANTOM THIEF!" Keiichiro shouted.

"Global...Police?" Eirika wondered what he means.

"It's just what he calls his team from our world." Sento told her.

"Anyways, I'm concerned for Ewan as well. I'll go with you. I hope he is safe." Saleh told them.

"Don't worry, Master Saleh. We will find Ewan and bring him to safety." Eirika reassured her.

"Alright, shall we begin the experiment?" Sento asked.

 _And with that, the group starts attacking the monsters. Sento can be seen using the Drill Crusher to deal with the monsters that are coming in his way while Banjo, Kazumi and Gentoku team up to take out the monster that surrounded them. Meanwhile, we see Kairi and Keiichiro teaming up..._

"You better not fall behind, officer." Kairi told him.

"Same to you too." Keiichiro replied back.

"Then, let's do this!" Kairi said as he and Keiichiro began attacking them simultaneously.

 _Meanwhile, we see Eirika take out a monster with her rapier, as usual while Seth comes from behind to protect her._

"Seth, did you find Ewan?" Eirika asked.

"Our fliers are searching for him as we speak. They haven't come back yet." Seth answered.

"Then let's hope that he's safe somewhere..." Eirika said.

 _Then, Tana approached Eirika..._

"Eirika! I found the boy!" Tana informed her as she showed Ewan behind her.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're safe!" Eirika express relief. "Master Saleh was so worried about you."

"That's okay. At least I'm safe, right?" Ewan asked. "Now, if you'll allow me, I'll join you fighting against these monster."

"What? But-" Eirika said.

"Don't worry. I've been practicing to become the best mage ever there is! So, I know a little bit about using magic." Ewan told them.

"Alright, if you insist...but don't go too far away from us, okay?" Eirika asked.

"I will." Ewan nodded.

 _After awhile, they managed to take out most of the monster in the area, leaving only a few of them and an axe-wielding centaur guarding the house._

"Whoa, what is that?!" Banjo asked.

"It's a centaur." Sento answered.

"Oh no..." Saleh was worried.

"What is it, Master Saleh?" Eirika asked.

"That centaur is in front of Grandmother's house." Saleh informed them.

"I guess that means we must take it out before it could possibly destroy the village." Gentoku said.

"Then, let's go!" Sento declared.

 _With that, the Riders charged towards the centaur while the rest engages the remaining monsters in the area. The centaur proved to be tough for the Riders, as it managed to live through the Voltech Break and Million Slash from both Sento and Banjo, respectively._

"This centaur is stronger than I thought..." Sento thought.

"What should we do?" Kazumi asked.

"You guys distract him." Sento told the riders.

"What are you gonna do?" Banjo asked.

"I have a thing for this kind of situation..." Sento said as he pulled the Hazard Trigger.

 **MAX HAZARD ON!**

 _He then sets it into the top of the Build Driver. He then takes out the FullFull Rabbit Tank Bottle and shakes it three times._

 **RABBIT!**

 _After doing that, he then splits it into two and inserts it into the Build Driver._

 **RABBIT AND RABBIT!**

"Build Up!" Sento shouted before cranking the lever.

 **ARE YOU READY? OVERFLOW! KURENAI NO SPEEDY JUMPER! RABBITRABBIT! YABEIII! HAYEIII!**

 _And with that, Sento has transformed into Kamen Rider Build: RabbitRabbit Form! Everyone was surprised about this form, especially Eirika. He then takes out the Full Bottle Buster and inserts the FullFull Rabbit Tank Bottle into the weapon._

 **FULLFULL MATCH DESU!**

 _Meanwhile, the three Riders managed to deal enough damage to the Centaur before Sento jumped in to deal the finishing blow._

 **FULLFULL MATCH BREAK!**

 _He performs a jumping slash at the centaur, dealing massive damage and taking it out instantly._ _And with that, all monsters have been taken out._

"Whew, glad it's finally over...I'm tired already." Banjo sighed.

"Sento, is that a new form I see?" Eirika asked.

"Yeah. What do you think? I called this the RabbitRabbit Form." Sento asked her.

"Hmm, I guess it's not bad, but I prefer you having two different colors instead of one..." Eirika answered.

"Well, at least you say it's not bad..." Sento said.

"Now that the monsters have been vanquished, let us go to Grandmother's house." Saleh commanded.

"Oh, right." Eirika nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's Chapter 14. Yeah, not much has happened here, but we do get to see the glorious return of the RabbitRabbit Form.**

 **That's it for now and I'll be seeing you in Chapter 15.**


	16. Chapter 15 - Revelation

**Chapter 15: Revelation**

 _After defeating the monsters, Eirika and her group decided to go inside the house. But, before they could so, an old lady walks up to them._

"Saleh? Is that you, Saleh?" The old lady asked. "Tell me, is the Great Dragon well?"

"I'm sorry, Elder. I searched to the west, but I found nothing." Saleh told her.

"Is that so..." The old lady said. "Hm? Who's that with you?"

"I am Innes, prince of Frelia." Innes introduced himself. "The circumstances of our journey have led us here. We would like to pass through."

"Please." Eirika begged the old lady.

"Hmmm...We of Caer Pelyn have turned away from the world outside. The Great Dragon alone holds all our honor and esteem." The old lady told them. "In this place, princes and paupers are equals. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I understand." Innes nodded.

"Hm...Well then, be welcomed as guests in our homes. I see some of you are injured. You should use this rock moss." The old lady said as he hands out a rock moss. "We have litte beyond what we need, but we will prepare food and bedding. You can rest as long as you like."

"We've no wish to trouble you. We'd just as soon pass straight through." Innes told her.

"Don't let your pride drive you to foolishness." The old lady told him. "That girl there looks like she's ready to collapse any moment. She's ill from the height of the mountain. Saleh, prepare some tea for the lass."

"Thank you, Elder..." Eirika thanked her.

"Call me Grandmother, child. That is what the villagers call me." The old lady told her.

* * *

 _Inside the room, we see the group taking a break. While doing so, we see Eirika, Sento, Banjo, Kazumi, Gentoku, Kairi and Keiichiro can be seen talking to Grandmother._

"Uh...Grandmother, may I ask you a question?" Eirika asked. "This Great Dragon..."

"Ah, the inquisitiveness of youth. Come, lass, listen to my words." Grandmother told her. "The Great Dragon is...a blessing, one that watches over all mankind. Why, in days long past, when the Demon King appeared..."

"Demon King?" Gentoku asked.

"Are you speaking of the legend of the Sacred Stones?" Eirika asked. "The hero Grado used the power of the five Sacred Stones to defeat and seal away-"

"No, no, that's not right at all." Grandmother said.

"What do you mean?" Sento asked.

"Ah, how quickly did mankind forget it's debt to the Great Dragon. To hear the story now, one would think humans alone brought about victory. That is a gross mistelling of the tale." Grandmother said. "Only through the Great Dragon's strength could the Demon King be sealed away! Though, the Great Dragon didn't do it alone, it had gain the help from the otherworlders."

"Otherworlders?" Sento asked.

"Yes. These otherworlders managed to defeat the Demon King, allowing the Great Dragon to seal him away." The old lady explained.

"They even say that these otherworlders alone could rule Magvel if they wanted to." Saleh added.

"Can you explain who these otherworlders are?" Kairi asked.

"Hmm, for what my ancestors told me, one of the otherworlder is very smart. In fact, his strategies has contributed to the Demon King's demise." Grandmother explained.

"It's because of that he earns the moniker 'The Devil's Strategist'..." Saleh added.

"The Devil's Strategist..." Sento muttered.

"It's been stated that he's able to do all of that thanks to a unique device that allows him to transform into a form never seen in the land of Magvel." Grandmother continued.

"A unique device?" Eirika asked.

"Sento, I believe you possess the same device that the otherworlder used." Saleh told him.

"What?!" Sento was surprised.

"Is this true, Saleh?" Grandmother asked.

"Yes. When I was helping them take out the monsters in the town, I saw him using the same device to transform." Saleh answered. "Sento, can you show her the device?"

"Uh...sure." Sento said before showing the Build Driver.

"This is it! This is the same device that the Devil's Strategist used to defeat the Demon King!" Grandmother said.

"What?!" The riders were surprised.

"But that's impossible! I don't remember visiting this world before all of this." Sento told her.

"Besides, who else besides Sento have the Build Driver?" Banjo asked.

"There's only one man I could think of..." Gentoku told them.

"What do you mean, Gen-san?" Sento asked.

"It's possible that this otherworlder, known as the Devil's Strategist, could be Takumi Katsuragi!" Gentoku told them.

"What?! Takumi Katsuragi?" Banjo was surprised.

"It seems you got me..." A voice can be heard.

 _Then, we see a spirit of Takumi Katsuragi appear in front of the group. Almost everyone were surprised to see him, especially Grandmother and Saleh._

"The Devil's Strategist!" Grandmother pointed out.

"Heh. It's been a while since I've been called that..." Takumi told her.

"So, it's true..." Sento said.

"Yes. I am indeed the otherworlder who came in this world before you." Takumi nodded.

"But how did you came here?" Sento asked.

"Long time ago, before the Skywall Incident even happened, I was in the middle of constructing a device that would allow me to travel between dimensions." Takumi explained.

"The Enigma..." Sento muttered.

"Yes and no. While it is very similar to the Enigma that Mogami and I created, the device that I used had a completely different program." Takumi explained. "You could say it's a prototype of the Enigma."

"That actually explains why you were able to travel to the World of Ex-Aid..." Sento said.

"Ah, yes." Takumi nodded. "After I return to my world from Magvel, that's where I met with Mogami and thus, the creation of the Enigma that allowed me to travel to the World of Ex-Aid with ease."

"So, if you're one of the otherworlders, then who's the other one?" Sento asked.

"Hmm, I believe it's someone that this guy knew..." Takumi answered as he gestured towards Kairi.

"Me?" Kairi asked.

"Yes. The second otherworlder is someone you knew, phantom thief. In fact, you were inspired by him to become a phantom thief." Takumi said.

"Could it be...Arsene Lupin?!" Kairi guessed.

"That's right." Takumi nodded. "Arsene Lupin came to Magvel through the power of the Lupin Collection. He and I have met here in Caer Pelyn and that's where the Demon King himself has appeared."

"How did you guys managed to beat the Demon King?" Eirika asked.

"Well, we wouldn't be able to beat the Demon King, if it wasn't for Arsene creating the most powerful weapon in his collection..." Takumi answered.

"The Lupin Magnum..." Kairi muttered.

"Yes. He created the Lupin Magnum specifically to deal with the Demon King. With that, we were able to beat him and seal him away." Takumi explained.

"That explains why someone stole the Lupin Magnum from our world..." Kairi said.

"Though, the question is, who could have the ability to travel between our world and stole the Lupin Magnum?" Sento asked.

"I believe I can't answer that question." Takumi told them. "I told you all everything I know. I must be going...Sento, I'll be watching you through your mind..."

 _Then, he suddenly disappeared in front of them..._

"I never thought that I'd be able to see the Devil's Strategist after all these years..." Grandmother said,

"So am I..." Saleh nodded.

"Anyways, with his and Arsene's help, they managed to defeat and seal the Demon King." Grandmother continued.

"Still, I'd never thought that he would be one of the otherworlders..." Sento muttered.

"So is Arsene Lupin." Kairi added.

"The Great Dragon, the Demon King and the Otherworlders..." Eirika muttered.

"Mankind may have forgotten it's debt, but the Great Dragon never forgets." Grandmother said. "It watches over the bones of the Demon King in Darkling Woods. It keeps the Demon King's dark brood from swarming the world of men. The Great Dragon's vigilance alone has kept us safe from their blind rage."

"Is that so? I'm...I'm sorry, I never knew..." Eirika said.

"Me too...This is too much for me to process..." Sento added.

"Hmph. You don't need to know everything, but you should remember that." Grandmother told them.

"Yet, Grandmother, we encountered those creatures on the way here." Eirika told her. "And they have begun to appear in the lands we live in as well. What does this mean?"

"Ah...You have seen the effects of the omen that has appeared in the south. There is an energy there that has fouled the air and darkened the sky. The Great Dragon left Darkling Woods and went south to investigate. We of the village wished to protect the Great Dragon, and so I sent my grandson, Saleh, along as well." Grandmother explained. "But they became embroiled in battle, and the Great Dragon disappeared. Since that time, there's been no sign of the Great Dragon either here or abroad. We grow worried and directed Saleh to look for any trace of the Great Dragon. I am worried that the source of that foul energy may be responsible."

"A foul energy...from the south?" Eirika asked.

"If I remember, Myrrh said something similar to what you just said." Sento told her.

"Yes. Is the Great Dragon you speak of...one of the Manakete?" Eirika asked.

"Manakete?! How dare you speak so of the Great Dragon!" Grandmother told her.

"I-I'm sorry." Eirika apologized.

"But if you've seen the noble Myrrh, perhaps I can proceed more quickly." Grandmother said. "You see, our Great Dragon took the form of Mistress Myrrh in her travels. And you tell me that you have seen the Great Dragon yourself, lass?"

"Yes. Myrrh was with my brother." Eirika answered.

"What?!" Grandmother was surprised. "Where is this brother of yours?!"

"He leads a force of men against Grado. Myrrh rides beside him." Eirika responded.

"Saleh, this is urgent! You must leave for Grado at once and rescue the Great Dragon!" Grandmother told Saleh.

"Understood. I will..." Saleh nodded.

"Oh, where are you off to?" L'Arachel came in. "If you're going to Grado, the swiftest route takes you through Jehanna. It would be to your advantage to join us in our journey for a time. It's far safer than being on your own."

"You have a point..." Saleh nodded. "Mistress Eirika, protecting the Great Dragon is my duty. Please allow me to travel with you on the road ahead."

* * *

 _After awhile, they finally go outside the house as they now depart to Jehanna._

"We are in your debt, Matron." Innes told her.

"Not at all. All of our guidance comes from the Great Dragon." Grandmother told him. "Saleh."

"Yes, I know. The road to Jehanna lies here." Saleh said.

"Grandmother, thank you so much for everything." Eirika thanked her.

"I'll know you'll help the Great Dragon, but please look after Saleh as well." Grandmother told her. "He's not very personable, but he's the only grandchild I have."

 _Then, he turns towards the Riders as well Kairi and Keiichiro._

"It seems that the Devil's Strategist has counted on you to defeat the Demon King once and for all." Grandmother told him.

"Yeah..." Sento nodded.

"Heh. Don't you worry about us, gramps. With us Riders around, we will defeat the Demon King better than he did!" Banjo told her.

"I knew you would..." Grandmother nodded.

"Well, all that's left now is to find the Lupin Magnum..." Kairi said.

"Yeah, without it, we could not even defeat the Demon King and possibly return to our world." Keiichiro agreed.

"I'm afraid I could not help you with that, lad." Grandmother told her. "But I wish you luck in finding it."

"I will..." Kairi nodded.

"Now, let's go! The princess is waiting for us!" Keiichiro told them.

 _And with that, the group leaves Caer Pelyn to Jehanna in order to pass through Grado and hopefully find Myrrh and Eirika's brother, Ephraim._

* * *

 **A/N: And that's Chapter 15. Woah, what a revelation...**

 **It turns out that Katsuragi Takumi and Arsene Lupin once came in the world of Magvel and aided the Great Dragon in defeating the Demon King. And they managed to do it with the Lupin Magnum, the most powerful Lupin Collection in his arsenal. It seems that the Lupin Magnum will play an important role in later chapters.**

 **That's it for now and I'll be seeing you in Chapter 16.**


	17. Chapter 16 - Onward to Jehanna!

**Chapter 16: Onward to Jehanna!**

 _Eirika and the group continued their journey towards Jehanna to confront the Grado soldiers. However, while they were walking around, Eirika saw Sento frowning._

"Is something the matter, Sento?" Eirika asked.

"You still couldn't believe that Takumi was involved in this world, did you?" Banjo asked.

"Yeah..." Sento nodded. "Maybe that's why I was sent here instead of the new world..."

"To defeat the Demon King..." Eirika muttered.

"Then, it is your destiny to fulfill..." Saleh added. "It is what Takumi wanted after all..."

"But if that's the case, then why are we here as well?" Gentoku asked.

"Well, I know Sento alone couldn't beat that monster! Maybe that's why we were sent here...to help him out." Kazumi answered.

"Besides, we're still here." Eirika told him. "You've been a great help to all of us. And now, it's our turn to help you take out the Demon King."

"Eirika..." Sento muttered.

"Well, that's great and all, but we still have to find the Lupin Magnum." Kazumi said. "Without it, we don't stand a chance against the Demon King."

"And unfortunately, we still don't know who stole the Lupin Magnum...or where it is currently..." Kairi said.

"We can worry about that later." Sento told him. "For now, we should focus on what's ahead of us..."

"Sento..." Eirika muttered.

 _But then, a messenger from Frelia approached them._

"Messenger! Messenger! I bring word from Frelia!" The messenger informed.

"Go on. What news do you bring?" Innes asked.

"Prince Innes! You're alive and well!" The messenger was relieved to see Prince Innes alive. "When the reinforcements rode into Carcino, you were nowhere to be seen...We thought perhaps the enemy forces had reached you and...It's good to see you well, milord."

"I'm sorry to have troubled you." Innes apologized. "But remember, the duty I bear is a harsh master. It will not let me die easily."

"Of course, Prince Innes..." The messenger nodded.

"Yes, what word do you bring of Frelia? Speak!" Innes asked.

"Yes, Your Highness! Frelia has invaded Carcino and engaged the traitor Pablo's mercenary army."

"Pablo? Oh, that magic guy who just ran away from us..." Banjo said.

"So what happened?" Sento asked.

"With aid from Elder Klimt, we are crushing the foe where we find them." The messenger responded. "Pablo's faction is retreating ever southward, toward Jehanna..."

"Towards Jehanna?" Innes asked.

"They must have planned to join up with Grado to gain an advantage..." Gentoku thought.

"I knew we should have taken him out when we had the chance..." Banjo clenched his fist.

"It doesn't matter. We're all going to engage Grado's soldiers eventually since we are heading towards Jehanna..." Sento said.

"Pardon me, but I must know...Do you have word of my brother?" Eirika asked the messenger.

"Yes. Prince Ephraim has forced the surrender of Grado's fortrss at Rigwald." The messenger informed. "He is now marching onward toward the imperial captial."

"Toward the capital..." Eirika muttered.

"He made it through the capital with only a small force? I'm impressed." Gentoku was impressed.

"Well, that's just how he works..." Banjo told him. "After all, he doesn't pick fights he can't win."

"That fool...Emperor Vigarde himself and his imperial guard are in the capital." Innes said. "It's too strong a force...Even for Ephraim."

"No...I believe in my brother." Eirika told him. "I know he fights still. This bracelet tells me so."

"Besides, we still have the Grado soliders in Jehanna to worry about!" Keiichiro added.

"He's right." Kairi nodded. "Let's get a move on."

"Ah, Eirika. Is it time to go already?" L'Arachel asked Eirika.

"L'Arachel. We're going to break through the Grado lines and join the army of Jehanna." Eirika informed her. "You should keep to the rear where it's safe..."

"No, I will stay with you. Confronting evil boldly is the sworn duty of any ally of justice." L'Arachel said. "And it may be that Grado's goal is the Stone of Jehanna...I cannot stand by and let it be destroyed."

"L'Arachel? Where did you come by such information?" Eirika asked.

"Hm? That...uh, well...the...wind whispered to me in the night." L'Arachel tried to answer.

"The wind? Whispered to you?" Eirika was confused.

"Yes, that's right." L'Arachel nodded. "And according to that gentle breeze, there are knights riding this way from Rausten even as we speak. If we can but hold out until they arrive, the battle will surely be ours. Come, Eirka. Let us be on our way."

"W-wait a moment. L'Arachel? Who are you?" Eirika asked.

"I don't know, but I have feeling that she might be someone special..." Kairi guessed.

* * *

 _The group has finally arrived in Jehanna. There, they find so many Grado soldiers on the other side, waiting for them._

"Princess Eirika. The enemy is arrayed before us." Seth informed her. "We've word that Pablo's mercenary army is closing in from the rear. You must be cautious."

"All we have to do is hold them off until the Knights of Rausten arrive." L'Arachel told them. "If we can do that, victory is as good as ours. Let's get started, shall we, Eirika?"

"Indeed!" Eirika nodded.

 _Sento, Banjo, Kazumi and Gentoku takes out their respective belts and equipped it while Kairi and Keiichiro takes out both the VS Changer and the Red Dial Fighter and the Trigger Machine 1gou, respectively. Sento takes out the Hazard Trigger and activates it._

 **MAX HAZARD ON!**

 _Then, he takes out the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle and shakes it 6 times. After that, he twists the lid on the left side of the bottle._

 **TANK!**

 _He then splits it into two and inserts it into the Build Driver. Banjo, Kazumi and Gentoku followed suit._

 **TANK AND TANK!**

 **WAKE UP! CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

 **ROBOT JELLY!**

 **CROCODILE!**

 _While the Riders are doing this, Kairi and Keiichiro slots in their respective VS Vehicles into the VS Changer._

 **RED! 0-1-0! MASQUERAISE!**

 **ICHIGOU! PATRIZE!**

 _Sento and Banjo began to crank the lever of the Build Driver while Kazumi and Gentoku posed around for a while. Kairi and Keiichiro, on the other hand, twists the VS Changer upwards and downwards, respectively._

 **ARE YOU READY?**

 **KAITOU CHANGE!**

 **KEISATSU CHANGE!**

"Henshin!" The four Riders shouted.

"Kaitou Change!" Kairi shouted as he fires in front of him.

"Keisatsu Change!" Keiichiro shouted as he fires upwards.

 **OVERFLOW! KOUTETSU NO BLUE WARRIOR! TANKTANK! YABEI! TSUEIII!**

 **WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!**

 **ROBOT IN GREASE! BRAAAA!**

 **CROCODILE IN ROGUE! ORAAA!**

 **LUPINRANGER~!**

 **PATRANGER!**

 _And with that, the 6 Heroes have been successfully transformed and thus, they are now ready to take on the Grado forces._

"Wait, I thought it was red the last time you used it." L'Arachel was surprised to see the TankTank Form.

"No, I think that's a completely different form..." Eirika told her. "Let me guess...That is called the TankTank Form."

"How did you know?" Sento asked.

"I noticed that some of your power ups always involves around rabbits and tanks..." Eirika answered. "And seeing that the red one was called RabbitRabbit, so I assume that one is called TankTank."

"Well, it IS the first form that he used when he started out as a Kamen Rider." Banjo said.

"He's right. RabbitTank was the first and the most used form throughout my duties as a Kamen Rider." Sento nodded. "Anyways, the laws of victory has been set!"

 _And with that, Eirika and her group starts their assault against the Grado soldiers. Sento takes out the Full Bottle Buster as he takes out the Grado soldiers alongside Eirika on his side. Banjo, Kazumi and Gentoku is on the other side of the field, taking out the soldiers. However, they were interrupted by three armored soldiers._

"Looks like they've brought the big guns..." Kazumi said.

"It doesn't matter how tough their armor is. We're just gonna break through!" Banjo said.

"Hmph, you're right..." Gentoku chuckled.

"Well, shall we do it, then?" Kazumi asked.

"Yeah!" Banjo shouted as he cranks the lever.

 **READY! GO! DRAGONIC FINISH!**

 **SCRAP FINISH!**

 **CRACK UP FINISH!**

 _Then, the three Riders simultaneously performed a Rider Kick on the three armored soldiers. They tried to block it with their shields, but they were overwhelmed by their power and thus they were taken out. Meanwhile, Kairi and Keiichiro were already surrounded by the soldiers..._

"Damnit! We're surrounded." Keiichiro said.

"What should we do, officer?" Kairi asked.

"I have an idea!" Keiichiro takes out the Trigger Machine

 **CRANE! PATRIZE!**

 _Then, he twists the VS Changer so that the Trigger Machine Crane is now upside down._

 **KEISATSU BOOST!**

 _After firing, he now gains the ability to use the Trigger Machine Cane on his right arm. He then used the hook of the Crane to tie one of the soldiers and pulls him right in front of Keiichiro, which he responds by punching him with his left hand._

"I see. Then, if you don't mind, I'll join in the fun." Kairi told him as he takes out the Magic Dial Fighter.

 **MAGIC! 0-2-9! MASQUERAISE!**

 _He then rotates the VS Changer so that the Dial Fighter is now in the upper position of the gun._

 **KAITOU BOOST!**

 _After firing, he gains the Magic Bow in his right hand. And with that, Keiichiro used the Crane to bind all the soldiers that surrounded them._

"Phantom Thief! Catch!" Keiichiro shouted as he tossed the soliders that were tied into the Crane upwards.

"Leave it to me!" Kairi said as he prepares to fire wit his Magic Bow.

 _He then finally fire arrows on the soldiers mid-air, one by one, until they were all taken out._

"Heh, not bad, officer." Kairi complimented. "I see that you have gotten used to using the Crane."

"Yeah." Keiichiro nodded. "Now, let's not waste time here, we must help the Princess out!"

 _Meanwhile, as Eirika and Sento takes out the two soldiers in front of them, they spotted three wyverns coming towards them._

"Hey! Are those wyverns?" Sento asked.

"It must be General Glen!" Eirika answered.

"No, it's a completely different guy." Sento said.

"You're Eirika, aren't you?" The man asked.

"And you're..." Eirika asked.

"You don't know me, but you know my brother well enough. I'm Cormag." He introduced himself. "I'm the brother of Glen, general of the Grado army, whom you killed."

"What?" Eirika was surprised.

"This is no longer war, and this is not a battlefield. This is a duel, and I fight to avenge my brother." Cormag stated. "He died in combat, and I'll not foul his name by murdering you unarmed. But I will have vengeance."

"Hold! What is the meaning of this?" Eirika asked. "Glen...Are you telling me General Glen is dead?"

"Do not play me for a fool! You will not...Your lies do nothing but stain your honor. Nothing more." Cormag said.

"Look, she did not kill your brother!" Sento defended her.

"He's right. Your brother and I never fought. He lowered his lance and left the battlefield to confront your emperor." Eirika explained.

"My brother?" Cormag was confused. "You lie! Where is your proof?"

"I've no proof. But...Here are the words he spoke to me. He told me he believed I possessed a gentle heart when we met before. He said I had not lost that quality..." Eirika explained.

"I see...Those are indeed my brother's words." Cormag said. "But then who? Who benefits from-Ah! Valter!"

"What is it?" Eirika asked.

"Princess Eirika of Renais. I would be your ally." Cormag told her.

"What?" Eirika was surprised by his statement.

"Wow, just like that? You're gonna join with us?" Sento asked.

"I don't care why you're fighting. I've no interest in your goals. I want nothing but revenge, and I will have it." Cormag said. "If I can kill Valter with these two hands, what care I if Grado brands me traitor?"

"Uh...Okay." Sento nodded. "Welcome to the team, I guess..."

 _And with that, Cormag has joined the group as he helps Eirika and Sento take out his former wyvern companions. After that, Eirika and Sento went towards where Aias is._

"That must be the boss!" Sento pointed out.

"Yes. If we can take him out, then the Grado soldiers will surrender." Eirika said.

"Then, let's not waste time here! Let's go!" Sento declared.

"It's not over yet. Victory still hangs in the balance. The key is defeating the enemy conmmander, but..." Aias said.

"Well, I'll let you know that you won't take us out that easily!" Sento told him.

 _Eirika and Sento then began battling against Aias. Eirika starts by stabbing him with her rapier but he quickly dodged it and retaliates with a swing of his axe, but thankfully, she dodged it, but her rapier was tossed away and she tripped along the way._

"Oh no! The rapier..." Eirika said.

"Well, looks like it's all over...for you." Aias told her.

 _Sento tried to rescue her, but the Grado soldiers distracted him. As Aias was about to deal the finishing blow, Cormag arrives and blocks the attack with his lance._

"Cormag..." Eirika asked.

"Y-You! Why would you protect her?!" Aias demanded.

"You all have been deceived by the emperor, Aias. The princess didn't do anything..." Cormag answered.

"You would dare betray Grado?" Aias asked.

"I don't really care if Grado branded me a traitor, I'm only here for revenge..." Cormag said.

 _Thanks to Cormag's aerial advantage, he was able to easily defeat Aias, despite having a weapon disadvantage._

"You...will...pay..." His last words before dying.

"Are you okay?" Cormag asked.

"Uh...yeah. Thank you." Eirika thanked him.

"No need to thank me. My brother would have done the same thing if he's with you instead..." Cormag told her.

"Rausten solders?! No...All troops! Retreat at once!" One of the Grado soldiers commanded.

"What's going on?" Keiichiro asked.

 _And then, as L'Arachel predicted, the Knights of Rausten has arrived._

"Forward the lances! Show them the might of Rausten!" The Rausten commander shouted.

"The Knights of Rausten!" Eirika said. "Just as L'Arachel said...Reinforcements have arrived in Jehanna!"

 _Then, we see L'Arachel approaching the group as they gathered around._

"What I'd like to know is what took them so long!" L'Arachel said. "However, it seems that all has worked out in the end."

"I guess you're right..." Sento nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for Chapter 16. So, we do see TankTank Form appearing in this fanfiction, only the final form of Build remains...**

 **For Patren 1gou, he finally got to use the Trigger Machine Crane in this fanfiction. I always find it lame, since it's basically just the Trigger Machine itself attached to his right arm.**

 **That'll be it for now and I'll be seeing you in Chapter 17.**


	18. Chapter 17 - Queen of White Dunes

**Chapter 17: Queen of White Dunes**

 _After the remaining Grado force retreated when the Knights of Rausten arrived, the group then gathers around Eirika and L'Arachel. After that, one of the Rausten knights approached them._

"Princess! Knights of Rausten, 2nd battalion, reporting for duty!" The guard said to her.

"Well done. You may lift your eyes." L'Arachel told him.

"Princess? L'Arachel, you're a-" Eirika said.

"I knew you were a princess the moment you said that the Rausten Knights are coming..." Kairi guessed.

"What? Oh, you mean..." L'Arachel realized that her cover has been blown. "Don't be silly. This is nothing. Please don't concern yourself."

"I do believe, milady, that your disguise has been penetrated." Dozla told her.

"Oh...I suppose there's naught to be done about it now. Very well, Eirika. You've found me out!" L'Arachel said. "The beauteous wanderer who's been your boon companion is none other than...the jewel of the theocracy of Rausten, Princess L'Arachel herself! I was acting under divine order to strike down evil in this land."

"If that's the case, then why bother hiding the truth from us?" Kazumi asked.

 _Then, one of the Knights of Rausten approached them..._

"The truth is...The princess was enflamed by the words of the court troubadour, Saaga..." The guard told them. "She forced us to allow her to journey forth anonymously on a quest for justice."

"I-I see..." Eirika muttered.

"Princess. This is from King Mansel." The guard said as he hands out 5,000 gold.

"What's this? War funds?." L'Arachel asked. "Oh, what a grand uncle. He's just so thoughtful. Princess Eirika of Renais. Rausten will not yield to Grado. Together, let us defeat the empire in the name of righteousness!"

 _Seth approached them to inform them about something..._

"Princess Eirika. Prince Innes. I've received word from the front." Seth informed them. "The palace of Jehanna was attacked by Grado forces and has surrendered."

"What? How did that..." Innes was surprised.

"And the queen? Is she safe?" Eirika asked.

"That remains unknown." Seth answered.

"She may yet live. We must hurry." Innes told them.

"The palace has already been occupied by imperial troops. The Grado army is being led by Lyon, the imperial prince." Seth told them.

"Lyon?!" Eirika seems surprised.

"What is it, Eirika?" L'Arachel asked.

"It's nothing..." Eirika shook her head. "Lyon..."

"Let's not waste time here, then!" Keiichiro told them. "Let's go!"

 _And with that, the group rush off to Jehanna Hall to aid Jehanna in battle against the Grado soldiers. Eventually, they finally arrived at the Jehanna Hall, only to find the place not invaded by Grado force._

"Princess Eirika? Is there something wrong?" Seth asked.

"N-No. It's nothing." Eirika shook her head.

"It's about that Lyon guy, isn't it?" Sento guessed.

"Yeah..." Eirika nodded. "I still can't believe he would do this...Lyon would not do something like this..."

"Eirika..." Sento muttered.

"Anyways, Jehanna Hall has been completely occupied by Grado soldiers. I'm sorry to report that Queen Ismaire is already..." Seth informed.

"And the one giving orders to the troops in the palace is Crown Prince Lyon?" Innes asked.

"What is there to give us pause? Should we not storm the palace and retake it by strength of arms?" L'Arachel asked.

"Frelia's spy network reports that Prince Lyon is an initiate of dark magic." Innes informed them.

"Well, that can't be good..." Kairi said.

"If this is true, even approaching him will be a serious challenge. I'd heard the prince dislikes violence. However, it could all have been a ruse." Innes continued. "Still, if we don't retake the palace, we've no hope of defeating Grado. We must rescue the queen, no matter the cost..."

"I understand. Let's go!" Eirika declared.

* * *

 _They eventually arrived inside the Jehanna Hall. There, they find that the Grado soldiers inside the hall, waiting for them._

"We're here at the Jehanna Hall." Eirika informed.

"Hmm, from what I can tell from here, it seems that the inside is full of Grado soldiers..." Kairi said.

"Then let's drag them out of there!" Banjo said.

"There are two doors in the hall." Sento noticed. "I guess that means we're gonna have to split up."

"All right. Prince Innes and I will go in to the main entrance." Eirika told them. "Whoever wants to go with me, feel free to do so."

"I guess that means that I'm going with you, then." Sento told them.

"Hey! Don't you forget about me, Sento! If you're going with her, then so am I!" Banjo told him.

"And I'll go to the second door." L'Arachel said. "I heard that there's a valuable treasure in there."

"Is that so? Well, in that case, I'll tag along with you, then." Kairi said.

"Then, I'll go to Princess Eirika's side to ensure her safety!" Keiichiro said.

"I guess that means Kazumin and Gen-san should go with Princess L'Arachel..." Sento said.

"Looks like we don't have a choice..." Gentoku said.

"Alright, I don't mind..." Kazumi told him.

"Then, it's settled. Me, Banjo and Keiichiro will go with Princess Eirika and Prince Innes in the main entrance. While Kazumin, Gen-san and Kairi will go with Princess L'Arachel in the second door." Sento explained.

"If it's alright with you, I'll be going with Princess Eirika. There's something I would like to find out in this place." Joshua told them.

"Very well. You can go with us, Joshua." Sento nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" Eirika declared.

 _And with that, the group splits up into two groups, with Eirika, Innes, Joshua, Sento, Banjo, and Keiichiro going towards the main entrance of the hall while L'Arachel, Dozla, Kazumi, Gentoku and Kairi going towards the second door._

* * *

 _With L'Arachel's group, they managed to open the door, allowing themselves in. From there, they find two treasures lying around._

"Wow, you weren't kidding...There are treasures around this room." Kairi pointed out.

"Yeah, but we're gonna have take out the guards first before we can take them." Kazumi told him.

"You're right." Kairi nodded as he takes out the Lupin Sword.

"Alright, everyone. Let us show them our might!" L'Arachel told them.

"Gwa ha ha! Let us destroy them!" Dozla shouted.

 _And with that, they began attacking the soldiers in the room. While this is going on, L'Arachel saw someone familiar and after taking out the soldier in the way, she goes over there and approached him._

"Aha! So this where you've wandered off to, Rennac!" L'Arachel said to him.

"Princess L'Arachel? Uh-oh, um..." Rennac was surprised to see her.

"Come with me." L'Arachel told him.

"Wait...Hold on now. Go with you where?" Rennac asked her. "Look, I'm sorry, but I've been hired by the Grado Empire, and...Hello! I'm talking to you!"

"Rennac, whatever is the matter? I promise to listen to your story later, but now, we must be going!" L'Arachel told him.

"No, I'm no servant, like that kook Dozla. I'm a mercenary." Rennac replied back. "I escorted you to Renais like I was hired to do, didn't I? You have no right to drag me across creation without any pay whatsoever!"

"Is this about wages? I believe you've received ample compensation." L'Arachel told him.

"Ample?! Do you even know what that word means?" Rennac replied back. "You're the princess of Rausten! I thought working for you would pay well. Yet your purse strings are knotted tight, and I've almost been killed so many-"

"The joy that comes from doing good is not something that can be purchased. There. All better? Let's go!" L'Arachel told him as she left to help his allies out.

"No! I said I don't want to!" Rennac ranted. "Riding about with you is-...And there she goes. Oh...By the Stones, why did I ever take that job in the first place?"

"We must hurry, Rennac." L'Arachel commanded.

"Right, right. I'm coming..." Rennac said as he rushed towards them.

 _Back to the group, it seems that they finally defeated all the soldiers in the area._

"Well, that's all of them..." Kazumi said.

"All that's left now is to take the treasure!" Kairi said.

 _While Kairi is opening treasure chests, L'Arachel arrives alongside Rennac._

"Oh, there you are. I was wondering where you ran off..." Gentoku said.

"Sorry, but I found someone..." L'Arachel said as Rennac shows up.

"Hey there..." Rennac greeted.

"Gwa ha ha! Well, if it isn't Rennac!" Dozla was delighted to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Kazumi asked.

"Well, you see-" Rennac explained before he was interrupted.

"It really doesn't matter why he's here. The good thing is, he's back on our side now." L'Arachel said.

"Alright, that takes care of the treasures in this area." Kairi informed.

"Good. Then let us reunite with Princess Eirika!" L'Arachel told them.

"If I remember correctly, there should be a gate that leads us towards the throne room." Rennac told them.

"Very well. Lead the way, Rennac!" L'Arachel told him.

 _And with that, the group then follows Rennac towards the gate that will lead them to the throne room._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on Eirika's group, they can be seen engaging the Grado soldiers in the way. But they managed to take all of them out..._

"I guess that's all of them in this room." Sento informed.

"We must not linger any longer! Let's go!" Innes told them.

"He's right. We have to hurry!" Eirika nodded.

 _They continued navigating the hall until they stumbled upon a door. Eirika used the key that they recently got from one of the guards and it opened, leading them into the throne room itself._

"This must be the throne room..." Sento said.

"But I don't see Queen Ismaire anywhere..." Eirika noticed.

"So, you finally came..." Carlyle said.

"Carlyle..." Joshua muttered.

"You...Could it be?" Carlyle seems to recognized Joshua.

"How did this happen? You taught me how to wield a blade. You of all people..." Joshua told him.

"You've returned. But now...It's too late. It's far too late." He said before issuing a command on his guards.

 _Then, the guards appeared everywhere, surrounding them completely._

"Oh no! We're surrounded!" Keiichiro pointed out.

"Attack!" Carlyle commanded the guards.

 _The guard slowly goes towards the group with no way to escape. But just before they could attack them, one of the guards was suddenly got hit by a gunshot. They turned around and see L'Arachel's group arriving from the other side._

"Aha! We have arrived!" L'Arachel said.

"Princess L'Arachel!" Eirika called out.

"What took you guys so long?" Banjo asked.

"Sorry, we got a little bit of trouble along the way..." Kazumi told them.

"Now that we're here, we can now even the odds!" Kairi said.

 _And with that, the two groups now engaged the guards while Joshua goes to confront Carlyle himself._

"Tell me, where's my mother?!" Joshua asked angrily.

"Queen Ismaire...She was taken hostage..." Carlyle answered.

"And you didn't even help her?!" Joshua said. "How could you betray the people of Jehanna, Carlyle?"

"It was the only way for me to live, my prince..." Carlyle answered.

"Then, I'll end you right now!" Joshua told him.

 _And with that, Joshua and Carlyle began fighting against each other. At first, it seems that they were evenly matched in terms of power and speed, but eventually Carlyle has the upper hand and even managed to break Joshua's sword._

"Damnit!" Joshua cursed.

"Give it up, Prince Joshua! You can never win aganist me!" Carlyle demanded.

"Perhaps, but..." Joshua begins to stand up.

 _During the battle, we see Kairi taking out one of the guards, but as he saw Joshua, he decides to help him out..._

"Joshua! Use this!" Kairi shouted at him as he tossed his Lupin Sword to him.

 _Joshua did manage to catch the Lupin Sword with his hands._

"With my friends on my side, I will never lose! Not to the likes of you!" Joshua said as he points it at him.

 _And then, Joshua attacks Carlyle once again. At first, Carlyle gains the upper hand once again, but Joshua managed to trick him by using the claw of the Lupin Sword to take his sword away. After that, he then stabs him in the belly._

"It's over, Carlyle..." Joshua muttered.

"Queen Ismaire...I'm-" Carlyle muttered before dying in Joshua's arms.

 _He then lays him in the wall nearby and then grabs the Lupin Sword from his body. Afterwards, Eirika and her group gathered around him._

"Heh. This sword ain't so bad..." Joshua complimented the Lupin Sword.

"I know, right?" Kairi asked. "But who would have thought that you're able to use the claw to your advantage?"

"Well, I've seen you battle with it a couple of times..." Joshua answered as he gives it back to Kairi.

"I wonder where Queen Ismaire is." Eirika wondered.

"I heard she was in the throne room, but there's no sign of her." Innes responded. "And there's no Sacred Stone, either."

"We must search quickly." L'Arachel said.

 _With that, the group followed L'Arachel and Innes, but as Eirika and Sento tried to follow them, they were stopped by the arrival of Lyon..._

"Ah..." Lyon said.

"Who are you?" Sento asked.

"Lyon!" Eirika called out.

"Eirika..." Lyon muttered as he tries to run away.

"Wait, Lyon! Don't run away!" Eirika begged him. "My brother and I have been so worried about you...We know more than anyone the gentleness of your spirit. Your father is deranged, isn't he? That's why Grado invaded Renais, right? Tell me, Lyon...Please...Tell me what has happened."

"I'm sorry, Eirika. I've wanted to see you and Ephraim for so long now..." Lyon apologized. "I wanted to see you so that I could apologize. The invasion of Renais...I couldn't stop it. I'm sorry, but I still cannot talk to you. Not yet..."

"You...You have a reason, don't you?" Eirika asked.

"Mm...I can't talk about it now, but..." Lyon told her. "I promise I will tell you everything someday."

"I see...I believe you, Lyon." Eirika said. "I must tell you, I'm a little relieved. I was afraid you'd changed as much as your poor father has. I'm so glad."

" _I'm not so sure about that..._ " Sento thought in his mind. " _There's something not right about him..._ "

"Me, too, Eirika..." Lyon nodded. "No, you have changed. You've even more beautiful than you were before."

"L-Lyon..." Eirika stuttered a bit.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. But please remember this. This war started because I was too weak to stop it, but... I'll always be your friend." Lyon told her.

 _And with that, Lyon left the field..._

"Lyon..." Eirika muttered.

"He seems to be a nice guy...Are you really sure he's the one responsible for all of this?" Sento asked her.

"I'm not really sure..." Eirika answered.

 _Then, L'Arachel came back to inform them of the Queen Ismaire's location._

"Eirika, Sento, what are you two doing? It seems Queen Ismaire has been found." L'Arachel told them. "This way!"

"Y-yes. Coming!" Eirika told her.

* * *

 _Eirika, Sento and L'Arachel eventually arrived to where Queen Ismaire is. To their surprise, the queen seems to be close to dying..._

"Queen Ismaire...Is she..." Innes muttered.

"We're too late. Her injuries are...She will not last much longer." Seth said with a sad tone.

"Jo...Joshua...Joshua..." Queen Ismaire muttered.

"Queen Ismaire!" Eirika called out.

"Oh, Joshua...Where is...that boy..." Queen Ismaire asked.

"Queen Ismaire..." Eirika muttered.

"Please forgive me, Joshua...I was a foolish mother...I was so intent on being queen that I spared no time to be your mother." Queen Ismaire said. "But I loved you nonetheless...Please understand..."

 _Then, Joshua approached his mother..._

"I know, Mother." Joshua told her.

"Joshua..." Eirika muttered.

"Joshua...It really is you...Joshua...my son..." Queen Ismaire was delighted to see her son.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I should never have left you. I've no excuse..." Joshua apologized. "I wanted to see the world as a man, not as a prince. I wanted to be worthy. I planned on returning to your side afterward...I was so foolish. If I'd been here, I could have-"

"No, it's fine. You're here now..." She told him. "Listen to me, Joshua. The Stone of Jehanna has...been destroyed. The one who tempted Carlyle is responsible..."

"What?" Joshua was surprised by the revelation. "Who was it?"

"Carried a dark stone...It is...the origin of all this...It should not exist..." She informed him. "Joshua...you must...Our country...our people..."

"I understand, Mother." Joshua told her.

"Thank you...Joshua..." She thanked her son. "I have something...Something I must give you..."

 _Then, Queen Ismaire gave her son the Sacred Twins of Jehanna._

"This is..." Joshua said.

"It's one of the Sacred Twin relics, unique to House Jehanna..." She explained. "He who would rule our land must possess it...I've watched over it since your father passed away. I kept it safe and waited for this day to come..."

"Mother..." Joshua muttered. "I have it now. I understand it's meaning..."

"Joshua...My...dear, sweet child..." She muttered before finally dying.

"Mother..." Joshua muttered as he begins to cry.

* * *

 _After the death of Queen Ismaire, the group once again gathered around the throne room of the Jehanna Hall._

"It's been more than ten years. I'd grown tired of the formality of palace life, so I...just left." Joshua told them. "I wrote a farewell and left the palace, taking nothing with me. I felt I could never understand the people while I stayed sequestered in a castle. I abandoned my identity and roamed the continent, working where I could. I wanted only to be worthy of become king. I knew one day I would return. Gods, I was so foolish! I was such a child, I see it now. Was I simply rebelling against my mother? Punishing her for tending to her duties?"

 _This caused everyone to go speechless to what he says._

"I was a fool, yes, but I learned much over these ten years. I have learned about the hearts of our people, how they need to be governed. I have learned how our country needs to change and to grow. I have learned much, but I've lost much more." Joshua continued. "Mother..."

"Prince Joshua..." Eirika muttered.

"Still, I can't believe that you were a prince this whole time..." Kairi said.

"That was really a surprise to our part." Sento said before looking for L'Arachel. "Unlike the other one..."

"Hey!" L'Arachel shrieked.

"I made a promise. I want to continue what she began." Joshua told them. "I will help defeat Grado. I will defend Jehanna and her allies. I know it doesn't sound like me, but..."

"On behalf of Frelia, I came to Jehanna with a letter to the throne. I give it to you." Innes said as he gives Joshua the letter. "Prince Joshua of Jehanna...Let us fight together."

"Renais, Frelia, Rausten, and Jehanna." L'Arachel stated. "Four nations...united!"

"Yes, I suppose that's true. And my brother is with us as well." Eirika nodded.

"Don't forget about us, Riders." Sento told her.

"And us, Sentai..." Kairi added.

"True." Eirika nodded. "I guess this mean we have five nations working together, if we count them in."

"Yeah, you're right..." L'Arachel nodded.

 _Then, one of the soldiers of Jehanna approached them._

"Fire! Fires have broken out all through the hall!" The soldier informed.

"What?" Joshua was surprised.

"The curtains were soaked in oil, with torches set about the all. It's a trap!" The soldier explained. "Someone did this during all the fighting. You must flee! Quickly, before the flames engulf us all!"

"Princess Eirika. We must evacuate." Seth told her.

"I know. Joshua, we must go. Now." Eirika told Joshua.

"No...Mother...Forgive me." Joshua muttered.

* * *

 _Somewhere around Magvel, we see Ephraim, alongside two new allies in his side. They seem to be in a hurry. However, they stopped when they see a silhouette in front of them. Ephraim prepared his lance._

"Bonjour." The mysterious man greeted him. "May I come along with you?"

"Who are you?" Ephraim asked.

 _He then reveals himself, wearing a black and silver clothing and a silver armor on top of it. It also has the V symbol that Lupin Red has. The helmet has the letter X in it, a silver top hat at the top of it and a gold color on the bottom._

"I am the glittering, aloof phantom thief." He said before snapping his fingers and does a pose. "Lupin X!"

* * *

 **A/N: And that's Chapter 17. Wow, this is longest chapter I have ever created. Also, we got to see Joshua using the Lupin Sword for the first time. I might do something like this to other characters in later chapters...**

 **Oh, and by the way, a new challenger has arrived in the world of Magvel...**

 **That's it for now and I'll be seeing you guys in Chapter 18.**


	19. Chapter 18 - M A X Power

**Chapter 18: M A X Power**

 _Eirika and her group managed to get out of the Jehanna Hall, which was on fire._

"Is everyone well? Did anyone get left behind?" Eirika asked.

"We all made it. It's so smoky that it's hard to tell, but we're here." L'Arachel answered. "What a cowardly act, setting fire to the palace hall. But we've escaped without injury. The enemy's trap has failed."

"No, it hasn't." Innes told her. "Assemble the troops now. The enemy is coming."

"What did you say?" L'Arachel asked.

"This is the reason for the fire. To drive us from the palace." Innes explained.

"...And to corner us..." Sento added.

"They'll be attacking soon. No other plan makes sense." Innes told them.

"How is it that you know that?" L'Arachel asked.

"Princess Eirika, I've just received word that Grado reinforcements are headed this way." Seth informed the group. "There are two armies, led by Generals Valter and Caellach."

"So, they DO want us cornered..." Kairi said.

"No!" Eirika couldn't believe it.

"Two armies..." Innes muttered. "They're willing to send so many here and leave the capital defenseless?"

"Why does everyone seem so distraught? It matters not who stands in our path." L'Arachel said. "We shall smite them all with the power of righteousness!"

"She's right! We can't just give up right now! We have to fight our way through!" Keiichiro nodded.

"Princess Eirika...It's going to be very difficult for us to continue." Seth told her. "One of Grado's generals alone is more than a match for us. Compound that with the exhaustion of our troops, and I'm not sure we can-"

"Bah...With Jehanna Hall in flames, we've no place to hole up and dig in for a siege. We have to retreat. We have to win ourselves time to form a plan." Innes told them. "Grado sent two generals...What could be happening in their capital? And what of Ephraim? Is he still alive?"

"Brother..." Eirika muttered.

"So, what do we do now?" Banjo asked.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice here...We have to fight back! Even if we're against two Grado generals." Sento answered.

"Sento's right. If we give up now, then Grado will succeed in destroying the Sacred Stones." Eirika told the group. "I'm the princess of Renais. I will fight, either to victory or to death."

"Alright, now we're talking!" Banjo clenched his fist.

"We will protect you until the end, Princess! I bet my life as a member of the Global Police!" Keiichiro told her.

"It's settled, then." Sento told them. "Alright, shall we begin the experiment?"

 **TANK AND TANK! BUILD UP!**

 **WAKE UP! CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

 **ROBOT JELLY!**

 **CROCODILE!**

 **RED! 0-1-0! MASQUERAISE!**

 **ICHIGOU! PATRIZE!**

 _Sento and Banjo crank the levers of the Build Driver while Kazumi and Gentoku waited around. Kairi and Keiichiro twists the VS Changer upward and downwards, respectively._

 **ARE YOU READY?**

 **KAITOU CHANGE!**

 **KEISATSU CHANGE!**

"Henshin!" The four Riders shouted.

"Kaitou Change!" Kairi shouted.

"Keisatsu Change!" Keiichiro shouted.

 **OVERFLOW! KOUTETSU NO BLUE WARRIOR! TANKTANK! YABEI! TSUEI!**

 **WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

 **ROBOT IN GREASE! BRAAA!**

 **CROCODILE IN ROGUE! ORAAA!**

 **LUPINRANGER~!**

 **PATRANGER!**

 _After they completely transformed into their respective forms, the four Riders takes their respective weapons out while Kairi and Keiichiro chose to use their VS Changers._

"The laws of victory has been set!" Sento said.

 _And with that, the group began attacking the Grado soldiers that surrounded them. Sento and Eirika once again team up as they take out the soldiers in front of them while Banjo, Kazumi and Gentoku take on the axemen in front of them. Kairi and Keiichiro also team up to take down the fliers with their VS Changer. While this is going on, Ephraim and three of his men have arrived from the lower right._

"That building beyond the dunes is Jehanna Hall. I expect that's where we'll find Eirika and her companions" Ephraim informed. "Duessel, Knoll, Noel. It's time we rescued Eirika. I'll need all your strength."

"Of course, Your Highness. I've pledged my service and my axe. You shall have both." Duessel said confidently.

"Princess Eirika...She's a friend of Prince Lyon's, isn't she? I'll do what I can to help." Knoll asked. "I feel like that is what Prince Lyon would want."

"you can count on me to ensure the princess' survival. You and I may have only met recently, but I will not turn down on the offer you gave me." Noel told him.

"The enemy's numbers are great, but we do not need to face them alone. We must move quickly to join forces with Eirika and her company. I'm sure Seth and Innes will be there waiting for us. Let's move!"

"Then, shall we begin?" Noel asked as he takes out the X-Changer.

"What is that?" Ephraim asked.

"It's called the X-Changer. I can use it as a ranged weapon." Noel answered.

"So, just like a bow and arrow?" Duessel asked.

"Yes, but these don't fire arrows. They fire a blast of energy." Noel answered. "It also allows me to do this...Kaitou Change!"

 _Noel rotates the X-Changer so that the gold train is now in the front. And then, rotates it back so that now the silver train is in the front._

 **X-NIZE! KAITOU X-CHANGE!**

 _Noel then aimed his X-Changer on a downward position and fires it. A silver card can be seen coming out of it and he begins to transform into Lupin X._

 **LUPIN X!**

 _And with that, Noel has successfully transformed into Lupin X._

"What kind of magic is that?!" Duessel was surprised.

"Interesting...I have never seen anything like it in my entire life..." Knoll said.

"Hmm...That form looks like familiar..." Ephraim noted. "But we're not here for that! Let us help my sister!"

 _And with that, Ephraim, Duessel, Knoll and Noel began attacking the Grado soldiers. Meanwhile, as Sento and Eirika take out the last Grado soldier in front of them, they noticed Ephraim and his men attacking the soldiers._

"Hey, Eirika. Isn't that..." Sento points to Ephraim.

"Brother!" Eirika shouted.

"Looks like he came here after all..." Sento said.

"Yeah." Eirika nodded. "Now, let's go over there and help him out!"

 _And with that, Sento and Eirika goes over to Ephraim's side and help him take out the soldiers._

"Brother!" Eirika called out.

"Eirika, I'm glad you're safe." Ephraim said.

"You too, brother. I'm glad you're also safe." Eirika replied back.

"Of course! Did you really think I could be defeated so easily?" Ephraim asked.

"Of course not." Eirika answered.

 _Then, Ephraim looks at Sento..._

"Sento, it's been a while." Ephraim said.

"Yeah. I can't believe you would come." Sento said.

"So, how's Banjo?" He asked.

"Oh, he's over there, doing his usual thing..." Sento points to Banjo, who is having fun taking out the soldiers.

"I see..." Ephraim noted. "Well, I'll have to thank you once again for taking care of my sister in my absence."

"Like I said, it's not a big deal. I'm just glad I can help her in anyway I can." Sento told him.

 _Then, Duessel, Knoll and Noel approached Ephraim to inform him of the situation._

"Prince Ephraim, the number of Grado soliders have started to decrease..." Duessel informed.

"Good. At this rate, we might be able to win against them." Ephraim said.

"General Duessel!" Eirika said.

"Princess Eirika, it is nice to see you again..." Duessel told her.

"You too, General Duessel. I can't believe we meet again under these circumstances." Eirika told him.

"Ah, Sento. I see that you have ended up in this land, too." Noel greeted him.

"You're...Noel!" Sento was surprised to see him.

"You two know each other?" Ephraim asked.

"Yeah. He's a friend of Kairi and Keiichiro." Sento said.

"No wonder his form looks familiar..." Ephraim said.

"So, where are Kairi and Keiichiro right now?" Noel asked.

"They're helping us out." Sento answered as he points to where they are.

"I see..." Noel muttered.

"Well, let's not waste time here talking." Sento told them.

"Oui." Noel nodded. "We must take out the enemy forces around us!"

 _And with that, they continued battling the Grado soldier._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, we see Joshua facing against Caellach while Kairi and Keiichiro distracted the guards that were supposed to help Caellach out._

"Caellach." Joshua said.

"Hey! If it isn't Joshua. It's been a long time. Have you been well?" Caellach asked.

"I've been alright. Still working as a mercenary. When did you get all proper and join the Grado Army?" Joshua asked.

"Didn't I tell you? I wasn't about to waste my life as a nameless soldier. Still, I think back on those days a lot lately...My axe and your sword...The two of us were a deadly pair, eh?" Caellach said. "By the way, I know all about you, Joshua. Who you really are I mean. The prince of Jehanna, huh? When did you plan on sharing the wealth, you sneaky dog?"

"Listen...You can't reduce a nation to loot waiting to be divided. And more importantly, I made a vow to my mother. I'm going to succeed her as ruler of my homeland." Joshua told him. "Hey Caellach...You're the one who killed my mother, aren't you?"

"Yeah...Sorry 'bout that. Things happen, you know?" Caellach answered. "C'mon, Joshua, don't hate me. This is war. There's nothing you can do about it. Besides, grudges get in the way of work, right?"

"That's true." Joshua nodded. "It's as you say. Listen Caellach...I've got to kill you now. Don't hold it against me."

"You arrogant...You haven't changed a bit! I've always wanted to show you who's better, Joshua. And I'm even stronger than I used to be. I'm gonna wipe that smug look off your face for good!" Caellach said.

"We'll see about that..." Joshua said as he prepares his sword.

 _And with that, Joshua and Caellach began battling, weapon clashing. Meanwhile, we see Kairi and Keiichiro taking out the final flier in the way._

"Whew. That should be all of them. Let's go and help the others!" Kairi said.

"But what about Joshua?" Keiichiro asked.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He can handle on his own." Kairi told him. "After all, he has luck in his side..."

 _But, just as they are about to go and help Eirika, one of the flier actually survived and went for a thrust on them._

"Oh, no!" Keiichiro was surprised about the attack.

 _However, they were saved by Noel, who shoots the flier away from them, taking him out instantly._

"Bonjour!" Noel greeted.

"Noel!" Kairi called out.

"How did you get here?!" Keiichiro asked.

"Well, the Gangler sent me here with his portal." Noel answered.

"What about the others?" Kairi asked.

"Don't worry, they're fine." Noel answered. "I just used the last portal he summoned to take me here. I'm pretty sure they already took it out."

"I see..." Keiichiro nodded.

"Well, the good thing is, they're safe and they managed to beat the Gangler and probably took the Lupin Collection." Kairi assured him.

"Actually, I have it with me." Noel said as he showed the Lupin Collection, which resembles the Ginga Brace from Gingaman. "This allow us to go back to our world safely."

"I see..." Kairi said. "But we're not gonna use it right now."

"Yeah. We still have a mission to do in this world." Keiichiro said.

"What do you mean?" Noel asked.

"We'll explain later." Kairi answered. "Right now, we should help Princess Eirika."

"Right! Let's go!" Keiichiro declared.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Sento, Eirika and Ephraim managed to take out the soldier before they were confronted by Valter._

"Ah, it seems that you finally have reunited..." Valter said.

"Valter..." Ephraim said.

"So, that's Valter..." Sento muttered.

"I'm gonna enjoy this!" Valter said with excitement. "I'm gonna enjoy taking out two birds in one stone!"

"I won't let you do that! Not while I'm around!" Sento told him.

"Oh, you must be what they called a 'Kamen Rider'..." Valter said. "You think you can beat me?"

"Perhaps not alone, but with the help of my friends, I can!" Sento answered.

"Pfft! You're all going to die right here!" Valter said.

 _And with that, Sento, Eirika and Ephraim fight against Valter. Ephraim starts off by lunging his lance towards him, but he blocked it and was kicked aside. Sento then tries to attack him with his Full Bottle Buster, but he also blocked it and got kicked away as well._

"What's wrong?! Is that all you got? I'm disappointed!" Valter said.

"Wait till you see this!" Sento said as he opens the Full Bottle Buster.

 _After that, he inserts 4 inorganic Full Bottles into the Full Bottle Buster and closes it._

 **TANK! GATTLING! ROCKET! HELICOPTER! ULTIMATE MATCH DESU!**

 _He then jumps towards Valter and performs a slash at him._

 **ULTIMATE MATCH BREAK!**

 _Valter tries to block it with his lance, but the power was too much and got himself injured in the process._

"Not bad." Valter said. "I can see why you're such a dangerous threat."

 _Then, Ephraim took this opportunity to end this once and for all by stabbing his lance toward him. However, he suddenly laughs._

"Hahaha! That's more like it!" Valter laughs.

"What?!" Ephraim was surprised.

 _Then, he proceeds to kick Ephraim away._

"Brother!" Eirika cried out.

 _Sento tried to use the Ultimate Match Break, but this time, Valter successfully blocked it._

"What?!" Sento was surprised.

"That won't work on me now!" Valter told him as he thrust his lance towards him.

 _Sento got hit by his attack, causing him to tumbling on the ground._

"Sento!" Eirika cried out.

"Hahaha! It looks like you're the only one remaining, Eirika." Valter told her.

"I won't let you..." Ephraim said.

"Oh, you still wanna fight me?" Valter said.

"No matter how many times I fall, I will not give up!" Ephraim said.

"He's right! We will not to the likes of you!" Sento said.

 _Then, Cormag suddenly swoops in and attacks Valter._

"Valter!" Cormag said.

"Oh, it's you, Cormag. So, you side with them now?" Valter asked.

"Yes. And I have no regrets." Cormag said. "Valter, I know you're responsible for my brother's death."

"Oh? And what are you gonna do about it?" Valter asked.

"I'm going to have my revenge...by killing you!" Cormag said as he prepares his lance.

 _Then, we see Cormag attacking Valter with his lance, but he blocked it. Just as he is about to attack Cormag, Sento jumped in and slashes him with his Full Bottle Buster._

"W-What?!" Valter was surprised about that attack.

"You didn't expect that, did you?" Sento asked.

 _Then, we see Ephraim jumping in and kicked the lance away from him._

"Do it, Cormag!" Sento shouted.

 _Cormag then charged towards the defenseless Valter by stabbing him in the belly._

"How...did this...happen?" Valter asked.

"It's over, Valter!" Cormag said. "My brother shall be avenged!"

"Hehehe! I thought...you're going to kill me...honorably?" Valter asked.

"You're no honorable man! You're a monster! A monster who murders anything in sight!" Cormag answered. "You don't deserve an honorable death!"

"Urggh...Gaaaah!" His last words before dying.

"Whew, it's finally over..." Ephraim said.

"Brother, I have avenged you..." Cormag said.

* * *

 _After a while, the Grado soldiers are all being wiped out and the group gathered outside Jehanna Hall._

"Oh, Ephraim. I've missed you so..." Eirika told him.

"And I've missed you. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you safe." Ephraim said. "Oh, I almost forgot. I have something to give you."

 _Ephraim hands out the Sacred Twin of Grado: Garm and Gleipnir._

"What are these?" Sento asked.

"These are called Sacred Twins. We took these relics from Grado." Ephraim asked. "The dark tome Gleipnir and the black axe Garm...I doubt either of us can use them, but...Why not see if one of your companions can use them. They might have better luck."

"They're from Grado? Does this mean Grado Keep has fallen?" Eirika asked.

"Yes. I conquered the capital and defeated Emperor Vigarde." Ephraim said.

"Wow! I'd never thought you'd do it with such a small force." Sento said.

"But still..." Ephraim muttered.

"Eirika, may I make a suggestion? We've been able to join forces here so...How about if we all get together and trade information." L'Arachel asked. "There are people on both sides waiting after all."

"She's right." Eirika nodded. "Alright, we should gather the group somewhere..."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's Chapter 18. So, yeah, Noel Takao has appeared and will join the group. I've been wanting to include him in this fanfiction, ever since I put both Kairi and Keiichiro in here. I really loved the character so much that he became one of my favorite 6th ranger in Super Sentai.**

 **That's it for now and I'll be seeing you in Chapter 19.**


	20. Chapter 19 - Assault on Castle Renais

**Chapter 19: Assault on Castle Renais**

 _After defeating the Grado force as well as meeting up with Ephraim, the group decides to gather towards a nearby castle._

"I see unfamiliar faces among you here, so allow me to introduce myself." Ephraim said. "I am Ephraim, Eirika's brother and crown prince of Renais."

"I'm Princess L'Arachel of Rausten. The pleasure is mine, of course." L'Arachel said.

"I'll begin by telling you of how we've fared in our mission. We seized the Grado capital and defeated her emperor, Vigarde." Ephraim explained. "Grado's capital guard have, to a man, surrendered and laid down their arms. Pockets of resistance remain, but the war itself is over."

"Is that so?" Innes asked.

"Then that mean's we won, right?" Banjo asked.

"Yes." Ephraim nodded. "However, something remains that still bothers me. A Grado man named Knoll told me about something called a 'Dark Stone'." Ephraim explained.

"Dark Stone? I remember Queen Ismaire saying something like that before she died." Sento said.

"Just what exactly is this Dark Stone?" Gentoku asked.

"Their mages had uncovered lore that led them to craft a powerful magic stone. This Dark Stone may have been the catalyst of Grado's transformation. It seems to be the source of that black wave of energy Myrrh described." Ephraim continued. "Vigarde died some time ago, but the power of the stone played him like a puppet. The war and everything that passed since was planned by the Dark Stone's master."

"Well? Who is it?" Innes asked.

"I still can't believe it, but I'l ltell you nonetheless. According to Knoll, the man behind this is Lyon, the imperial prince." Ephraim said. "He said Lyon's got the Dark Stone."

"Figures it's Prince Lyon..." Innes said.

"No, that doesn't make any sense. Ephraim and I know Lyon better than that. We've been friends for years." Eirika said. "Lyon's not the sort of person who could start a war like this."

"But, Eirika..." Innes told her.

"I saw Lyon recently. Ephraim, you might know this, but after I abandoned the sea route to Rausten, I traveled overland with Prince Innes to Jehanna. We ran into trouble with Grado's forces, and I chanced upon Lyon. He didn't share the details of his situation, but he intimated that he was on our side. Despite all appearances, he was on our side. So Lyon..."

"Eirika. I also met Lyon." Ephraim told her.

"Did you really?" Eirika asked.

"Yes. But, he was like a completely different person. To be honest, he didn't seem to be completely...human." Ephraim told her.

"Ephraim...What are you saying?" Eirika asked.

"I'll tell you what I saw. I found Lyon inside Grado Keep." Ephraim told her. "This is what he told me: He said he was behind this war. He said he'd befriended us solely so that, one day, he could invade Renais...He told me he killed our father."

"That...That can't..." Eirika was surprised about this.

"I know. I can't believe it either. I refuse to believe it. How could he have planned all this since he was a child..." Ephraim continued. "I simply can't fathom it. I've heard Lyon changed when he acquired the Dark Stone. I've no interest in magic, but...There was something uncanny about him. It seemed almost as though he were being controlled by something himself."

"I noticed that too..." Sento spoke up.

"Sento?" Eirika was surprised.

"I don't know why, but for some reason, when I looked at him, I can feel a familiar aura around him..." Sento told her.

"A familiar aura..." Banjo muttered. It seems Banjo knows who's he referring to.

"What are you talking about?" Eirika asked.

"I'm not sure...All I know is that he's not who you think he was back then..." Sento told her.

"The two of you might find this hard to accept, but..." Innes said. "The state of Prince Lyon's heart matters little. He has the Dark Stone. That rock is the cause of all that's happened. The prince must be stopped."

"Not yet. There is something that needs doing first." L'Arachel said.

"L'Arachel?" Eirika said.

"Prince Ephraim, I do believe you felt it as well." L'Arachel told him. "The Dark Stone held by Prince Lyon...It exudes a malefic miasma...We might be able to handle Prince Lyon alone, but that stone is beyond our ken."

"Then what do you suggest?" Eirika asked.

"The Sacred Stones." L'Arachel said.

"The Sacred Stones?" Eirika asked.

"We've all heard the legend of the five Sacred Stones. They alone possessed the power to seal the Demon King away forever. So, of course, to dispel demonic magic, we must use the Sacred Stones!"

"But, we're still missing one more item..." Eirika asked.

"Yeah. The Lupin Magnum." Kairi said.

"Lupin Magnum?" Ephraim asked.

"Yes. The Lupin Magnum was created by Arsene Lupin himself to be the most powerful Lupin Collection in his arsenal." Kairi explained.

"And from what Grandmother said back in Caer Pelyn, the Lupin Magnum is the only weapon that could potentially harm the Demon King." Eirika said.

"I see..." Noel muttered. "So that's why you go through the portal to here..."

"Yeah. Someone stole the Lupin Magnum from our world. He then took a portal that leads me here." Kairi said.

"And we still haven't found him yet..." Keiichiro said.

"You expect us to pin the outcome of this war on some fool legend?" Innes asked.

"Not just the legend. We also have hope." Ephraim told him. "According to Lyon, he has already seen to the destruction of Grado's, Frelia's and Jehanna's stones."

"Hm. That explains something..." Eirika told him. "Grado forces attacked me, intent on destroying the Stone of Renais. If that could be the reason they chose to invade Renais...The power of the Sacred Stones may be greater than we'd ever known."

"Yes, exactly!" L'Arachel said. "If we acquire a Sacred Stone, we'll be able to oppose the Dark Stone's might!"

"But three of the stones have been shattered, and our options are few. Do you suppose that, during the invasion of Renais..."

"No, I don't think so." Ephraim shook his head. "The Stone of Renais is hidden by the power of Eirika's and my bracelets."

"Grado has made many attempts to take our bracelets. Every one has failed, and so the stone may still be safe." Eirika continued.

"We have to confirm that, of course." Ephraim said. "We've defeated Grado and we must turn our eyes to our homeland. It's time to return to Renais."

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Noel?" Kairi asked.

"Oui." Noel nodded. "We need to retrieve the Lupin Magnum back from whoever stole it from our world..."

"I know that, but..." Kairi said.

"Besides, I'll be watching both you and Keiichiro, just to make sure you two don't end up fighting against each other." Noel said. "Especially since we're not in our world anymore..."

"I guess that makes sense." Kairi said. "Still, without you, Touma and Umika might be in trouble. Who knows what will happen to them if another Gangler were to appear..."

"You don't have to worry about them, Kairi." Noel reassured him. "They can handle the Gangler on their own. Besides, they still got Sakuya and Tsukasa helping them out."

"I guess you're right...At least those two are willing to help them, unlike the other one..." Kairi said as he gestured towards Keiichiro.

"Yeah..." Noel nodded in agreement.

 _Then, Kairi noticed Eirika waving at them, signalling that they are about to depart._

"Well, it's time for us to go, then." Kairi told him.

"Oui." Noel nodded. "We don't want the princess to keep waiting."

* * *

 _After a few hours of travelling, battling bandits and monsters along the way, the group finally reached the home of Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika: Renais!_

"So this is Renais?" Sento asked Eirika.

"Yes." Eirika nodded. "I can't believe I'm finally back here..."

"Me too." Ephraim said. "But, what has happened to our home? What has happened to Castle Renais? How did it come to be so ruined? So desolate?"

"Yeah. Looks like the castle itself is messed up." Banjo nodded in agreement.

"Spies report that the castle is being held by the traitor Orson." Seth informed them.

"Orson...In retrospect, I realize he's been acting odd for a while now. He seemed so...dispirited." Ephraim muttered.

"His wife passed away some six months back. The loss may have been too much for his mind to bear." Seth answered. "His love and devotion for his wife were well known among the knights."

"I see..." Sento nodded.

"Now, he sits alone in the king's former bedchambers. He makes no effort to govern." Seth continued. "No one is allowed to enter the chambers, and he takes no meals."

"He must have gone crazy!" Banjo said.

"What could he possibly be doing?" Eirika asked.

"I do not know. The spies had no insight into his behavior. He does nothing to deal with the dark creatures and bandits roaming the land. Reports say all of Renais is engulfed in chaos. Region after region is revolting, and Orson's reign is already crumbling." Seth answered. "Left alone, it may very well collapse under the weight of it's own neglect."

"Okay, he's DEFINITELY going crazy!" Banjo said.

"We cannot allow the situation to reach that point." Ephraim told them. "We're going home, Eirika. We're going to the castle."

"I hear you, Ephraim." Eirika told him.

 _Then, we see Myrrh approaching the sibling..._

"Um...Ephraim?" Myrrh said.

"What is it, Myrrh?" Ephraim asked.

"I-I will fight with you." Myrrh said. "Now that Selena has returned my dragonstone to me...I'll do what I can until it's power runs out. Let's take back your home."

"Are you sure about this?" Eirika asked.

"For the two of you...I simply want to help." Myrrh answered.

"All right. I understand. But you must make me a promise." Ephraim told her. "You are never to stray from our sides. Got that?"

"Of course..." Myrrh nodded.

"Alright then, let's go take back Castle Renais!" Sento declared.

 _And with that, the group goes inside Castle Renais to repel any invaders. Upon arriving in the castle, they find that the castle was filled with bandits and soldiers from Grado._

"Oh, man. This place is full of enemies!" Banjo commented.

"Not just Grado soldiers, but bandits as well?" Eirika was surprised about the enemy forces.

"Orson must have hired some of these bandits." Seth said.

"It doesn't matter who hired them." Innes told them. "We need to retake Castle Reanis!"

"He's right." Sento nodded. "Everyone, let's go!"

 _The Riders then equipped their respective belts and begin slotting in their respective items into the belt._

 **RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

 **WAKE UP! CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

 **ROBOT JELLY!**

 **CROCODILE!**

"Let's transform as well." Kairi told both Keiichiro and Noel as he takes out the Red Dial Fighter.

"Yeah!" Keiichiro nodded.

"Oui." Noel responded.

 **RED! 0-1-0! MASQUERAISE!**

 **ICHIGOU! PATRIZE!**

 **X-NIZE!**

 _After they were done setting up, they finally pose as they are about to begin transforming..._

 **ARE YOU READY?**

 **KAITOU CHANGE!**

 **KEISATSU CHANGE!**

 **KEISATSU X-CHANGE!**

"Henshin!" The Riders shouted.

"Kaitou Change!" Kairi shouted.

"Keisatsu Change!" Both Keiichiro and Noel shouted.

 **HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAHHH!**

 **WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!**

 **ROBOT IN GREASE! BRAAA!**

 **CROCODILE IN ROGUE! ORRAAA!**

 **LUPINRANGER~!**

 **PATRANGER!**

 **PATREN X!**

 _And with that, they are now transformed and prepared to fight. However, Ephraim and Eirika were surprised by Noel's golden Patren X Form._

"Huh? The last time I checked, you were silver." Ephraim was confused.

"And it doesn't even had the armor on..." Eirika added. "Could it be...that you had two different forms?"

"Oui." Noel nodded. "The silver one you saw in our last battle was called Lupin X. And now, the golden form is called Patren X."

"I see..." Ephraim nodded.

"Well, let's not waste time here! Let's go!" Sento told them. "The laws of victory has been set!"

"Hey, princess. If you don't mind, I'll be taking the treasures in your castle." Kairi told her.

"Y-Yes. Go ahead." Eirika nodded. "You wouldn't mind, would you, brother?"

"Yeah, I don't mind." Ephraim answered. "Besides, those treasures might contain something helpful."

"Alright then." Kairi said.

 _And with that, the group began their assault against the enemy force occupying Castle Renais. While the Riders assist both Ephraim and Eirika, Kairi took his time to steal the treasures found in the castle. Noel and Keiichiro team up to take out the bandits that surrounded them with the X-Changer and VS Changer, respectively._

"You've done well, Keiichiro." Noel complimented.

"You too, Noel." Keiichiro replied back. "By the way, how were Sakuya and Tsukasa?"

"They're doing just fine." Noel answered. "However, they are still worried about you and even wondered when will you come back..."

"I see..." Keiichiro muttered.

"If you're worried about them, you could use this Lupin Collection to bring you back to our world and-" Noel suggested.

"No." Keiichiro shook his head. "I can't just leave this place without fulfilling Princess Eirika's wish to end this war...Besides, those two can handle any Gangler on their own. That's the reason why they become a member of the Global Police in the first place."

"You're right." Noel nodded. "Plus, they are not alone...The phantom thieves will assist them in anyway they can."

"I guess you're right..." Keiichiro nodded.

"Now, let us go and assist the siblings!" Noel told him.

"Right!" Keiichiro nodded as he and Noel rushed off towards where the sibling are.

 _And with that, both Keiichiro and Noel rushed over to where Eirika and Ephraim are._

* * *

 **A/N: And that's Chapter 19. Yeah, Noel is joining the group. What else did you expect?**

 **Oh, and he has a conversation with both Kairi and Keiichiro, telling them not to worry about their teammates.**

 **That's all for now and I'll be seeing you in Chapter 20.**


	21. Chapter 20 - New Weapons and Power-Ups

**Chapter 20: New Weapons and Power-Ups**

 _Meanwhile, Sento and Banjo team up with each other to take out the bandits that are after the siblings and they did so with their teamwork._

"Alright, that should be some of them in this area." Sento said. "Let's go, Banjo!"

"Wait, Sento." Banjo told him.

"Hmm? What is it?" Sento asked.

"It's about what you said back in Jehanna Hall." Banjo answered.

"Uh...Which one was it?" Sento was confused.

"You know, the one you said about a familiar aura..." Banjo answered.

"What about it?" Sento asked.

"It just makes me...curious as to who you're talking about." Banjo said.

"I'm not really sure." Sento shook his head. "For some reason, I sense an aura very similar to you when Evolt possessed you..."

"Then, you don't think he's-" Banjo said.

"No, that's impossible." Sento shook his head. "I defeated him personally. There's no way he's coming back after that!"

"It's not like I'm doubting you, Sento, but...With Kazumin and Gen-san returning from the dead, I think...it's possible that HE might be alive..." Banjo said.

"Hmm..." Sento muttered.

"We have to prepare ourselves, Sento!" Banjo told him. "What if that Lyon guy is who we think he is?"

"But if that's the case, then why would he go after the Sacred Stones?" Sento asked.

"I don't know..." Banjo said.

"We have to think about it later." Sento told him. "Right now, we should assist Ephraim and Eirika."

 _And with that, Sento and Banjo continued their way towards where Ephraim and Eirika. Meanwhile, they managed to take out the last line of defense, leading up to Orson, sitting in the throne._

"We've finally found you, Orson!" Ephraim said.

"Prince Ephraim...You never did know when to quit. Renais is already lost. It's too late..." Orson replied.

"Orson...You will move from that place. That is my father's seat. It is his throne...You've no right to sit there." Ephraim told him.

"Hmph. I'll see you try!" Orson said.

"Orson...Why would you betray us?" Eirika asked.

"Princess Eirika...If anyone could understand my feelings, it might be you." Orson answered. "For the one I love...I betrayed everything. My country, my lord and master...Everything..."

"Eirika, stay back." Ephraim told her. "This is between me and Orson."

"Okay, be careful, brother." Eirika told him.

"I will." Ephraim nodded.

 _And with that, Ephraim and Orson began fighting while Eirika is observing their battle. The two clashed their lances with each other and they then take a step backwards._

"I won't let you come between us." Orson said. "Monica and I will live here happily together. Forever..."

"Then I'll force you out of here!" Ephraim replied. "You don't belong here, traitor!"

 _Then, they clashed once again with their lances. Ephraim goes for a thrust, but Orson dodges it with ease. While the fight is going on, the Riders managed to arrive in the throne room._

"Eirika, are you okay?" Sento asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Eirika answered. "Where's the rest?"

 _Then, Noel, Keiichiro and Kairi has finally arrived on the throne room._

"We have arrived." Noel said.

"I got all the treasures in your castle, princess." Kairi informed her.

 _Then, they got the attention of the battle between Ephraim and Orson._

"Uh, shouldn't we help him?" Banjo asked.

"No." Eirika shook her head. "This is a battle between my brother and Orson. I want none of us to interfere in his fight."

"Are you sure he can handle that guy?" Kazumi asked.

"Yes. I believe he can." Eirika nodded.

"I mean, we're talking about a guy who single-handedly conquered Grado Keep." Kairi added. "I'm pretty sure he got this."

"You're right..." Gentoku chuckled.

 _And after a long battle of clashing each other's weapons, one man has finally fallen and it was Orson..._

"It's over, Orson..." Ephraim said.

"Monica..." Orson's last words before he succumbs to his wounds and died.

 _Then, Eirika and the rest of the group all gathered around Ephraim._

"Prince Ephraim, Princess Eirika. The castle has been secured. And..." Seth informed them.

"What is it?" Ephraim asked.

"This way. This is the room Orson was holed up in." Seth pointed out.

"Well, let's go then!" Sento declared.

* * *

 _When they reached what seems to be a hidden chamber on the king's bedchamber, they encountered a woman along the way._

"Darling..." The woman called out.

"Who the hell is that?" Banjo asked.

"You, you're Orson's..." Ephraim said.

"You mean that's his wife?" Gentoku asked.

"Yes." Ephraim nodded.

"Darling...Darling...Darling...Darling..." The woman continued to call out to him.

"What?!" Ephraim was surprised.

"Did she just...disintegrated?" Kazumi asked.

"This same magic was used to control Emperor Vigarde. She's already dead, and her corpse was used to..." Ephraim said.

"You mean, the Dark Stone was responsible?" Keiichiro asked.

"Who? Who could..." Eirika asked.

"You needn't look any longer, Eirika. Let's go outside." Ephraim told her.

"Darling...Darling...Darling..." The woman continued.

"You can't say this thing is truly alive anymore." Seth said.

"What should we do about her?" Sento asked.

"I'll do it." Ephraim said. "The two of them spent every day in here, did they? Orson was mad. But I think he was happy..."

* * *

 _After taking care of Orson's wife, the group goes back to the throne room._

"We've finally made it back. Yet..." Ephraim said.

"Mmm...We can repair the castle, and what was stolen, we can do without." Eirika added. "But the wounds and suffering inflicted upon the people of Renais..."

"It's too late to undo their pain. Once I become king, I must set our country right." Ephraim said. "I doubt the people will give me a warm reception, though. I did abandon them. All I can do is try to win back their trust, no matter how long it takes.."

 _Then, Seth approached them suddenly to inform them of something._

"Princess Eirika, Prince should look outside." Seth asked.

"Outside?" Ephraim asked.

"What's happening?" Sento asked.

"I think it's better if you look yourself..." Seth answered.

 _And with that, Ephraim, Eirika and the rest of the group went outside to see what was going on. There, they were greeted by a lot of people, mostly from Renais, cheering their new king._

"Prince Ephraim! Princess Eirika!" The people shouted.

"The king has returned! Our king!" The people continued.

"Glory to Renais! Long live King Ephraim!" The people from the other side shouted.

"They're not cheering for you. They cheer because Orson's misrule is at an end." Seth told them. "They cheer the possibility of a better tomorrow, not the deeds we did today. But how will the hearts of the people move tomorrow and the next day? That is for you to decide."

"I will not let their hopes and dreams be shattered again." Ephraim said. "I will be king. Like my father before me, I will dedicate myself to their happiness."

"And I will do all I can to help, Ephraim." Eirika told him.

 _Then, we see Gentoku staring at the people cheering at them...It's as if seeing this people remind him of something..._

"What's wrong, Gen-san?" Sento asked.

"These people...They remind me of the people back home..." Gentoku answered.

"What makes you think so?." Sento asked.

"No matter how dire the situation is, there's always someone who will support you until the end..." Gentoku continued. "I think that's why many people in our world believed in me, despite the...things I did in the past years."

"I guess you're right..." Sento nodded. "With the support of the people, we might be able to achieve anything. And that's what we did in our world: achieving the impossible."

* * *

 _Once again, Sento, Eirika and Ephraim are back at the throne room of Castle Renais while the rest of the group stayed in the view of the castle. Then, we see Seth approaching them once again..._

"Prince Ephraim, Princess Eirika. Before Renais fell, King Fado entrusted me with this message: Raise the twins' bracelets in the hall of kings. The seal will be broken. The resting place of the Sacred Stone will be revealed..." Seth informed.

"I understand." Ephraim nodded.

"So we're supposed to raise our bracelets over our heads, right?" Eirika asked.

"Let's try it, Eirika." Ephraim told them.

"I'm ready, Ephraim." Eirika told him.

 _And then, we see Ephraim and Eirika raised their arms in the air._ _Suddenly, the bracelets glow simultaneously for a while, until it finally stops. Once stopped, they noticed the king's throne moving to the right, revealing a hidden stair underneath._

"There's a hidden stairs?" Sento asked.

"I never knew anything about this." Ephraim said.

"Let's go check it out!" Eirika told them.

 _And with that, Eirika and Ephraim went to the stairs to check what's inside of it. There, they find the Stone of Renais in the altar while two treasure chests can be found._

"This is the Stone of Renais..." Ephraim muttered.

"Yes. This is one of the five stones that defeated the Demon King." Eirika nodded.

"If Lyon had acquired our bracelets, the stone would have been destroyed by now." Ephraim said. "Together, we protected the only power that can help us stop Lyon's insanity."

"Yes. It's the only hope left to us. Hope for you and me, and the last true hope for peace..." Eirika said.

"You're right..." Sento nodded.

"Let's get back, you two." Ephraim told them.

"Huh? Brother, look! Our bracelets, they're..." Eirika told him.

"What is this? Are they reacting to the light of the stone?" Ephraim asked.

 _Then, they suddenly changed class, with both of them being promoted from Lord to Great Lord. Not only that, it also produced a golden Full Bottle and it landed on Eirika's hands..._

"What is that?" Ephraim asked.

"It's a...golden Full Bottle!" Eirika answered.

"Did the bracelets made that thing?" Ephraim asked.

"Maybe. Sento might find this useful, so I'll give it to him once we're done here." Eirika said. "Still, I can't believe the bracelets contain so much power..." Eirika said.

"I wonder if Father anticipated all of this long ago." Ephraim wondered. "When I was growing up, I never thought about becoming king. I only wanted to be a good soldier, a good warrior. The best on the battlefield. Father never understood what I wanted, but...I never understood him, either."

"Brother..." Eirika nodded.

"It was the same when Grado invaded Renais. I should have stayed home to defend the kingdom...Instead, I raced off to fight for personal glory." Ephraim continued.

"I don't think you know how well Father understood your feelings." Eirika told him. "When I last saw him, he was concerned for nothing but our safety..."

"Eirika is correct. King Fado asked after your exploits every day. He always told me what a fine king you would one day make." Seth said.

"Father..." Ephraim muttered.

"Now Prince Ephraim, Princess Eirika. Please follow me." Seth said. "The Sacred Twins of Renais should be near the stone's reliquary."

 _Then, Seth grabs a lance from one of the treasure chests._

"Ah, here we go. This lance can only be one of the Sacred Twins of Renais." Seth explained. "Please, Prince Ephraim, take this sacred relic and feel it's weight."

"So this is one of our Sacred Twin relics, is it? I've never seen them." Ephraim said. "Look, there's a name inscribed...Siegmund, the Flame Lance."

 _After that, Seth went towards the other chests and took a sword out of it._

"And this blade is the sister to the lance, the other Sacred Twin of legend." Seth told her. "Princess Eirika, if you would?"

"Of course." Eirika nodded as she took the sword. "There's a name carved here as well. Sieglinde, the Thunder Blade...

 _Then, she decides to replace her Rapier for the newly-acquired Sieglinde._

"These are the ancient weapons of our ancestors-the weapons of heroes. They were enshrined generations ago, to be used only by the king...and only in times of dire need. Such an awful power they possess, and yet we need them to restore peace. I've seen enough of the horrors of war, but I can't turn my back on it. If we merely turn our eyes away, we surrender our world to atrocity. And so, I must fight. I'll do whatever I must do to bring back the peace we once knew." Eirika said.

"Alright, let's head back..." Ephraim told them.

* * *

 _Ephraim, Eirika and Seth came back to the throne room from the secret room._

"What is happening? Have you found the Sacred Stone?" L'Arachel asked.

"Yes. Here it is..." Eirika nodded as she showed the Sacred Stone to them.

"So, that's the Sacred Stone..." Sento muttered.

"Wow! It truly is spectacular! This goes some way to brighten the dark shadows that looms over us." L'Arachel was amazed.

"Our countries' Sacred Stones have been shattered by Grado's men. The Stone of Renais is our last remaining weapon." Innes said.

"No, it's not. You have forgotten the stone of my beloved Rausten." L'Arachel told Innes. "Remember, there were five Sacred Stones for our five nations. The Stones of Grado, Frelia, and Jehanna are gone, but hope is not. We have the Stone of Renais, after all, and that of Rausten is safe. Our road is clear, my friends. I must guide you to Rausten."

"You're right, but first..." Eirika said before approaching Sento. "Sento, there's something I'd like to give you..."

"What is it?" Sento asked.

 _Eirika then takes out the golden Full Bottle and showed it to him. Sento couldn't believe what he saw..._

"T-This is...the Genius Bottle!" Sento recognized the golden Full Bottle.

"Our bracelets not only caused us to change class, but it also creates that golden Full Bottle. We believe it's yours." Eirika explained.

"This is terrific!" Sento was so happy to see the Genius Bottle again.

"L'Arachel, we're counting on you to lead the way." Eirika said to her.

"Of course. And you will all be welcome to stay in the palace." L'Arachel nodded. "And Eirika, you shall be my guest in my own private quarters! Let us be on our way."

 _And with that, Ephraim, Eirika, Seth, L'Arachel, Innes and the rest of the group head out to continue their journey, this time towards Rausten._

* * *

 **A/N: And that's Chapter 20. Yeah, nothing big is happening, other than Sento theorizing that Lyon is being possessed by a certain someone he knows...**

 **Oh, and the Genius Full Bottle marks it's return! Sugeiiii! Monosugeiii!**

 **Anyways, that's it for now and I'll be seeing you in Chapter 21.**


	22. Chapter 21 - Evolt Returns

**Chapter 21: Evolt Returns**

 _After getting the Sacred Stone of Renais, as well as the Sacred Twins and the Genius Full Bottle, Eirika and the group head back towards Jehanna. From there, they head east towards Narube River._

"So, how did the Genius Bottle came here?" Kazumi asked.

"She said that the Genius Bottle appeared after they change classes..." Sento answered. "Perhaps it was part of the bracelet's power..."

"Or it could be a sign of what's to come..." Gentoku added.

"What do you mean?" Kazumi asked Gentoku.

"Sento, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Banjo whispered to Sento.

"Maybe you're right, Banjo." Sento replied back. "That might be the reason why the Genius Bottle appeared...He's coming..."

 _Eventually, the group has arrived in the Narube River._

"We have the Stone of Renais. The final Sacred Stone is in Rausten." Ephraim told them.

"L'Arachel, can you tell us anything about the Stone of Rausten?" Eirika asked.

"Naturally! As Rausten's very own princess, I know a thing or two about our stone." L'Arachel answered. "The palace reliquary currently houses our Sacred Stone. Follow me, and I'll take you there."

"I sent the Frelian army ahead before us. They should be en route to Rausten. If we hurry, we can join up with them at the banks of the Narube River." Innes informed.

 _Then, they heard a noise in the distance..._

"What was that noise?" Keiichiro asked.

"It must be coming from over there!" L'Arachel points out.

"Whatever it is, we can't just ignore it. Let's head out!" Ephraim told them.

 _The group heads out to the direction where the noise came from. And when they arrived, they find the place surrounded by an enemy force._

"Brother, look!" Eirika points out.

"A skirmish!" Ephraim said.

"Is that Syrene?" Innes asked.

"Syrene?" Sento asked.

"Yes." Vanessa nodded. "Syrene is one of the pegasus knight in service of Frelia. She also happens to be my sister."

"You have a sister?" Sento asked.

"Huh. No wonder you two look pretty much alike..." Kazumi stated.

"What's going on? We must go to her aid." Innes commanded.

"Everyone, hold! Something evil is afoot..." L'Arachel told them.

"He's coming..." Sento added.

 _Then, we see Lyon suddenly appearing in front of them._

"Lyon!" Ephraim called out.

"Eirika...Ephraim..." Lyon muttered.

"Lyon...Where have you been all this time?" Eirika asked.

"Eirika, stop!" Ephraim told her.

"Brother?" Eirika was confused.

"Lyon...We met recently in Grado Keep, right? Do you remember what you told me then?" Ephraim asked him. "You told me this was all your doing, that you had started this war."

"What?" Lyon was confused. "Ephraim...Why are you so angry? We haven't seen each other in so long...What happened?"

"Lyon..." Eirika muttered.

"Wait, Eirika!" Ephraim told her again. "You said it yourself. Lyon must be under the control of someone or something else."

"Don't be ridiculous! There must be something wrong with you, Ephraim!" Eirika told him. "Lyon is one of our dearest and closest friends, remember? He told me that, no matter what happened, he was still on our side. Isn't that right, Lyon?"

"Yes, Eirika. Of course it is. So, please, come here...Closer..." Lyon nodded. "Ah! Gah..ahh...Uuuuuhhaaahh...ga..."

"Lyon?" Eirika was concerned.

"Gah...rrrraaa..." Lyon shouted. "Ev...ahh...evil..."

"Stay...back..Eirika..." Lyon told her.

"What?" Eirika asked.

"Get away...from me...quickly...If you...don't...I will surely...destroy you..." Lyon pleaded.

"What? Lyon..." Eirika muttered.

"Flee...qui-quickly...GO!" Lyon commanded. "Gah...Aaaaaarrrrgggggghhhh!"

"Ly-Lyon. Hold on! What is it? What's happening?!" Eirika said.

 _Then, Lyon suddenly becomes a completely different person..._

"Hi. It's been a while since I saw you two last, hasn't it?" He said.

"Lyon? Is that really you speaking, Lyon?" Eirika was confused.

"Stay back, Eirika. Keep your guard up. That's not Lyon." Ephraim ordered.

"Uh..." Eirika was confused.

"I'm not Lyon? That's rich. A masterpiece." He said. "You always thought Lyon was kind, gentle and weak, didn't you? Admit it."

"No! Lyon, Eirika, and I were friends. There were things we kept to ourselves, of course, but we shared so much." Ephraim said. "And no matter what happened, no matter how much time passed...We're still friends. Lyon would never ever betray us. Not in a million years. You're not Lyon."

"You heard that?" Sento asked. "That's the one thing you will never have!"

"Sento..." Eirika muttered.

"Hmph...Looks like I was wrong to disregard the value of human emotions." He said.

"What?!" Eirika was surprised.

"I've had my fun pretending to be human, but the need for charades has passed. You are correct. This body no longer belongs to your young Lyon. I devoured his pathetic heart ages ago."

"You monster! Who are you?!" Ephraim asked.

"Do you really not know me? What a poorly educated prince." He answered. "Think about it. Remember the legends of your pitiful kind...What was sealed within the Stone of Grado? What is the name of terror?"

"No...It can't be!" Eirika said.

"It's as we feared after all. That can only be..." L'Arachel said.

"The great adversary of antiquity...The Demon King..." Ephraim muttered.

"Heh heh...ha hahahahah!" The Demon King laughed. "Lyon...Lyon...O prince of misery...Come out. Be not shy. This body is lost to you...It is mine to compel..."

"What's going..." Eirika said.

"Your dreams, Lyon...I am about to make them come true for you. I am about to crush Prince Ephraim and take Princess Eirika for my own." The Demon King said. "Isn't this all that you've ever prayed for, young fool of a prince?"

"Ah!" Ephraim was surprised by the revelation.

"Rejoice, Lyon. The time has come...Ephraim, the man you envy...Eirika, the woman you desire...I will now grant you all of your darkest wishes!"

 _Then, Lyon takes out what seems to be the Evol Driver._

"Ah! That's..." Banjo was surprised to see the driver.

"Evol Driver?!" Sento said. "So, you're still alive, Evolt!"

"Eh?" Eirika was surprised.

"You're right, Sento Kiryu!" He said. "I have become the new Demon King in this dimension! And to do that, I possess this weakling! If only you haven't interfered with my plans, I would have accomplished everything in my hands!" Evolt said as he takes out the Cobra and Rider System Evolbottles. "But I guess I have no choice..."

 **COBRA! RIDER SYSTEM! EVOLUTION!**

 _Then, he cranks the lever of the Evol Driver long enough until he finally stopped._

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin." Evolt!Lyon said.

 **COBRA! COBRA! EVOL COBRA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 _And with that, he transforms into Kamen Rider Evolt!_

"I can't believe it..." Eirika said.

"He transformed?" L'Arachel added.

"I have to give you credit, Sento Kiryu! You made it a lot easier for me to kill you and the siblings!" Evolt said.

"Like hell you will!" Banjo retorted.

"Tell me, why are you after the Sacred Stones?" Sento asked.

"The Sacred Stones are a threat to my plans! In order to conquer this land, I must destroy them!" Evolt asked.

"Well, I can't let you do that!" Sento said as he equipped his Build Driver.

"Face it, Sento Kiryu! You are no match for me now!" Evolt said.

"We'll see about that..." Sento said as he takes out the Genius Bottle.

"What?! That's..." Evolt was surprised.

"Yes, the Genius Bottle." Sento nodded.

"But how is it...?" Evolt said until he noticed the bracelets. "I see...The siblings' bracelet..."

 **GREAT! ALL YAY!**

 _After that, Sento inserts the Genius Bottle into the Build Driver._

 **GENIUS!**

 _He then cranks the lever long enough until he stopped..._

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!" Sento shouted.

 **KANZEN MUKETSU NO BOTTLE YAROU! BUILD GENIUS! SUGEEIIII! MONOSUGEIII!**

 _And with that, Sento has transformed into Kamen Rider Build Genius Form!_

"That's..." Ephraim said.

"Amazing..." Eirika looked in awe.

"Hmph! I've never thought that the Genius Bottle would come back!" Evolt chuckled.

"Evolt! I won't let you do what you want in this land! That's why we, Riders, are here! To stop you!" Sento exclaimed.

"Very well." Evolt said. "I'll be waiting for you, Riders! As well as you, Ephraim, Eirika! Hahahaha!" Evolt said before teleporting away from them.

"Who would have thought that HE would be back from the dead?" Gentoku said.

"Yeah...I thought we were the only ones..." Kazumi nodded.

"Alright, let's transform as well!" Banjo told them, which they nod.

 **WAKE UP! CROSS-Z DRAGON!**

 **ROBOT JELLY!**

 **CROCODILE!**

 _Then, Banjo cranks the lever of the Build Driver while both Kazumi and Gentoku wait around for a bit._

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!" The three shouted.

 **WAKE UP BURNING! GET CROSS-Z DRAGON! YEAH!**

 **ROBOT IN GREASE! BRAAAA!**

 **CROCODILE IN ROGUE! ORAAA!**

 _And with that, the three has transformed and ready to fight._

"Well, looks like the Riders are all fired up today." Kairi said.

"Alright, we should go too..." Noel told them.

"Yeah!" Keiichiro nodded as he takes out the Trigger Machine 1gou.

 **RED! 0-1-0! MASQUERAISE! KAITOU CHANGE!**

 **ICHIGOU! PATRIZE! KEISATSU CHANGE!**

 **X-NIZE! KAITOU X-CHANGE!**

"Kaitou Change!" Both Noel and Kairi shouted.

"Keisatsu Change!" Keiichiro shouted.

 **LUPINRANGER~!**

 **PATRANGER!**

 **LUPIN X!**

"Alright, what should we do, Sento?" Banjo asked.

"All of us Riders should go after Evolt. Who knows what's he planning to do over there?" Sento answered.

"I'm going with you!" Eirika told him.

"No, Eirika. It's too dangerous!" Sento told her.

"But-" Eirika said.

"He's right, Eirika. We should leave the Demon King to them." Ephraim told her. "You have fought with him before, yes?"

"Yeah. We know how to deal with him." Sento nodded.

"Then I'll leave the fighting to you..." Ephraim told him.

"Okay." Sento nodded. "Let's go!"

 _Then, the Riders took off towards where Evolt is._

"Are you sure they're gonna save Lyon?" Eirika asked.

"I'm not sure...but I believe that they can." Ephraim told her. "They're Kamen Riders, after all."

"You're right." Eirika nodded.

"Now, why don't we focus on rescuing Syrene?" Ephraim told her.

 _And with that, the rest of group focused on not only rescuing Syrene, but to take out any enemy force that stands in their way. Until they eventually rescued Syrene..._

"Syrene! Are you alright?" Tana asked.

"Princess Tana! You must stay back. This place is dangerous!" Syrene ordered.

"You don't have to worry about her, Syrene." Innes said.

"Prince Innes! You came!" Syrene was happy to see him.

"Yes." Innes nodded. "Now, come. Let's put an end to this fighting once and for all."

"Very well. I'm yours to command, milord." Syrene said.

"Sister!" Vanessa said as she arrives in front of her.

"Vanessa? What are you doing here?" Syrene asked.

"I'm here to help you out, sister." Vanessa answered.

"I see..." Syrene said. "Well, I'm glad to have you in my back, Vanessa."

"Let's not waste time talking. The enemy forces are coming." Innes told them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, after taking out some of Grado soldiers on the way, the Riders finally found Evolt, guarding a castle._

"You've came, Kamen Riders!" Evolt said.

"Evolt, why are you still alive? I thought I killed you!" Sento asked.

"Ha! Do you really know why?" Evolt asked. "I'll tell you why. It's the same reason as to why you ended up here!"

"You mean...?" Sento asked.

"Yes. When you 'defeated' me, a portal appeared and we were transported to this land." Evolt explained. "However, as you destroyed my body, I have to find a suitable body for me to stay on. That is until I happened to encounter this young man..."

"Lyon..." Sento muttered.

"I used his body so that I can finally do things my way!" Evolt continued. "By doing so, I became the new Demon King, thanks to the power of the Dark Stone that he's holding."

"It doesn't matter if you're in a new body! We will still crush you!" Banjo retorted.

"Ryuga Banjo...I no longer have use for you." Evolt told him. "You're nothing but a pale imitation!"

"Shut up!" Banjo said. "You and I may be the same, but there's one thing I have that you don't. And that is having friends to support me!"

"Hmph, I don't need any friends!" Evolt retorted.

"Then, you're just a sore loser." Kazumi said.

"I see you two are alive, as well..." Evolt said as he looked at both Kazumi and Gentoku.

"Yeah. What are you gonna do about it?" Kazumi asked.

"Then I'll have to kill you again! This time, with my own hands!" Evolt answered.

"I'm afraid that's not happening..." Gentoku told him. "As long as there's people who support us, we will never be beaten. That's what it means to be a Kamen Rider!"

"Bah! Enough with this! I may have lost access to Evol Trigger for now, but this should be enough to take all of you on!" Evolt said.

"Bring it on, Evolt!" Banjo shouted.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's Chapter 21. Yeah, it turns out that Prince Lyon was possessed by Evolt, who somehow became the new Demon King. He may be in Phase 1 for now, but who knows...we might see the Black Hole form again...**

 **That's it for now and I'll be seeing you guys in Chapter 22.**


	23. Chapter 22 - Venture to Mt Neleras

**Chapter 22: Venture to Mt. Neleras**

 _Meanwhile, the group has managed to take out the soldiers that are in the way while rescuing the villager at the same time._

"Is that all of them?" Ephraim asked.

"Yeah. I think that's all of them." Tana answered.

"Then, we should just focus on defeating the Grado soldiers." Eirika added.

"Right." Ephraim nodded. "Alright, everyone. Let's take out the remaining Grado soldiers!" _An_

 _And with that, the group continued to take out the remaining soldiers in the area. Meanwhile, despite the Riders outnumbering him, Evolt managed to fight them all at the same._

"Damn! He's so strong!" Banjo said.

"Where does he get this kind of power?" Gentoku asked.

"Hahahaha! I can feel the power of the Dark Stone flowing within me!" Evolt laughed menacingly as he prepares some kind of dark magic.

"What are you doing?" Sento asked.

"I will use the Dark Stone's power to completely annihilate you!" Evolt answered.

 _Then, Evolt fired a black ball of energy towards the Riders. They tried to dodge it, but they were caught by the explosion, sending them rolling and demorphing them in the process. Ephraim, Eirika and the rest of the group arrived to see this happening..._

"Sento, are you all right?!" Eirika asked.

"What power..." Kazumi couldn't believe it.

"So, this is...the power of...the Dark Stone?" Sento asked.

"It's just as we feared..." L'Arachel said.

"Hahaha! Now that all of you are here, it's about time I end this now!" Evolt said as he prepared another black energy ball.

"W-What should we do?" Keiichiro asked.

"We have to get out of here before he destroys us!" Kairi suggested.

"Even if we do, the explosion...will still get us." Sento responded.

"Lyon, you have to stop this!" Eirika begged.

"Now, die!"

 _Evolt was about to fire it at them, but then he suddenly stopped...Evolt is experiencing pain for some reason..._

"Urg...gaaaaaah!" Evolt screamed.

"What's going on?" Ephraim asked.

"Ephraim...Eirika...I'm sorry..." The real Lyon told them.

"Lyon? Is that really you?" Eirika asked.

"Yes..." Lyon nodded. "I don't have much time left before he retakes my body...I have to...get out of here..."

 _And with that, Lyon teleported away from the group, hopefully to prevent Evolt from killing them._

"Lyon, wait!" Eirika called out.

"Eirika." Innes called.

"Prince Innes?" Eirika asked.

"No need to panic. My soldiers pursue Prince Lyon's trail." Innes stated. "Our trackers are excellent. They'll have him soon..."

"Good..." Eirika nodded.

"There's something I need to speak with you about." Innes told her. "The messenger I sent to Frelia returned not long ago. She brought a package I'd requested: Frelia's Sacred Twins."

"You have the Sacred Twins?" Eirika asked.

"Yes." Innes nodded. "Frelia may have lost her Sacred Stone...However, it seems the Sacred Twin relics remained undisturbed. I had them right here. Behold!"

"These..." Eirika said.

"Frelia's Sacred Twins." Innes said. "Nidhogg, the Serpent Bow, and Vidofnir, the Winged Lance. I want you to take them."

"These are for you, aren't they? They're for the rulers of Frelia." Eirika asked.

"No, I entrust them to your care. You're the leader of this army. Use them as you see fit." Innes said.

"Thank you, Prince Innes..." Eirika said. "I appreciate your sacrifice."

"It is no sacrifice, and I require no thanks. We're fighting for the same thing here: victory." Innes told her.

"Well, that's great and all, but we still haven't find the Lupin Magnum yet." Kairi said.

 _Then, GoodStriker came out of nowhere and informed the team._

"Kairi! Noel! You've got to see this!" GoodStriker told them.

"What is it, Goodie?" Kairi asked.

"I found it!" GoodStriker said.

 _The group followed to where GoodStriker is going and when he stopped, they find the Lupin Magnum lying around._

"This is..." Keiichiro said.

"Lupin Magnum..." Noel muttered.

"Huh. I'd never thought I'd find this thing here..." Kairi commented.

"But who could have stolen it?" Keiichiro asked.

"I don't know, but the good thing is, we finally found the Lupin Magnum." Noel answered.

"Now, we had a slight chance against the Demon King himself with that weapon!" L'Arachel said.

"Yes, but we still have to find Lyon..." Eirika said. "Prince Innes, have your tracker found him yet?"

"Yes." Innes nodded. "According to them, he fled towards the peak of Mt. Neleras."

"Alright, let's go then!" Eirika said.

 _And with that, the group continued their journey to find Lyon in Mt. Neleras. After an hour of travelling, they eventually arrived in the forest leading to the mountain._

"L'Arachel...May I ask your advice?" Eirika asked.

"What is it, Eirika? There's no need to be so formal." L'Arachel asked.

"It's about Lyon..." Eirika said. "My brother was right. Lyon's been possessed by the Demon King. He...He's no longer the Lyon I once knew. But I can't help feeling...there must be some way to bring him back. Please help me, L'Arachel. I want to save him. Rausten is the spiritual heart of Magvel. They keep the ancient lore. You're their princess. You must know something about the demons of legend. Is there anything that can save Lyon?"

"I'm so sorry, Eirika." L'Arachel apologized. "To the best of my knowledge, there is no way to aid him."

"That can't be!" Eirika said. "There must be something! Any clue, no matter how slight..."

"Our oldest legends tells us just this...Only one person has ever been able to shake off the Demon King's domination." L'Arachel explained. "Rausten's founder, Saint Latona the sure-heared, shattered his fetters. If one possesses a strength of will beyond that of normal human...Only then can noe throw off the shackles of the Demon King.

"And since it's Evol, I doubt he can hold out for much longer..." Sento added.

"What do you mean?" Eirika asked.

"You see, there's only two people who managed to get themselves free from Evolt's influence." Sento said.

"And who are those two people?" L'Arachel asked.

"Well, it's me and Banjo..." Sento answered. "But he only did so just to achieve the most powerful form..."

"And I'm thinking that he's gonna do the same to Lyon." Banjo added.

"To regain access to his Black Hole form..." Gentoku said.

"What you mean to say is, unless he gains a more powerful form, he will not leave Lyon's body?" Eirika asked.

"Yeah, I think so..." Sento answered.

"Then, when is he getting that form?" L'Arachel asked.

"Probably when he finds the Evol Trigger." Sento answered.

"Evol Trigger?" Eirika asked.

"It's a device similar to my Hazard Trigger that allows him access to the Black Hole form that I mentioned." Sento said.

"Still, Lyon's body has been claimed by Evolt, who is the Demon King." L'Arachel said. "Once it's gone that far, there's nothing that can be done. When the Demon King takes over someone, he devours his spirit, his very soul."

"So, even if Evolt gets out of Lyon's body, the body itself will be soulless..." Gentoku said.

"In other words, he's dead..." Sento added.

"That's right." L'Arachel nodded. "There is no power in Rausten...not even the Sacred Stone...that can perform so great a miracle as to restore a shattered soul."

"But...Lyon..." Eirika said.

"Eirika, I understand how you feel, but the prince is gone." L'Arachel told her. "The Lyon you knew no longer exists. It's more important now that you care for yourself. If we pursue the Demon King, we're likely to suffer for it. I want you to return to Rausten Palace and rest yourself."

"Thank you, L'Arachel." Eirika thanked her. "However, I must stay with the company. I have to believe there's something I can do to help him. Lyon was always so kind. He wanted nothing more than to help people. It's too terrible to picture him imprisoned by the Demon King. Imprisoned...with no hope of salvation."

 _Eventually, the group has arrived in the mountains alongside a Frelian soldier..._

"This way!" A Frelian soldier said. "The enemy went into the recesses of this valley."

"Brother. Do you smell something?" Eirika asked.

"Smell?" Ephraim asked.

"Yes. An unpleasant odor, like sulphur. It's emanating from this valley." Eirika answered.

"I noticed that too." Sento said.

"Hey, look over there!" Keiichiro pointed out to the eggs.

"Are those...eggs?" Ephraim asked.

"Eggs? Of what?" Banjo asked.

"Gorgon eggs...There are so many..." Myrrh said.

"Brother! The eggs! They've started to hatch!" Eirika said as she noticed some eggs hatching.

"No...He's led us into a trap!" Ephraim told them. "Watch out! Everyone, steer clear of those eggs!"

"Well, I guess we have no choice..." Sento said. "Everyone, let's transform!"

 _But then, Banjo felt something hot..._

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Banjo shouted.

"What's wrong, Banjo?" Ephraim asked.

 _He then noticed something glow within his pockets. He reached out for it and takes out the rocky Magma Full Bottle, but as soon as he takes it out, it suddenly began to transform, reverting it back to it's full form._

"The Magma Full Bottle...It returned to normal!" Banjo was surprised.

"It must be because of the magma found in this mountain." Sento surmised. "Well, I guess that means you can finally use THAT form now."

"THAT form?" Eirika was confused as to what Sento's talking about.

"You'll see..." Sento told her.

 _Banjo reach out to his pockets and took out the Magma Knuckle. He then shakes the Magma Full Bottle before inserting it into the Magma Knuckle._

 **BOTTLE BURN!**

 _After inserting the bottle into the knuckle, he then lifts the grip of the knuckle before inserting it into the Build Driver._

 **CROSS-Z MAGMA!**

 _Banjo then cranks the lever of the Build Driver until he stopped._

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!" Banjo shouted.

 **GOKUNETSU KINNIKU! CROSS-Z MAGMA! ACHACHACHACHACHACHACHA! ACHA!**

 _And with that, Banjo has transformed into Kamen Rider Cross-Z Magma._

"Oh, wow! A new form!" L'Arachel was impressed.

"Yeah. This is Kamen Rider Cross-Z Magma!" Sento introduced the form to everyone.

"Cross-Z Magma..." Ephraim muttered.

"Alright! Now I feel unbeatable at this moment!" Banjo said excitedly as he clenches his fist.

 _Then, Sento and the others also decided to transform as well._

 **GENIUS! ARE YOU READY?**

 **ROBOT JELLY!**

 **CROCODILE!**

 **RED! 0-1-0! MASQUERAISE! KAITOU CHANGE!**

 **ICHIGOU! PATRIZE! KEISATSU CHANGE!**

 **X-NIZE! KAITOU X-CHANGE!**

"Henshin!" Sento, Kazumi and Gentoku shouted.

"Kaitou Change!" Kairi and Noel shouted.

"Keisatsu Change!" Keiichiro shouted.

 **KANZEN MUKETSU NO BOTTLE YAROU! BUILD GENIUS! SUGEEEI! MONOSUGEEIIII!**

 **ROBOT IN GREASE! BRAAA!**

 **CROCODILE IN ROGUE! ORRAAA!**

 **LUPINRANGER~!**

 **PATRANGER!**

 **LUPIN X!**

 _And with that, they are fully transformed and ready to fight!_

"The laws of victory has been set!" Sento declared.

"Alright, everyone! Let's go!" Eirika added.

 _The group then charged towards the monsters surrounding the area, especially those that hatched in their eggs._

* * *

 **A/N: And that's Chapter 22. I was supposed to upload this yesterday, but I was away and I just got home recently, so...**

 **Anyways, looks like the Lupin Magnum has been found. Now they're prepared take on the new Demon King. Oh, and the Cross-Z Magma form is back. Yay!**

 **That's it for now and I'll be seeing you in Chapter 23.**


	24. Chapter 23 - The Land of Rausten

**Chapter 23: The Land of Rausten**

 _We see the group battling against monsters that spawned in the mountains. Sento and Banjo team up to take out the monsters that are in the way._

"Oh, man! It's been a while since I've been fighting using this form! Feels good to be back!" Banjo commented.

"Well, I'm glad you got to use that form again." Sento said.

"Yeah! I wouldn't like being stuck in my Cross-Z Dragon form while you got Genius!" Banjo told them.

"Whatever. Let's just go!" Sento said as he rushed off to find monsters.

"Hey, wait!" Banjo shouted as he too rushed off.

 _Meanwhile, Kazumi and Gentoku can be seen team up as they simultaneously take out the monsters with their Rider kicks._

"Hey, are you feeling something?" Gentoku asked.

"Feel what?" Kazumi was confused.

"I feel like...we've been completely left out." Gentoku answered.

"What do you mean?" Kazumi asked.

"I mean, Build and Cross-Z got their final forms, but we don't..." Gentoku responded.

"Well, you certainly don't." Kazumi told him. "I do have one, but I'm not even allowed to use it since it kills me."

"I know...Doesn't that bother you, even at the slightest?" Gentoku asked.

"Hmm...I guess you're right. WE ARE being left out here." Kazumi agreed to his statement. "But I really don't care, as long as I can keep up with them."

"Is that so?" Gentoku asked.

"Yeah, that's all there is to it." Kazumi nodded. "Why did you brought that up?"

"Like you said, out of all of us Riders, I'm the only one who hasn't received an upgrade yet..." Gentoku explained.

"I know how you feel..." Kazumi told her. "Maybe you'll get one eventually. We are facing Evolt and we have to prepare ourselves if that day comes."

"I see..." Gentoku muttered.

"Rest assured, man. I think Sento's working on it...Just be patient." Kazumi told him. "Now, let's go take out these monsters!"

"Right..." Gentoku nodded.

 _Meanwhile, we see Noel, Keiichiro and Kairi team up and managed to take out the monsters that surrounded them. Kairi is using the Lupin Magnum in this fight._

"Heh. This ain't bad at all..." Kairi was impressed.

"Oui. As expected from the strongest Lupin Collection piece." Noel nodded.

"It's really powerful..." Keiichiro nodded. "Way more powerful than any of our weapons..."

"You can say that again." Kairi told him. "Anyway, we should keep this from enemy's hand. We needed this weapon to defeat the Demon King if we were to get out of this place."

"Yeah!" Keiichiro nodded.

"Well then, shall we finish this?" Noel asked.

 _And with that, they proceed to fight more monsters in the area. After a while, they managed to take out all the monsters and eggs in the area._

"I think that's all of them..." Ephraim stated.

"All right, let's move on!" L'Arachel told them. "We don't wanna stay here in this moutains, especially with all the sulphur around."

 _But then, Lyon magically appeared in front of them._

"Evolt..." Sento muttered.

 _Then, he left suddenly._

"Ha! Running away, are you?" Banjo taunted.

"Wait!" Eirika said.

"Hold, Eirika! Don't go anywhere alone!" Ephraim told her.

"He's right." Sento nodded. "He might set us up for a trap if you go there alone..."

"Lyon's back there! I won't abandon him!" Eirika said as she storms off to where Lyon is.

"No, wait!" Sento said. "I guess we have no choice...Let's all chase after them!"

"Right." Ephraim nodded.

 _And with that, the group then chases after Lyon and Eirika._

* * *

 _Eirika managed to get to the other side of the mountain. As she arrives, she began calling Lyon._

"Lyon! Lyoooon!" Eirika called out.

"Ei...Eirika..." A voice can be heard.

"Lyon? Where are you?" Eirika asked.

"I'm...here." The voice told her.

 _Then, Lyon suddenly appeared in front of Eirika in front of her._

"Lyon...Hold on. I'll save you!" Eirika told him.

"Forgive me...Eirika..." Lyon said. "It's over...for me...The Demon King has devoured my soul. I'm mad...and I'm going...to die."

"Lyon..." Eirika muttered. "What should I do? How can I help you? Tell me! I'll do anything, but you have to tell me!"

"The Sacred Stone...Give me...the stone..." Lyon said.

"What?" Eirika was surprised.

"My body...is being ravaged by the Demon King." Lyon told her. "If it continues unchecked, nothing can save me. But if I had the power of a Sacred Stone...I could save...my soul..."

"Lyon..." Eirika muttered.

"Please...Eirika...I don't want to die yet..." Lyon begged her. "I want to live...with you...If I had the Sacred Stone...I could...heal myself...Please..."

"Could the Sacred Stone really do that? Could it heal you?" Eirika asked.

"Yes...Please...Eirika..." Lyon begged her again.

"I...trust you, Lyon. I have a stone right here." Eirika nodded.

" **Ah...It's true...A Sacred Stone...** " Evolt suddenly spoke up. " **Ha ha...Heh heh heh...An abominable Sacred Stone...Here in my grasp.** "

"What? Lyon?" Eirika asked. "No...You're-"

" **Ha ha...heh heh heh...How disappointing for you.** " Evolt told her. " **This body is mine now. Nothing remains of your dear boy's soul.** "

"You only pretended to be Lyon...You decieved me." Eirika said as she points her Sieglinde towards Evolt!Lyon. "Return him! Return Lyon now!"

" **I'm afraid there's no hope of that. You see, I've devoured him. Bite by bite, slowly. How I savored it. Nothing remains but this suit of flesh I wear. There is nothing to heal. Not even the power of a Sacred Stone can craft something from nothing. He cannot be saved.** " Evolt told her.

"That...can't..." Eirika began to shed some tears.

" **Ha ha...Bwah ha ha ha!** " Evolt laugh maniacally. " **I love how humans look when they're drowning in despair. Now is the time to be done with this stone.** "

 _Then, Lyon teleported in front of the magma and throws the Sacred Stone towards the magma, destroying it completely._

"Eirika!" A voice can be heard in the distance.

" **Oh...caught up, have you? I'll leave the girl alive. Take her. There are the memories of you in this flesh I wear. And I hunger to see your face bear more suffering and pain."** Evolt said. " **Now, to find the Evol Trigger...** "

 _And with that, Lyon teleports away. The group eventually arrives to see Eirika still sobbing._

"Eirika, are you okay?" Sento asked.

"Eirika! Wake up! Do you know who I am?" Ephraim asked.

"Sento...Brother..." Eirika muttered.

"What happened?" Sento asked.

"Lyon? Lyon's..." Eirika said.

"Eirika...I know. Don't speak." Ephraim told her.

"I...I...Lyon is...He's really..." Eirika's only response.

"We told you. Lyon's dead...and Evolt took over his body." Sento told her.

"Let's go back. L'Arachel will be worried." Ephraim said. "Eirika...You can weep now. As much as you need. Weep for me, as well..."

"So, what happened to the Sacred Stone?" Kairi asked.

"He...he threw it into the volcano..." Eirika answered.

* * *

 _After that, the group managed to gather around for a discussion._

"It appears the enemy fled over this cliff." Seth informed.

"I see no way we can pursue him now..." Eirika said.

"So he got away, is that it?" Ephraim asked.

"Where are we supposed to find him then?" Banjo asked.

"There's no cause to be discouraged." L'Arachel told them. "Beyond these mountains lie the heart of Darkling Woods. Before we enter, we must head north to Rausten. After all, we still need the Sacred Stone of Rausten. As long as even one stone remains, all hope is not lost."

"That is if we can make it there before he does..." Gentoku said.

"Gen-san's right. Evolt will certainly go after the Stone of Rausten to destroy it." Sento explained.

"Then we must hurry! We cannot give in to despair when victory draws so near!" L'Arachel said.

 _And with that, the group rushed off towards Rausten._

* * *

 _After a few hours of walking, they finally reached the castle of Rausten._

"Home at last. My dear, sweet palace." L'Arachel said. "Uncle, I've returned!"

"Oh, L'Arachel! It's good to see you safe!" L'Arachel's uncle said.

"Of course I'm safe, Uncle!" L'Arachel told her uncle. "Evil can never defeat the forces of righteousness!"

"Ha! You're exactly right, my dear!" Her uncle said. "Now tell me, who are our guests?"

"Pontifex Mansel of Rausten, allow me to introduce myself." Eirika told him. "I am Eirika, Princess of Renais. I come to you today as an emissary of Frelia."

"And I am Ephraim, Prince of Renais." Ephraim introduced himself as well. "I come with Eirika to warn you of the danger our world faces."

"It began when..." Eirika starts explaining.

 _After a few minutes of explanation..._

"Hmm, I see." Mansel nodded. "That is a tough tale to swallow all at once...However, I have heard of the fell creatures in Darkling Woods. L'Arachel, you will need the Stone of Rausten if we have any hope of victory."

"That is so, Uncle." L'Arachel nodded. "I would like permission to open the temple seal."

"Hmm...There's no need to rush yourself so, L'Arachel." Mansel told her. "You're home again, in this blessed haven. You should rest."

"How can I relax until I know that our Sacred Stone is safe?" L'Arachel asked. "At the least, I'd like to ensure that the temple seal is intact. Oh..."

"Is something amiss?" Mansel asked.

"I think we'll take a night to rest after all. Everyone is so exhausted." L'Arachel told him. "My dear friend Eirika especially has had a very trying time of late."

* * *

 _The group were given the night to rest. While the rest of the group went to their beds already, just as Sento is about to sleep, a knock can be heard in the door._

"Hmm? I wonder who could that be." Sento wondered before opening the door.

 _On the other side, we see Lute waiting._

"Oh, Lute. What is it?" Sento asked.

"It's done." Lute told him as she gave the Blizzard Knuckle as well as the Blizzard Full Bottle.

"Are you sure about this?" Sento asked again.

"Of course! It took me several days just to find the right spell." Lute answered. "I am a genius after all..."

"Hmph, I knew you would say that..." Sento said. "Anyways, thank you."

"No need to thank me." Lute told him. "I'll be going now."

 _And with that, Lute leaves the room._

"Now Kazumi doesn't have to worry about dying when using Grease Blizzard. I'll give this to him tomorrow." Sento said. "I really need some rest..."

 _He then puts aside the Blizzard Knuckle and the Blizzard Full Bottle in the table. It is right next to a device similar to the FullFull Rabbit Tank Bottle, expect this one is colored purple and it has the head and the mouth of a crocodile in the left and right side of the bottle, respectively._

* * *

 **A/N: And that's Chapter 23. So, yeah, Evolt did took control of Lyon's body permanently and has destroyed the Stone of Renais before leaving to find the Evol Trigger.**

 **Also, two more upgrades are coming in their way in later chapters, so stay tuned for that.**

 **That's it for now and I'll be seeing you guys in Chapter 24.**


	25. Chapter 24 - Glacial Rider

**Chapter 24: Glacial Rider**

 _Once the night arrives, the group are now ready to head back to Castle Rausten to discuss something with L'Arachel. But a few minutes prior, we see Sento vising Kazumi's room._

"Hey, Kazumin. Do you have a minute?" Sento asked as he entered his room.

"What is it, Sento?" Kazumi asked.

 _Sento then hands out the Blizzard Knuckle and the Blizzard Full Bottle._

"Wait, why are you giving me this?" Kazumi asked.

"We made some slight modifications about the Blizzard Knuckle..." Sento answered.

"We?" Kazumi was confused as to who's he referring to.

"Let's just say that I...had some assistance from another genius of the group." Sento answered.

"I see..." Kazumi muttered. "So, does this mean I can-"

"Yes." Sento nodded. "You can finally transform into Grease Blizzard without getting the risk of dying."

"Are you sure about this?" Kazumi asked. "I mean, what if it didn't work..."

"Trust me on this one." Sento assured him. "Why do you think I had a certain genius mage helping me out then? Don't worry, though, she put some kind of spell that would prevent you from dying. It'll only last as long as we're still here."

"So, that means if we return to our world..." Kazumi guessed.

"The spell would wear off and using it there would mean that you die again..." Sento answered, which caused Kazumi to frown. "Don't worry, though, once we return to our world, I'll modify it so that you will not die again. You have my word on that."

"Thank you, Sento." Kazumi thanked him. "I promise I'll use this to help you defeat Evolt!"

"I knew you would..." Sento nodded. "By the way, do you still have the Build Driver from you?"

"Oh, yeah. I still have it right here." Kazumi said as he showed the Build Driver.

"I see..." Sento nodded. "Still, I'd never thought that you would take my father's Build Driver and use it as your own..."

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" Kazumi asked. "I have no choice but to use it, if it means sacrificing my life..."

"I know." Sento nodded.

 _Then, they heard someone knocking the door. Kazumi proceed to open and it turns out that Eirika was on the other side._

"Kazumin, have you seen Sento?" Eirika asked. "He's not in his room for some reason..."

"Oh, he's right here." Kazumi answered as he points to Sento.

"What is it, Eirika?" Sento asked.

"We're about to head back to Castle Rausten." Eirika told him.

"Alright, let's go then!" Sento said.

* * *

 _The group eventually arrived in Castle Rausten. While they were discussing with something, a knight arrived to inform them of something._

"Your Holiness! There's been an attack!" The guards informed.

"What?! At a time like this?!" Keiichiro said.

"We think it's Grado's men, fleeing from Frelia's forces." The guard continued.

"So, they managed to find this place, huh?" Kairi asked.

"However, they've breached the palace defenses at multiple points." The guard continued.

"What?!" Mansel was shocked to hear that.

"That easily?" Sento was surprised as well.

"They must planned this all along..." Gentoku thought.

"Yeah, they knew that Rausten still has the last Sacred Stone." Sento nodded in agreement.

"The imperial guard is at a terrible disadvantage of numbers right now. It's less a battle than a slaughter." The guard continued. "I'm not sure they will be able to hold out until the Knights of Rausten arrive."

"How has this happened? Our sacred capital invaded? I must..." Mansel asked.

"They must have known that we're here. That or they must have known that the Sacred Stone here is still intact." Noel answered.

"Uncle, please, you must keep yourself safe. We can take care of this." L'Arachel told her uncle. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Princess Eirika, please..." Seth told her. "Prince Ephraim and I will handle this."

"Seth, it's all right." Ephraim told him. "Eirika can take care of herself. Isn't that right, Eirika?"

"Yes. I'm sorry if I troubled you. Let's go, we have to protect Pontifex Mansel." Eirika nodded.

"Alright, everyone, let's transform!" Sento told them.

 _Then, we see Sento, Banjo and Kazumi take out the Build Driver and equipped it._

"Wait, why are you equipping the Build Driver?" Banjo asked.

"Don't tell me..." Gentoku said.

"Yeah." Kazumi nodded as he takes out the Blizzard Knuckle. "Looks like it's finally time for me to use this..."

 _He takes out the Blizzard Full Bottle, shakes it a bit before inserting it into the Blizzard Knuckle._

 **BOTTLE KIIN!**

 _After that, he lifts the grip of the Blizzard Knuckle upward before finally inserting it into the Build Driver._

 **GREASE BLIZZARD!**

"Are you nuts?! You're gonna die again if you use that!" Banjo told him.

"Not this time around!" Kazumi responded while cranking the lever.

"Don't worry, Banjo. I had someone to assist me from modifying the Blizzard Knuckle so that he won't die from using it." Sento assured him.

"Is that so?" Gentoku asked.

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!" Kazumi shouted.

 **GEKITOU SHINKA! GREASE BLIZZARD! GAKIGAKIGAKIGAKI! GAKIIIN!**

 _And with that, Kazumi has transformed into Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard._

"Wow..." Eirika was amazed.

"I'd never thought I would see this again..." Gentoku chuckled.

"Alright! It's been a while since I've used this." Kazumi commented.

 _Then, the rest of the Riders, as well as Kairi, Keiichiro and Noel, proceeds to transform into their respective forms, with Noel going with Patren X this time._

"The laws of victory has been set!" Sento declared.

 _And with that, the group began attacking the invading Grado forces inside Castle Rausten. Eirika and Ephraim are on the left side of the castle, helping the Rausten Knights take out the invaders. On the right side, we see Kairi, Keiichiro and Noel fighting against the invaders on the right side. The Riders decided to fight off the invaders in the middle while the rest of the group split up, with some going to the left to help Ephraim and Eirika, the other half decided to go to the right while the others chose to stay in the middle to help the Riders._

"Alright! We should take these guys out!" Sento said.

"Let's do this!" Banjo shouted.

 _And with that, the Riders began fighting off the invaders. We see Kazumi using the Twin Breaker as a weapon to shoot from afar._

"So, how are you holding up?" Sento asked Kazumi.

"Pretty fine, I guess." Kazumi answered. "I'm feeling great in this form! Now I can unleash my full power!"

"That's the spirit, Kazumin!" Sento nodded. "Now, let's go! We still have a lot of enemies to beat!"

 _The Riders continued to fight off in the middle. In the left side of the castle, we see Ephraim and Eirika take out the forces that are in their way._

"Is that all of them?" Ephraim asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Eirika answered.

"Thank you for your assistance." The guard thanked them.

"No problem. I'm glad we're able to help you guys." Ephraim said.

"We should head back, brother." Eirika told him.

"Right." Ephraim nodded.

 _And with that, Ephraim and Eirika head back in the middle part. Everyone has gathered by then, however, just as they were about to celebrate, another force arrived, this time with the boss in it._

"I can see why they're taking so long..." The boss said.

"You must be the boss..." Kairi said.

"You're...Riev!" L'Arachel pointed out.

"You know this guy?" Gentoku asked her.

"Heh heh heh." Riev laughed. "The young lady of Rausten...The more cruel and gruesome your death, the more that cur Mansel would weep, am I right? And that would make me so very, very happy."

"I'm afraid we're not gonna let that happen!" Sento said.

"Kamen Riders! Once I eliminated you from the picture, the Demon King can finally conquer Magvel!" Riev said.

"Do you think your words frighten us?" L'Arachel asked. "I am the princess L'Arachel! And together with the Riders on my side, slaying demons is our forte! You who have sold your soul to the soulless...We grant you release from your wretched existence."

"Well, you heard the lady. We're not gonna lose here!" Sento told the enemy.

"Alright, everyone. Let's go!" Eirika commanded.

"Fools! You think you can defeat me?" Riev asked.

"We sure as hell we can! Don't underestimate us Riders!" Banjo retorted.

 _And with that, the group began fighting against Riev and his own forces. Then, L'Arachel focuses on fighting Riev himself with the Riders assisting her._

"You can never defeat me! I'm the most powerful servant of the Demon King!" Riev said.

"We'll see about that!" L'Arachel said.

 _Riev fires up another spell towards them, but they managed to dodge in time. L'Arachel counters by using her own spell, hitting Riev._

"W-What is this?!" Riev said.

"It's a spell that I recently mastered! Now, you can't escape!" L'Arachel answered. "If you please."

"You do it, Kazumin!" Sento told him.

"Yeah!" Kazumi nodded as he cranks the lever.

 **SINGLE ICE! READY! GO! GLACIAL ATTACK! KACHI KACHI KACHI KACHI KACHIIIN!**

 _Then, Kazumi creates a construct made out of ice in his right arm and starts attacking Riev with it. After damaging him, he grabs him using the construct and crushes him with it._

"Heh heh heh...No! No!" Riev ranted. "It's been so long. I got carried away. I'd best to stop and withdraw for now. Follow me. Come to Darkling Woods...The Demon King awaits your pleasure..."

 _And with that, Riev managed to teleport himself away from the castle before the Riders could do anything._

"Damnit! He ran away!" Banjo ranted.

"We'll get him next time! Once we arrived in Darkling Woods, that is." Sento told him.

 _Then, the Riders proceed to power down. Now, for Kazumi, you'd expect him to die after using the Grease Blizzard, but this time, he didn't..._

"Well, what do you know? It actually worked." Kazumi chuckled.

"Of course it worked! It's a spell that only I, the genius mage, could come up with!" Lute told him.

"That means you can finally use Grease Blizzard to your heart's desire." Sento told him.

"Well, we managed to defeat the enemy..." Kairi said. "That means the Sacred Stone is safe and sound, right?"

"Let's find out." L'Arachel answered. "Come, we should find the Sacred Stone, if anything were to happen to it..."

"Then, we've lost our only chance of sealing the Demon King..." Ephraim answered.

* * *

 _The group managed to arrive at the room where the Sacred Stone is located. L'Arachel was relieved that the Sacred Stone was safe and sound and proceeds to take it._

"I'm holding it in my very hand! The Stone of Rausten!" L'Arachel showed it to everyone. "It's glorious radiance suits my complexion, wouldn't you say?"

"This is it. The last one. The last remaining Sacred Stone." Ephraim said.

"It is. And the time to defeat the Demon King draws near." L'Arachel added.

"We're now fully prepared to take on Evolt!" Sento said.

"We should be leaving. We have to act before those creatures gain more momentum." Eirika told the group.

"Yes. We should make haste." Myrrh added. "The poison spreads. It is growing ever stronger."

"Where?" Ephraim asked.

"Darkling Woods...Where the Demon King fell..." Myrrh answered.

* * *

 _After a small break, the group is about depart Castle Rausten, but they were interrupted by Mansel._

"L'Arachel, must you leave so soon?" Mansel asked. "You've only just returned, and you have to leave?"

"Uncle, defeating evil is the highest calling I can perform." L'Arachel told him.

"Of course, my dear. It is a divine calling, but..." Mansel said.

"You needn't worry, Uncle. After all, I'm not on my own. I have my friends." L'Arachel told him.

"I see. You've been blessed, L'Arachel. Blessed with many good friends." Mansel said.

"Indeed I am, Uncle." L'Arachel nodded. "And they, in turn, are blessed with me! Farewell, Uncle. I shall return. Once evil has been vanquished, we'll all return safe and sound."

"Hold on. Not so fast now." Mansel told her. "I have something I wish to present to Princess Eirika."

"To me, Your Holiness?" Eirika asked.

"Yes, Princess. I'd like you to accept this gift." Mansel answered as he hands over the Sacred Twin of Rausten.

"What is it?" Eirika asked.

"Oh! Aren't those...Aren't those the Sacred Twins of Rausten?" L'Arachel seems to recognized it.

"That's right, dear niece." Mansel nodded. "These are the weapons of Saint Latona, most holy father of Rausten. Here, we have the glorious Ivaldi, and it's twin, the divine Staff of Latona. I will also spare some funding to feed and arm your forces. After all, there is much that you must do before you leave these halls."

"So they are the blessed Latona's most sacred relics..." L'Arachel muttered. "Is this allowed?"

"I know the law, L'Arachel. The relics must never leave the temple, with the sole exception of the occasional ascension ceremony." Mansel answered. "But I think that, when the world needs saving, we can make the odd exception."

"That's my uncle!" L'Arachel said.

"You will return them, of course...once you've finished your task." Mansel told her. "Princess Eirika, I would have your oath on this."

"Of course. You have my word." Eirika nodded. "We shall return safely, and we shall restore your relics."

"Darkling Woods is home to naught but demons now." L'Arachel said. "Indeed, I hear tell that none who enter it's borders ever leave again. We ought to stock up on supplies in town before we set out."

"Yes, we must be as prepared as possible before we set out." Eirika nodded. "I don't want to take any reckless chances with our lives."

* * *

 _As the group prepare themselves before they head to Darkling Woods, we see Kairi, Keiichiro and Noel discussing about something._

"Are you sure about this, Noel?" Kairi asked.

"Oui, I feel like it's necessary. We need every bit of help we can get if we were to defeat the Demon King." Noel answered.

"He's right." Keiichiro nodded. "We need to prepare ourselves if we're going against him."

"Wow, it's not like you to agree on something that involved us..." Kairi chuckled.

"S-Shut up! We don't have much of a choice here!" Keiichiro retorted.

"Anyways, I must return to our world in order to bring the rest of our allies here." Noel told them. "Like I said, we need every bit of help we can get."

"Alright, we're counting on you, Noel!" Keiichiro said.

 _Then, Noel takes out the Lupin Collection that he's been carrying the entire time and used it to create a portal on the way home._

"Be careful, you two..." Noel said before entering the portal.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's Chapter 24. I'm sorry if I'm not uploading new chapters for quite a while. I was sick by the time I released the previous chapter, but now, I'm back, so there will be no more delays.**

 **Anyways, we finally got to see Grease Blizzard for the second time and Kazumi did not die by using it. Hooray!**

 **Also, Noel temporarily leaves the group to gather more reinforcements in their world. You know what that means?**

 **That's all for now and I'll be seeing you in Chapter 25.**


	26. Chapter 25 - The Rogue At It's Prime

**Chapter 25: The Rogue At It's Prime**

 **Sento and Eirika - A Support**

 _We see Sento helping Eirika get some supplies needed before departing towards the Darkling Woods._

"Is that all of them?" Sento asked.

"Yes." Eirika nodded. "Thank you for helping me out, Sento. It's really appreciated."

"It's no problem, really. I'm glad I was there when you carry those things. I was hoping you need some help." Sento answered.

"And I'm very glad you were there. My brother was so busy training himself while the others are busy doing their own stuff." Eirika added.

"Yeah. I really don't have anything else to do. I just finished making a new upgrade for Gen-san." Sento said.

"A new upgrade?" Eirika asked.

"Yeah. He's the only one out of us that hasn't received an upgrade yet, so I might as well make one for him alongside an extra Build Driver for him to use." Sento answered.

"I see..." Eirika muttered. "By the way, Sento, there's something I should be asking you about."

"What is it?" Sento asked.

"I know it sounds weird, but..." Eirika said. "Have you ever...fallen in love with someone?"

"What makes you say that?" Sento asked.

"I'm...just curious." Eirika said as she blushes. "You have all these friends helping you, but I haven't seen you talk about someone you fell in love with."

"Well, to be honest, I've never fell in love with someone yet." Sento answered. "Even my time as a Kamen Rider, I've never met someone who would fell in love with me."

"I see..." Eirika muttered.

"What about you? Have you found someone who is meant for you?" Sento asked.

 _When Sento said that, Eirika began to blush._

"W-Well..." Eirika began to stutter.

"Hmm, what's wrong?" Sento asked.

"I-I actually found someone I fell in love with..." Eirika said.

"Oh? Who is it?" Sento asked.

"Believe it or not...It's you, Sento!" Eirika finally answered.

"W-What?!" Sento began to blush. "Y-You fell in love with me?!"

"Y-Yes." Eirika nodded. "Ever since we first met, my heart starts pounding for some reason...And it wasn't until we arrived at Castle Frelia that I started to have feelings for you..."

"I-I see..." Sento muttered.

"And it starts to grow as you helped me in my quest to find my brother..." Eirika added. "I'm really grateful that you helped me through and through..."

"Now that you mentioned it, I do have feelings for you too..." Sento told her."I don't know why, but every time I looked at you, I suddenly have this urge to protect you...And it all started ever since I first met you."

"R-Really?" Eirika asked. "Then, why did you not say this to me earlier?"

"Well, you do know what's gonna happen to us after we defeat the Demon King, right?" Sento asked.

"You're all gonna return to your world..." Eirika muttered.

"That's right." Sento nodded. "And if I were to fall in love with you, I don't think you're gonna take it..."

"Hmm...You're right." Eirika said.

"Besides, I don't think your brother's gonna approve of our relationship." Sento added.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about my brother, Sento. I'm pretty sure he'll accept our relationship." Eirika assured him.

"I know." Sento chuckled. "But still, I don't think we're gonna be together once we defeat the Demon King...That's why I never told you..."

"If only I'm allowed to go with you in your world...but I'm pretty sure my brother would not agree to that..." Eirika said.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Sento asked.

"I'll have to ask my brother about this later..." Eirika told him. "For now, we should just focus on getting through Darkling Woods."

"You're right...Let's go!" Sento said.

* * *

 _After the group were done preparing themselves, they departed from Castle Frelia towards Darkling Woods in order to confront the Demon King once and for all._

"This awful darkness..." Ephraim noticed the scent.

"I know...I can feel it too." Eirika nodded.

"So, Evolt is here...?" Banjo asked.

"Probably." Kazumi answered.

"This is Darkling Woods...It was here the heroes met the Demon King and with the Sacred Stones defeated him." Seth explained. "I've heard the lingering energies of that battle are the source of the monsters. But I never imagined it would be as bad as this..."

"It's worse than before...It's grown so much stronger." Myrrh said.

"Does this mean...?" Gentoku asked.

"I'm afraid so." Sento nodded.

"Simply standing here is a struggle..." Myrrh said. "But we don't need to worry. My father is here. He'll take care of everything."

"Your father?" Eirika asked.

"Over there." Myrrh points out to where her father is. "On the other side of that swamp is the Black Temple of the Demon King. My father stands guard near it."

"So, we've already reached his lair..." Kairi muttered.

"This is where my father and I have lived for as long as I can remember." Myrrh continued.

"I see. So this forest is like a home to you." Ephraim told her.

"Uh-huh..." Myrrh nodded. "I get to see my father again. I'm so happy. My foster father leads the dragon tribe. In the last great war...both of my true parents were killed. Morva took me in and raised me as though I were his own child."

"So that's how you came to live here..." Eirika said.

"My father holds back the monsters that are born in Darkling Woods." Myrrh continued. "He's so strong, and so very gentle. One day, I hope to be like him...Oh!"

"Myrrh, what's wrong?" Eirika asked.

"Princess Eirika, Prince Ephraim, we're under attack." Seth informed them. "A horde of those foul beasts is headed straight for us."

 _Then,we see several monsters that they've already encountered alongside...four Smashes?_

"W-What are those things?" Eirika asked as she points to the Smashes.

"Hey Sento, aren't those...?" Banjo asked him as he seems to recognized them.

"Smash?!" Sento was surprised.

"I thought we defeated them all! What's going on here?" Kazumi was confused.

"Must be one of the Demon King's abilities..." L'Arachel said.

"So, he can bring back any monsters from the dead..." Gentoku thought.

 _Then suddenly, we see a lone Gangler alongside them as well._

"Whoa, what's this?" L'Arachel points out to the Gangler.

"I've never seen this creature before..." Myrrh said.

"Is that...a Gangler?" Keiichiro asked.

"Gangler?" Eirika asked.

"They're the ones we faced in our world." Kairi explained.

"What's that silver box?" Myrrh asked.

"That silver box contains a Lupin Collection." Kairi continued. "With it, the Gangler gains a special ability."

"Is that so? Then, we better be on guard!" Ephraim told them.

"So, what's inside that safe?" Keiichiro asked.

"I don't know. We'll find out eventually..." Kairi answered. "Still, what's a Gangler doing in this world?"

"It doesn't matter! We have to take the collection and destroy him!" Keiichiro told him.

 **RED! 0-1-0! MASQUERAISE! KAITOU CHANGE!**

 **ICHIGO! PATRIZE! KEISATSU CHANGE!**

 _And with that, they transformed into Lupin Red and Patren 1-gou, ready to fight the lone Gangler._

"Well, I guess we don't have much of a choice here..." Sento said as he equipped the Build Driver.

 _Banjo and Kazumi soon followed by equipping their respective Build Driver. Gentoku was about to equip his Sclash Driver, but Sento stopped him._

"Wait, Gen-san." Sento told him.

"What is it?" Gentoku asked.

"There's something I'd like to give you..." Sento told him as he hands out the Build Driver and the Prime Rogue.

"This is..." Gentoku muttered.

"I made that ever since you first joined us against Evolt." Sento told him. "Out of all of us, you're the only one who doesn't have a upgrade yet, so I decided to make something for you."

 _After he gave it to Gentoku, he then starts equipping the Build Driver and then, he splits the Prime Rogue Full Bottle into two and he does it twice._

 **PRIME ROGUE!**

 _He then inserts it into the Build Driver. After inserting, he then cranks the lever of the Build Driver long enough until he stopped._

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin." Gentoku said.

 **TAIGI BANSEI! PRIME ROGUE! ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA! DORYAAAH!**

 _And with that, Gentoku has transformed into Kamen Rider Prime Rogue! Gentoku looked at his costume and he was amazed by the power it contains..._

"This power...It's even stronger than the normal Rogue..." Gentoku was amazed.

"Yes." Sento nodded. "I call this Kamen Rider...Prime Rogue!"

"Prime Rogue, huh?" Gentoku asked. "I like the sound of that."

"Well, let's not waste time here! Let's transform as well!" Kazumi told them.

"Yes!" Sento and Banjo nodded.

 **BUILD GENIUS! SUGEEEI! MONOSUGEEEI!**

 **CROSS-Z MAGMA! ACHACHACHACHACHACHACHA! ACHA!**

 **GREASE BLIZZARD! GAKIGAKIGAKIGAKI! GAKIIIN!**

"Alright, we'll deal with the Smashes!" Sento told the siblings.

"And we're gonna deal with the Gangler!" Kairi told them as well.

"Right. Then we should just focus on the Demon King's minions..." Eirika nodded before noticing Myrrh. "Myrrh, are you well? If you're ill, we should get you to-"

"No, no...It's nothing. I'll fight with you. I'll fight, and we'll drive back the dark children." Myrrh reassured her.

"Alright then, let's do this!" Sento declared.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Evolt, who is still in Lyon's body, can be seen performing a spell on the dragon._

"Ha ha ha ha! Riev, I'm leaving this to you." He told him. "Make good use of the Smash that I have resurrected!"

"Heh heh heh...As you wish..." Riev nodded. "Please proceed with the rites of resurrection, sire."

"With the Evol Trigger in my hand, I can finally regain my old body! And when I do, I'm gonna destroy this world! Ha ha ha ha!" Evolt laughed before entering the room.

* * *

 _Back into the fight, the group has already engaged the monsters, with the Riders fighting against the four Smash that Evolt resurrected while Kairi and Keiichiro deal with the lone Gangler._

"Don't move, Gangler!" Keiichiro demanded.

"What the? Who are you?" The Gangler said.

"A phantom thief and a police officer that everyone's talking about." Kairi answered.

"By the authority of the Global Police, we will take you down by force!" Keiichiro said.

"But first, here's a bit of a warning. I'm here to take your treasure!" Kairi said to him.

 _And with that, the two Red Rangers engaged the Gangler with everything they've got._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, we see the Riders already having a struggle fighting against the Smash._

"I don't remember the Smash being this powerful before..." Kazumi said.

"There must be someone out here who gave this Smash a power boost." Sento said.

"It must be that dark mage..." Gentoku said.

"You mean that old guy who was invading Castle Rausten?" Banjo asked.

"Probably." Sento nodded. "There are no dark mages that I remember who can do such a thing."

"But still, we have to take them down!" Banjo told them. "Otherwise, these Smash are gonna destroy us!"

"You're right..." Sento nodded. "Alright, everyone. Let's go!"

 _The Riders resumed their fight against the Smash._

* * *

 **A/N: And that's Chapter 25. Yeah, Sento and Eirika has finally reached an A-Rank Support.**

 **Also, Prime Rogue has arrived! Now Team Build has received their strongest forms! But there will be ONE more form that will show up in the final battle! So stay tuned for that.**

 **That's it for now and I'll be seeing you guys in Chapter 26.**


	27. Chapter 26 - The Black Temple

**Chapter 26: The Black Temple**

 _The fight still continues, with the Riders still dealing with the newly-revived Smash and both Kairi and Keiichiro are still fighting against a lone Gangler. On the other side, we see the Renais siblings taking down hordes of monsters together. However, before they could proceed further, Eirika has something to say to her brother..._

"Brother, may I ask you about something?" Eirika asked.

"What is it, Eirika?" Ephraim replied back.

"It's about Sento..." Eirika answered. "You see, brother, I...fell in love with him..."

"Is that so? Well, I'm so grateful for you, Eirika. You finally found someone you loved!" Ephraim was very happy. "Let me guess, you're asking for my approval?"

"Y-Yes..." Eirika nodded.

"Well, Sento has been a great help to us, without him, who knows what would have happened to you all this time?" Ephraim said. "I would be worried, you know. And I'm glad there's someone that can protect you even without my presence and I'm grateful to him for taking care of you while I was gone..."

"So, does that mean...?" Eirika asked.

"Yes." Ephraim nodded. "I approve of your relationship between you and Sento. Like I said, he proved to me that he can protect you from any harm without my presence."

"But..." Eirika said in a sad tone.

"What's wrong, Eirika?" Ephraim asked.

"Once we defeat the Demon King, everything will come back to normal, right?" Eirika asked.

"Yeah, at least I hoped so." Ephraim nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, after this, Sento will probably go back to their world..." Eirika answered. "And I'm not sure if I should go with him or not..."

"I can't really help you on that one, unfortunately. You're gonna have to decide that for yourself." Ephraim told her as he pats her on the shoulder. "Right now, we're gonna have to deal with the enemies in front of us first."

"Right." Eirika nodded as the two goes off to take out more monsters.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Gangler used it's Lupin Collection inside to create an unbreakable wall to block their shots._

"A wall?" Keiichiro asked.

"That's right! My Lupin Collection allows me to create a wall in front of me!" The Gangler explained. "Now, you won't be able to hurt me!"

 _The Gangler then retaliates by using his guns to fire at them, which they managed to dodge. Kairi and Keiichiro then tries to shoot at him in both sides, but the Gangler created two walls, one in front and one in the back, blocking their shots again._

"Useless! So long as I still have the collection in my safe, you cannot harm me!" The Gangler told them.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Kairi said as he takes out the Lupin Magnum.

"Ha! You got a new weapon, I see." The Gangler said. "But it won't matter if it won't penetrate my wall!"

 _Kairi then fires the Lupin Magnum towards the Gangler. The Gangler then created a wall to block the shot, but the bullet went through the wall and hit the Gangler._

"I-Impossible! How is that thing was able to penetrate my wall?" The Gangler asked.

"Didn't you know? This thing right here is the most powerful Lupin Collection piece." Kairi answered.

"Why haven't I heard of this? I must get my hands on that weapon!" The Gangler said.

"Well, too bad. This one's mine now." Kairi told him.

 _As the Gangler was about to stand up and attack Kairi, but Keiichiro sneak up on him from behind and restrains him so that Kairi can take the Lupin Collection from his safe._

"What?! Get off me!" The Gangler demanded.

"Do it, phantom thief!" Keiichiro told him.

 _Kairi removes the Red Dial Fighter from his VS Changer and starts running towards the Gangler. Once he's near, he then puts the Dial Fighter into safe, inputting the code needed to open the safe._

 **1-0-1**

 _After the Dial Fighter inputs the code, the safe finally opens, containing the Lupin Collection inside, which resembles the Tensouder, a device used by the Goseigers. Keiichiro proceeds to kick him out of the way afterwards._

"I got your Lupin Collection now!" Kairi told him.

"Alright, let's finish this!" Keiichiro said as he takes out the Trigger Machine Biker and inserts it into the VS Changer.

 **BIKER! PATRIZE! KEISATSU BOOST!**

 _While he's doing that, Kairi inserts the Lupin Magnum into the VS Changer. After that, he twists the dial of the Lupin Magnum three times._

 **LUPIN FEVER! UN! DEUX! TROIS! ITADAKI! DON...DON...DON...!**

"Biker Supression Shot!" Keiichiro shouted as he fires the trigger.

 _Keiichiro fires a wheel at the Gangler. The Gangler managed to somehow block the shot. But then, Kairi fires the trigger of the Lupin Magnum._

 **STRIKE!**

 _Then, a big bullet can be seen coming out of the Lupin Magnum and it managed to penetrate through the Gangler's defense and got hit, followed by the wheel. This combined attack destroyed the Gangler for good...All that's left of the Gangler is the broken safe._

"Is it over?" Keiichiro asked.

"I don't know..." Kairi shrugged. "We'll wait for a while to see if SHE's gonna come and make the Gangler big."

"You're right." Keiichiro nodded. "We don't want a giant Gangler wrecking havoc in this land!"

"Especially since none of us can form Kaiser at the moment." Kairi nodded.

 _And so they did. They wait for a while for a certain Gangler to come and use it's collection to make the defeated Gangler giant, but she didn't show up..._

"She didn't show up..." Keiichiro said.

"I guess this mean that this Gangler being here was an accident..." Kairi said.

"Well, let's not waste time any further! We must go and help the siblings!" Keiichiro told him.

"Right. But first..." Kairi said before picking up the broken safe. "We need to throw this somewhere..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Riders managed to weaken the Smash long enough for them to use their finisher._

"Alright, let us finish them!" Sento told them.

"Yeah!" The three Riders shouted.

 **GENIUS FINISH!**

 **VOLCANIC FINISH!**

 **GLACIAL FINISH!**

 **PRIME SCRAP FINISH!**

 _After activating their respective finishers, the four Riders jumped in the air and performs a dive kick against the Smash. They tried to defend themselves against the attack, but the power was too much for them and they got taken out._

"Whew. Glad it's finally over..." Banjo said.

"Yeah...I thought we're not gonna defeat them." Kazumi said.

"So, Gen-san, how do you like the new form I gave you?" Sento asked.

"This...isn't so bad." Gentoku told him. "I can feel the power within this form..."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it. With that form, you're now more powerful than you were back then." Sento told him.

"So, do you still feel left out?" Kazumi asked him.

"Hmph. Not anymore." Gentoku chuckled.

 _Then, Kairi and Keiichiro arrived to where they are._

"I see you guys finally defeated those Smash..." Kairi told them.

"Yeah." Sento nodded. "What about the Gangler?"

"Already taken care of." Kairi said as he shows the collection to them.

"We also throw the safe somewhere where no one could find it." Keiichiro added.

"Good. Then we should proceed to the castle." Sento told them. "I'm sure Eirika and the others already made it there."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Eirika and the others managed to arrive at the temple, where Riev was waiting for them._

"Hee hee hee...So, you have come..." Riev said.

"Riev! Still under the demon king's influence, I see." L'Arachel told him.

"I've always been, ever since the beginning..." Riev said.

"I suggest you surrender right now, Riev! You're no match for us!" Ephraim demanded.

"Oh? Who said I was alone?" Riev asked.

 _Then, all of a sudden, a dragon came out of the sky. A really big one at that._

"What the?!" Ephraim was surprised.

"A dragon?" Eirika asked.

 _At this moments, the Riders and Sentai has arrived._

"Eirika, are you alright?" Sento asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Eirika nodded.

"Whoa, is that a dragon?" Banjo asked.

"But it looks like it's been zombified..." Gentoku noticed.

"And it's huge too..." Kazumi added.

"So, it's a zombie dragon." Kairi said.

"Heh heh heh...I'm glad that you have arrived, Riders and Sentai!" Riev said. "This Draco Zombie isn't just an ordinary dragon. It's the Great Dragon himself, Morva!"

"N-No! Father!" Myrrh was surprised by the revelation.

"You monster! You will pay for this!" Keiichiro shouted at him.

"Allow me to deal with Riev!" L'Arachel told them. "You guys deal with the zombified dragon!"

"Right." Eirika nodded.

 _And with that, Eirika and the others focused themselves towards the zombie dragon while L'Arachel focused on fighting against Riev._

"Heh heh heh...I'll make sure you'll die today...Princess of Rausten." Riev told her.

"I don't plan on dying today, Riev! Not while the world is in chaos!" L'Arachel stated. "I will vanquish all evil that plagued this land! And that includes you, Riev!"

"Heh heh heh...Such bravery...How long will that last?" Riev asked. "I guess we're about to find out."

 _Riev fires a spell at L'Arachel, but she counters with her own spell and the two collided._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, it seems that the group had already engaged the zombie dragon. They seem to be struggling fighting against it, even the Riders in their final forms._

"Damnit! That zombie dragon is too strong!" Banjo ranted.

"How are we supposed to beat a dragon this powerful?" Kazumi asked.

 _The Zombie Dragon retaliated with a green breath at the group, but they all dodged out of the way. Myrrh transforms into her dragon form to try and fight the zombie dragon. But even Myrrh was no match for the dragon and was reverted back to normal._

"Myrrh! Are you alright?" Eirika asked.

"Y-Yes." Myrrh nodded. "He's too...powerful for me...I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." Eirika told her. "You did all you can to help us, that's all that matters."

"She's right, Myrrh. Now, take it easy for now...You're in no condition to fight anymore...Go find a healer to heal those wounds."

"I'm...really sorry..." Myrrh apologizes before backing herself off from the field to find a healer.

"What do we do now?" Banjo asked Sento.

"I don't know..." Sento answered.

"There has to be a way for us to take down that zombie dragon." Kairi said.

 _Then suddenly, GoodStriker has arrived once again to provide some helpful tips._

"Use the Lupin Magnum!" GoodStriker told Kairi.

"Lupin Magnum?" Kairi asked. "But even it cannot damage that thing!"

"I think it's about time you witness the true form of the Lupin Magnum!" GoodStriker told him.

"True form? What are you talking about?" Keiichiro asked.

"Just spin the dial of the Lupin Magnum and watch it transform!" GoodStriker told Kairi.

"Alright, let's give it a try!" Kairi said as he spins the dial.

 **DIALIZE!**

 _Kairi then fires the trigger of the Lupin Magnum and the gun suddenly floats and began transforming._

 **KAITOU HENGE!**

 _Eventually the gun itself fully transformed into a giant robot._

 **LUPIN MAGNUM!**

 _Everyone could only look at awe as to what they've seen._

"This is..." Keiichiro muttered.

"Lupin Magnum's true form..." Kairi added.

"Go, Lupin Magnum!" GoodStriker shouted.

 _Lupin Magnum then proceeds to attack the zombie dragon. The zombie dragon tried to stop it with his green breath, but it tanked it like it was nothing and hits the dragon with a punch, damaging the dragon in the process._

"Amazing..." Eirika was impressed by the power of the Lupin Magnum.

"What power..." Keiichiro said.

"Not bad for a robot..." Banjo said.

"Go for a finisher, Lupin Magnum!" GoodStriker ordered.

 _Then, Lupin Magnum transforms into a gun once again, but still remains the same size as it prepares itself to fire._

"Everyone, let's distract that dragon!" Kairi ordered.

"Understood." Sento nodded.

 _And with that, the Riders took out their respective ranged weapons to distract the zombie dragon long enough for the Lupin Magnum to fire it's finisher. After a while, the Lupin Magnum Robo fired a giant bullet towards the dragon, taking it out instantly. He then reverts back into it's normal size before returning to Kairi's hand._

"Heh. Not bad, Lupin Magnum!" Kairi said.

"Alright, now that the dragon is out of the way, I guess we should go to the temple now." Sento told them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, L'Arachel finally gains the upper hand and finishes Riev off._

"H-How is this...possible?" Riev asked.

"You have succumbed yourself to the darkness, Riev. You were doomed the moment you began worshiping the Demon King!" L'Arachel told him.

"Heh heh heh...Even if you defeat me, you're too late to stop it. The one true demon...will rise..." Riev told her.

"Then, we shall vanquish him again! As long as I'm here, no evil shall escape from my sight!" L'Arachel retaliated. "Besides, we've got help from the Riders and Sentai of another world! There's no way we're losing to the Demon King now!"

 _And with that, Riev finally dies after a long battle. Afterwards, the group has arrived in front of the temple._

"L'Arachel! Are you okay?" Eirika asked.

"I'm fine, Eirika." L'Arachel answered. "I saw some kind of a giant figure while I was battling Riev, what was that?"

"That was the true form of the Lupin Magnum." Eirika answered.

"Oh, I see." L'Arachel nodded.

"So this is the Black Temple...The Demon King is here." Ephraim muttered as he looked at the temple.

"We have to stop him before he can begin the ritual." Eirika told him. "Let's waste no time, Brother."

"Right. Let's go!" Ephraim nodded.

 _And with that, everyone entered the Black Temple in order to confront the Demon King._

* * *

 **A/N: And that's Chapter 26. Sorry it took so long to upload this. I was on a vacation with my family and I wasn't able to finish it by the time that happens so...**

 **Anyways, Lupin Magnum Robo made an appearance in this chapter. Hooray!**

 **This is it. The next chapter will be the final battle...What to expect in the next chapter? Well, aside from having one more form for the Riders to show up, there will be a lot of surprises in the final battle, especially on the Super Sentai side of things...**

 **That's it for now and I'll be seeing you guys in Chapter 27.**


	28. Chapter 27 - Final Battle, Part 1

**Chapter 27: The Final Battle, Part 1**

 _Inside the Black Temple, we see the group running towards where Lyon is._

"Lyon!" Eirika called out to him.

"Eirika?" Lyon asked.

"Lyon...It is you, isn't it, Lyon?!" Eirika asked.

"Yes..." Lyon nodded. "But I'm...I'm almost completely gone. Before I'm lost entirely, I want to apologize. I'm sorry, Eirika. This is all my fault. I was too weak..."

"You're not to blame, Lyon. It was the Demon King. He was controlling you..." Eirika told him.

"No, that's not true, Eirika. When the Demon King reached into me from inside the Dark Stone..." Lyon said. "When he whispered he would see all my dreams and desires made true. I...I did not reject him."

"Then why did you even resist?" Kairi asked.

"In the shadows of my heart, he saw jealously...vanity...It was my weakness that put these emotions there, allowed them to thrive." Lyon explained.

"Everyone has weaknesses, Lyon." Eirika told him. "You're not the only one. I do. I'm sure my brother or even Sento does. Don't hate yourself for having these feelings, please."

"Thank you, Eirika. You were always...so kind." Lyon thanked her. "The Demon King will claim my flesh as a vessel for his resurrection. Before that can happen...I want you to kill me. I'm sorry, Eirika. I'm already-"

 _Then, Evolt managed to regain possession of his body._

" **Oh, please...Are you done turning your failings into some sad epic of personal tragedy?** " Evolt asked.

"Evolt!" Sento growled.

" **So you finally came, Sento Kiryu! Once I complete the ritual, I can finally destroy you and your friends alongside this pathetic land!** " Evolt said.

"Like hell you will!" Banjo shouted.

"We will stop you, Evolt!" Sento added.

" **Ha ha ha ha! I would like to see you try!** " Evolt laughed as he takes out the Evol Driver and equipped it. " **I'll play with all you for a while...** "

 _He then takes out the Evol Trigger and activates it._

 **OVER THE REVOLUTION!**

"Here it comes..." Gentoku said.

 **COBRA! RIDER SYSTEM! REVOLUTION!**

 _He proceeds to crank the lever long enough before he stopped._

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin." Evolt said.

 **BLACK HOLE! BLACK HOLE! BLACK HOLE! REVOLUTION! HAHAHAHAHA!**

 _And with that, Evolt has finally transformed into Kamen Rider Evolt Black Hole Form!_

"W-What is...that form?" Ephraim asked.

" **Hahahahaha! It's been a while since I've last used this form! Now, I can have some fun!** " Evolt laughed.

"Like we're scared of that form!" Banjo shouted.

" **W-What?!** " Evolt was surprised by their reactions.

"You may have regain access to your Black Hole form, but that doesn't mean you can win against us!" Sento said.

"That's right! We've got a little surprise for you, Evolt!" Banjo said as he and the rest of the Riders equipped the Build Driver.

 **GREAT ALL YAY! GENIUS!**

 **BOTTLE BURN! CROSS-Z MAGMA!**

 **BOTTLE KIIN! GREASE BLIZZARD!**

 **PRIME ROGUE!**

 _After inserting their respective devices into the Build Driver, they proceed to crank the lever long enough before they stopped._

 **ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin!" The Riders shouted.

 **KANZEN MUKETSU NO BOTTLE YAROU! BUILD GENIUS! SUGEEEI! MONOSUGEEEI!**

 **GOKUNETSU KINNIKU! CROSS-Z MAGMA! ACHACHACHACHACHACHACHA! ACHA!**

 **GEKITOU SHINKA! GREASE BLIZZARD! GAKIGAKIGAKIGAKI! GAKIIIN!**

 **TAIGI BANSEI! PRIME ROGUE! ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA! DORYAAAH!**

 _And with that, the Riders are now prepared against Evolt in his Black Hole form._

" **Hmph! I see some of you had an upgrade...** " Evolt was impressed.

"Yeah! And we'll use it to defeat you once and for all!" Kazumi said.

" **This is getting interesting! I'll be waiting on the other side, Riders! And you two, as well!** " Evolt said before teleporting away.

"He disappeared..." Gentoku said.

 _But then, monsters have appeared all over the temple._

"Looks like he summoned more Smashes to fight us..." Kazumi said.

"We're just gonna have to break through them in order to reach Lyon!" Ephraim said.

"I won't let that happen!" A voice can be heard.

 _Then, a green Gangler with a double golden safe came in front of them._

"It seems that he has a new ally..." L'Arachel said.

"You're...Destra?!" Kairi asked.

"What are you doing here?!" Keiichiro asked.

"I came here for the Lupin Magnum. How about you hand it over?" Destra asked.

"I see...You came all the way here to get this, huh?" Kairi asked as he takes out the Lupin Magnum.

"We're not gonna hand it to you!" Keiichiro said.

"Fool! You think you two can take me on?!" Destra asked.

"We just have to see, won't we?" Kairi said as he takes out the VS Changer and the Red Dial Fighter. "Kaitou Change!"

 **RED! 0-1-0! MASQUERAISE! KAITOU CHANGE! LUPINRANGER!**

 _Keiichiro then takes out his own VS Changer and the Trigger Machine 1gou._

"Keisatsu Change!" Keiichiro shouted.

 **ICHIGOU! PATRIZE! KEISATSU CHANGE! PATRANGER!**

"Ponderman!" Destra summoned up several Pondermen on his side.

"There's so many enemies around...What should we do?" Eirika asked.

"Eirika, you guys go ahead and deal with Lyon!" Sento told her.

"But what about you?" Eirika asked.

"We're gonna deal with these Smashes on the way. Don't worry, we'll catch up to you later." Sento answered.

"You don't have to worry about Destra and his Pondermens either. We're here to deal with them." Kairi added.

"Everyone..." Eirika muttered.

"Let's not waste time here, Eirika!" Ephraim told her. "We have to stop the Demon King before he can succeed!"

"R-Right..." Eirika nodded.

 _And with that, Eirika and the group went ahead to confront Lyon while the Riders, Kairi and Keiichiro stayed to deal with their respective enemies._

"So, everyone, are you ready?" Sento asked his allies.

"Yeah! I feel unbeatable at this point!" Banjo shouted.

"We've come this far, Sento." Kazumi told him. "We're ready as you can be! I can feel the fire burning in my heart right now! And I will crush them with it!"

"I'm ready as well. I will do everything in my power as a Kamen Rider to protect this land!" Gentoku said.

"Alright, everyone! Shall we begin the final experiment?" Sento asked.

 _And with that, the Riders began their assault against several Smashes. In other side, we see Kairi and Keiichiro being surrounded by the Pondermens._

"Hey officer, are you ready for this?" Kairi asked.

"Of course I am! I will not let any Gangler wreck havoc in this land!" Keiichiro said.

"You heard that, Destra? Looks like we're not gonna give up that easily, even if you're a Gangler boss." Kairi told Destra.

"Hmph! So be it." Destra told them. "You will regret the day you ever face me in battle!"

"I will regret nothing from facing you!" Keiichiro said. "Now, prepare yourself!"

 _And with that, both Kairi and Keiichiro engaged the Pondermens that surrounded them._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the siblings, alongside the rest of the group, managed to arrive to where Evolt is._

"Hold it right there, Evolt!" Ephraim shouted.

" **Ha ha ha ha! So you finally came.** " Evolt greeted them.

"We won't let you use Lyon as a sacrifice for you resurrection!" Eirika said as she points Sieglinde towards him.

" **Did you really think you fools can defeat me?! I am more powerful than you can imagine!** " Evolt asked.

"You may be powerful, Demon King, but we have the Sacred Twins. As long as we have it in our hands, we will not lose!" L'Arachel told him.

" **Hmph! So be it.** " Evolt said as he summoned more troops in his side.

"Damn! He's got more monsters than we thought..." Innes said.

"Don't worry, we can handle them!" L'Arachel told them.

"That's right! You two go ahead and teach that guy a lesson!" Tana added.

"Everyone..." Eirika muttered.

"Alright, let's go, Eirika! We're gonna settle this once and for all!" Ephraim told her.

 _And with that, the siblings goes on to face Evolt himself while the others stayed to deal with his minions._

" **You two really are fools, but this makes it a lot easier for me!** " Evolt said.

"We may not be powerful as you are, but that doesn't mean we're gonna lose!" Eirika told him.

"She's right. We will do everything in our power to stop you from completing your ritual!" Ephraim added.

" **Very well. Come at me!** " Evolt told them.

 _The siblings began battling against Evolt in his Black Hole form._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, it seems that Kairi and Keiichiro are struggling fighting against Destra._

"What's wrong?! I thought you were better than this! You two really disappointed me." Destra taunted them.

"He's too powerful..." Keiichiro said.

"Is this the end?" Kairi asked.

 _Just as Destra was about to attack them again, someone hit him from a distance with a projectile._

"Hmm?" Destra wondered.

 _Both Kairi and Keiichiro looked behind them and there, they find Noel, in his Lupin X form, appeared. But this time, he now dons a golden armor._

"Noel!" Keiichiro said.

"Bonjour! Sorry to make you wait, you two." Noel greeted.

"That armor..." Kairi wondered.

"Oh this? It's a new power-up that I got." Noel answered.

"Lupin X!" Destra growled.

"Oh la la! I'd never thought I would run into you in this world, Destra! That might explain your absence in our world." Noel said.

"Hmph! Even if you came, that doesn't change the fact that you're not winning against me!" Destra told them.

"You've got it all wrong, Destra! I did NOT come alone." Noel told him.

"What?!" Destra was surprised.

 _Then, a portal opened up, revealing Lupin Blue and Lupin Yellow, as well as Patren 2gou and Patren 3gou before the portal closed on it's own._

"Blue! Yellow!" Kairi was surprised to see them.

"Sakuya and Tsukasa, as well..." Keiichiro was also surprised.

"So, this is where you ended up after all, Red..." Touma wondered.

"You really make us worried, you know! But I'm very glad you're safe..." Umika added.

"Hmph! You know that I won't go down that easily, right?" Kairi asked.

"You're right..." Touma nodded.

"Sempai, I'm very glad you're alright!" Sakuya said to him.

"What are you doing, Keiichiro?" Tsukasa asked. "Are you gonna give up right there? I thought you're better than that!"

"That's right! That's why you became a member of the Global Police in the first place. To protect the people in need, no matter what!" Sakuya nodded.

 _Their speeches caused Keiichiro to smile a bit._

"Heh, that's right..." Keiichiro said.

 _And with that, both Kairi and Keiichiro went towards their respective members, now facing towards Destra._

"Alright, everyone! Let us beat Destra once and for all!" Noel told them.

"Yeah!" All of them nodded.

"Hmph! You may have more reinforcements, but you can never defeat me! I am the right hand man of Dragonio." Destra told them.

"We'll see about that." Noel said before turning towards Kairi. "Lupin Red, I want you to use this."

 _Noel hands out the Victory Striker, a device that looks just like the Good Striker, to Kairi._

"This is..." Kairi wondered.

"It's the Victory Striker." Noel answered.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's Chapter 27. I'm sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter. I was taking a break from writing, since I have some IRL stuff that's happening over these past week. But don't worry, it's all over now and I'm back to writing. With that out of the way, let's move on...**

 **Noel has finally returned! Although this time, he now has the Super Lupin X power-up, in addition to bringing more reinforcements in the form of Lupin Blue, Lupin Yellow, Patren 2gou and Patren 3gou. Also, the Victory Striker shows up as well, you know that means? That's right, Super Lupin Red will show up in the next chapter!**

 **That's it for now and I'll be seeing you in Chapter 28, which is the second part of the final battle.**


	29. Chapter 28 - Final Battle, Part 2

**Chapter 28: Final Battle, Part 2**

"Impossible! How were you able to obtain that?!" Destra asked them.

"It's simple, really. We managed to beat the Gangler who's guarding them." Noel answered.

"I gotta admit, they did gave us a little bit of trouble..." Touma added.

"But with teamwork, we managed to beat them!" Umika added.

"Now, Kairi. Use the Vicotry Stiker. It will give you a new form." Noel told him.

"New form, huh? Alright, let's see what this thing can do!" Kairi said as he inserts the VictoryStriker into the VS Changer.

 **VICTORY STRIKER! 1-1-1! MIRACLE MASQUERAISE!**

 _After inputting the code, he then flips the changer upwards so that the Victory Striker is now on the upper position of the gun._

 **SUPER KAITOU CHANGE!**

 _He then fires it in front of them and he begins to transform. The transformation sequence is the same, but this time around, a silver armor magically appeared in his chest._

 **LUPINRANGER!**

 _And with that, Kairi transforms into Super Lupin Red._

"This is..." Touma was surprised.

"Oui. It's Super Lupin Red!" Noel said.

"Super Lupin Red, huh? That has a nice ring to it." Kairi answered.

"Wow, he's got armor and everything!" Umika was impressed.

"Keiichiro! I want you to use the Siren Striker!" Noel said.

 _He then hands out the Siren Striker to Keiichiro, causing the golden armor around Lupin X to disappear._

"Are you sure about this, Noel?" Keiichiro asked.

"Of course. I can handle Destra in my normal Lupin X form." Noel answered. "Now, why don't you give it a try?"

"Alright, I'll use it, then." Keiichiro said as he inserts the Siren Striker into the VS Changer.

 **SIREN STRIKER! GREAT PATRIZE!**

 _After inserting, he flips the changer downwards so that the Siren Striker is now upside down._

 **CHOU KEISATSU CHANGE!**

 _Keiichiro fires it on the side and he begins to transform. His transformation sequence remains the same, but this time, he is given a golden armor similar to the one used by Lupin X around his chest._

 **PATRANGER!**

 _And with that, Keiichiro transforms into Chou Patren 1gou._

"This is..." Keiichiro said.

"Woah! He now has the golden armor!" Sakuya was surprised.

"Are you ready, officer?" Kairi asked Keiichiro.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Keiichiro nodded.

 _Then, Destra summons more Pondermens into the land._

"Looks like he has more of them left..." Kairi said.

"Don't worry, we're going to handle them." Touma told him.

"Yeah! You three deal with Destra!" Tsukasa added.

"Let's go, Lupin Red! Patren 1gou!" Noel commanded.

 _Touma, Umika, Sakuya and Tsukasa stayed behind in order to fight the Pondermen while Kairi, Keiichiro and Noel went ahead to deal with Destra._

"Hmph! Even if you two get an upgrade, that won't be enough to defeat me!" Destra told them.

"Oh? We'll see about that." Kairi retaliated.

"Prepare yourself, Destra!" Noel shouted.

 _And with that, the three proceeds to fight Destra._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Riders managed to defeat the Smashes, all except four of them. Three of them are the Castle, Stag, and Owl Hard Smashes._

"Alright! There's only four of them left!" Banjo said.

"And it seems three of them are the Hokuto Trio..." Gentoku pointed out.

"Are you gonna be okay with this, Kazumin?" Sento asked.

"Yeah. I already know that they're not the same as the ones I met." Kazumi answered. "But still, I won't forgive Evolt for using them for his own personal gain!"

"That's the spirit. Alright, let's get this over with." Sento said.

 _And with that, the Riders proceeds to fight the four remaining Smashes in the area._

* * *

 _Back to the rangers, it seems that despite Destra being more powerful than the three, he somehow struggles against them now._

"I-Impossible! How is it that you're able to defeat me?!" Destra said.

"Don't underestimate the power of the Victory Striker and Siren Striker." Noel answered.

"Let's finish this already." Kairi said.

"Yeah!" Keiichiro nodded.

 **LUPIN FEVER! UN! DEUX! TROIS!**

 **BIKER! PATRIZE! KEISATSU BOOST!**

"Biker Supression Shot!"

"Superior X!" Noel called out his finisher as he slashed twice.

 **ITADAKI X-STRIKE!**

 _After activating their finishers, they soon fired it in front of Destra. The three projectiles soon combined, forming into one big projectile that hits Destra really hard._

"How's that?" Kairi asked.

"D-Damn you, Lupinranger! Patranger! I will not forget this day!" Destra ranted before running away towards a portal.

"Hold it!" Keiichiro shouted at him.

 _But it was too late, as Destra already entered the portal and it disappeared afterwards._

"He got away..." Kairi said.

"Don't worry, we'll get him next time." Noel assured them.

 _Then, Touma, Umika, Sakuya and Tsukasa arrived after they all took out the Pondermen._

"Did you get him?" Sakuya asked.

"No, he got away." Keiichiro shook his head.

"We'll deal with him once we get back." Kairi told them. "Right now, we have to help the siblings deal with Evolt."

"You're right. Let's go!" Keiichiro nodded.

 _But before they could go ahead, Kairi felt something strange. Then, he started to see both Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika kneeling in defeat, all bruised up from fighting against Evolt. Then, he eventually charges up his finisher towards them and the vision ends, bringing Kairi back to reality._

"What was that just now?" Kairi wondered.

"Is there something wrong, Red?" Touma asked.

"I don't know. I saw them...about to be finished off by Evolt." Kairi answered.

"What are you talking about?" Keiichiro asked.

"Could it be...a vision?" Noel asked.

"Vision?" Umika asked.

"Oui. I heard that whoever has the power of the Victory Striker will grant the user the ability to not only the predict the moves of the enemy, but to also gain the ability to predict on what's going to happen next." Noel explained.

"The Victory Striker has something like that?" Sakuya was surprised.

"I can't believe that such a thing would possess a great power..." Tsukasa muttered.

"Still, if that vision is true, then we better hurry." Kairi told them.

"Yeah! Let's go, everyone!" Keiichiro nodded.

 _And with that, the Lupinrangers and Patrangers proceeds forward to help the rest of the group._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the Riders managed to weaken the four Smashes long enough for them to perform their finishers._

"Alright, let's finish them off!" Sento told the Riders.

"Yeah!" Banjo nodded.

 **GENIUS FINISH!**

 **VOLCANIC FINISH!**

 **GLACIAL FINISH!**

 **PRIME SCRAP FINISH!**

 _After the Riders finish activating their finisher, they then performed a Rider Kick on the weakened Smash simultaneously. Once they land on the ground, the Smashes exploded, destroying them completely._

"Now, you may rest peacefully, my friends..." Kazumi said.

 _Then, the Lupinrangers and Patrangers arrived to where they were to inform them of the situation._

"I see you guys are already finished..." Kairi told them.

"Yeah, but what's with that armor?" Sento asked.

"We'll explain later. Right now, we need to hurry!" Kairi told them.

"Why? What's going to happen?" Kazumi asked.

"If we don't hurry, the siblings will surely die!" Keiichiro answered.

"What?!" Sento was surprised by that.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go already!" Banjo told them.

 _And with that, the Riders and Sentai rushed off in order to save the siblings._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, despite being outnumbered 2 to 1, both Eirika and Ephraim were struggling against him._

" **What's the matter? You two finished already?** " Evolt asked.

"He's...too strong..." Eirika panted.

"Is this really it for us..." Ephraim said.

" **Now, I shall finish you two off!** " Evolt said as he was about to perform a finisher on them.

 _But before he could do so, a projectile can be seen coming towards Evolt. He tried to block it, but was overwhelmed by it's power and was blown back. Both Eirika and Ephraim turned around and it was Kairi who performed that shot with his Lupin Magnum._

"Looks like I made it in time..." Kairi said.

"Kairi..." Eirika muttered.

" **Hmph, so you managed to beat Destra...** " Evolt said.

"Yeah, I did." Kairi answered. "But I couldn't have done it without them..."

 _Then, the rest of the Lupinranger and Patranger arrived._

" **So, you've brought the rest of your team, huh? But it won't be enough to stop me!** " Evolt said as he was about to use his finisher.

 _But for some reason, he wasn't able to do so. Turns out that the Evol Driver was damaged._

" **W-What's happening? My Evol Driver...** " Evolt was surprised.

"Oh yeah, that shot wasn't mean for you...I aim it towards your belt." Kairi told them.

" **But how could you possibly know?** " Evolt asked.

"Don't underestimated the power of the Lupin Collection!" Kairi said.

" **I see...But, you think you already won just because you found out about my weak spot?!** " Evolt asked.

"Oh, I think we already did..." Kairi answered.

" **What?!** " Evolt said as he was looking above.

 _There, he finds Sento performing a Rider Kick on Evolt._

"It's over, Evolt!" Sento shouted at him.

 _He tries to fight back, but he wasn't able to do so due to his Evol Driver being damaged. After landing on the ground, Evolt soon was lying on the ground, completely defeated. It was at this point that he was demorphed back to Lyon._

"I really do hope you don't come back from that one." Sento said.

"Did we do it...?" Keiichiro asked.

"Lyon!" Eirika called out.

"Be careful, Eirika!" Ephraim warned her.

"It's all right. He's Lyon." Eirika reassured him. "Lyon..."

"Ei...Eirika...Is...that you...?" Lyon said.

"Well, I guess he's back to normal now..." Kairi said.

"Yes, Lyon. It's me." Eirika told him.

"Eirika...You stopped me, didn't you? I'm glad..." Lyon was happy.

"Lyon...Lyon..." Eirika muttered.

"Listen, Eirika...I never had the courage to tell you, but..." Lyon tried to tell her. "I've always loved you..."

 _Then, Lyon dies..._

"...Lyon..." Eirika frowns upon his death.

 _But then suddenly, Lyon's body disappeared._

"What?! This..." Ephraim said.

"Brother! Lyon's body! It's..." Eirika added.

"Gone?!" Keiichiro finished.

"What's going on?" Kairi said before receiving another vision.

 _This time, the vision showed him a mighty dragon before the group and they start to fight the dragon._

"You can't be serious..." Kairi said after returning to reality.

"What is it? Having another vision?" Keiichiro asked.

"Everyone, get back!" Kairi told the group.

"Eh?" Eirika was surprised.

"He's coming..." Kairi told them.

" **The time has come...With that pesky Evolt gone from this land, my resurrection is at hand...** " A mysterious voice can be heard. " **Now, humans...Lament your fate...Weep for the dead. Despair for the living. Wail and tremble in grief. Grovel in awe and fear. I have returned...** "

 _Then, as Kairi predicted in his vision, a mighty giant dragon did appear in front of them, surprising them in the process._

"W-What is that thing?" Umika asked.

"A dragon?" Tsukasa wondered.

"And a huge one at that!" Banjo added.

"Red, is he the one in that vision you just had?" Touma asked.

"Yeah, that's him." Kairi nodded.

"Is...is that...the Demon King?" Eirika asked.

"What?!" Keiichiro was surprised.

"So that's the Demon King himself..." Sento said.

"You mean that's Evolt?" Kazumi asked.

"No, he's completely different..." Gentoku answered.

"Eirika." Ephraim called.

"Brother..." Eirika muttered.

"I'm here. Our friends are here." Ephraim said. "We have the Sacred Stone, and we have each other. We will not lose. We will defeat him."

"You're right, Brother!" Eirika nodded. "L'Arachel! It's time. We have to use the final Sacred Stone. We must use it's power against the Demon King, as in the stories of old!"

"You must listen to me, Eirika. The stories are true: the stone does hold the power to stop the Demon King. However, the souce of it's power is human will, the desire for peace within our hearts..." L'Arachel explained.

"In our hearts?" Eirika asked.

"The desire for peace, huh..." Gentoku thought.

"Yes, that's right. We need not pray for the Sacred Stones to aid us now. No, we need only focus ourselves and concentrate on a better future." L'Arachel continued.

"I understand, L'Arachel." Eirika nodded before turning towards the rest of the group. "Listen, everyone. I can never repay you for all you've done so far. Now, please, one last time...Lend me your strength. To defeat the Demon King! To restore peace to our lands! To take the peace we all dream of and make it real!"

"Is everyone ready? We're going to win." Ephraim asked the group.

"There's nothing to fear. I'll protect everyone!" Tana said.

"Defeat the foe. Nothing else matters." Cormag said.

"Never stop fighting. Never..." Gerik said.

"So, what's Lady Luck have in store for me today?" Joshua asked.

"I'll show you all what my magic can do." Ewan said.

"I'll do what I can." Myrrh said.

"Watch with pride, Father! I'll show you who's the strongest!" Ross said.

"I'm starting to wonder if I really should be here..." Neimi wondered.

"Oh, that's the Demon King, isn't it? Yes, I've read all about him." Lute asked.

"I, L'Arachel, strike in the name of righteousness, order and Rausten!" L'Arachel declared.

"We won't let you have your way, Demon King! As long as we're here, you won't succeed! Because the rules of victory has been set!" Sento said.

"Bring it on, you big monster! I will pulverize you until you are no more! I'm unbeatable at this point!" Banjo added.

"Demon King, huh? I don't care what you are. I will still crush you with the fire burning in my heart!" Kazumi added.

"Hmph. Looks like it's all going down to this..." Gentoku chuckled. "But I will not lose here! I still have a world to return to!"

"Blue! Yellow! Are you ready?" Kairi asked them.

"As ready as you can be, Red!" Umika answered.

"Let's finish this, so that we can return to our world." Touma told them.

"You're right..." Kairi nodded before turning towards the Demon King. "Alright, I'm going to give you your final warning: Whatever power you had, that won't work on us! Oh, and we're going to get your treasure as well..."

"Sakuya! Tsukasa!" Keiichiro called them.

"We understand, Keiichiro." Tsukasa told him. "As long as we're here, we won't let anyone ruin this world!"

"That's right! We're the Global Police and there's no way we're going to lose to the likes of you!" Sakuya said.

"You hear that, Demon King? We will never give up!" Keiichiro told the Demon King. "As a member of the Global Police, we will stop you by force!"

"Let's finish this!" Eirika said as she raised the Sacred Stone upward.

"Gaa...grrr...Abominable Sacred Stone..." The Demon King moaned. "I will not suffer imprisonment again. How? You possess one? Do not fool yourselves! You cannot fully imprison me! I will grind that wretched rock and your accursed bones to powder!"

"We'll see about that..." Kairi said as he shoots the Lupin Magnum towards the Demon King.

"I-It can't be...Lupin Magnum...H-How?!" The Demon King was surprised.

"I guess you didn't know that I had the Lupin Magnum within me..." Kairi answered.

 _After the Demon King was weakened by the Lupin Magnum, his soul was transferred to the Sacred Stones, sealing his soul away._

"There!" Eirika said.

"We did it. The Demon King's soul has been bound once more." L'Arachel said. "But, Eirika, it's not over yet. The Demon King's soul rages against it's prison. We must return it to it's proper place and quickly! But first, we must defeat the Demon King's soulless body!"

"That thing?" Eirika pointed to it's body.

"So, all we have to do is just destroy it..." Gentoku said.

"Uh-huh...The real battle's just beginning." L'Arachel nodded. "Our ancestors paid dearly for their victory. A mountain of corpses...It's written the Demon King was surrounded by the dead before he finally fell."

"We're all prepared to do what must be done." Seth said.

"I have no desire to make any more heartbreaking sacrifices." Eirika said. "I promised we would all return safely, and return safely we shall!"

"That's right!" Sento nodded. "Let's settle this so that we can all return safely!"

 _Everyone in the group nods and with that, the final battle between the Demon King begins..._

* * *

 **A/N: And that's Chapter 28. Wow, it took me a long time to finish this.**

 **Anyways, the next chapter will be the third and final part of the final battle between the Demon King. Oh, and by the way, the Demon King is not Evolt anymore...It's the same Demon King that Katsuragi Takumi and Arsene Lupin faced in the past.**

 **That's it for now and I'll be seeing you guys in Chapter 29.**


End file.
